Frozen
by Luna the sheikah
Summary: (AU) Three archaeologists search in the depths of Alaska for the Shikon no Tama. Instead the find a young woman sealed in the ice. And she wants Inuyasha dead!(InuKag)[Complete]
1. In the ice you'll find

****

Luna: I am back! Mwahaha. With yet another Inuyasha fanfiction. And this time, I haven't any persocoms to worry about

Veron: She means the Chobits/Inuyasha crossover she just finished. Go read it!

Luna: dry look Shameless plugging Veron!

Veron: innocent look

Luna: This has been a rabid plot bunny begging to be skinned even BEFORE I started TSATL 8 months ago. And I have finally gave it a peaceful rest so…

Veron: On with the plot!

Luna: Aye!

****

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Except the plot, but all the characters of Inuyasha belong to the almighty deity of Rumiko-sama. All hail her greatness! Hail it I tell you!**

Chapter One: In the ice you'll find…

Cold. Bone chilling, teeth chattering, blood flow freezing, skin numbing, breath icing cold. It was all around the trio of archaeologists, clawing into their skin, trying to wrap its icy tendrils around their soul so it could join its lonely existence in the depths of Alaska. Riding along the smooth skin of the whales, and caressing the fur of the polar bears. Cold.

" It's s-s-s-o f-f-f-ucking cold!" A male voice managed to spit out, his teeth chattering like the clicking of stilettos on marble floors.

" N-n-n-n-o s-s-s-s-hit s-s-s-herlock." Another voice answered, more irritated sounding as they plowed through the deep snow that reached their knees.

" S-s-s-shut u-u-u-p b-b-both o-of y–y-y-y-you!" A clear agitated female voice cried, ringing through the crisp icy air.

" J-j-j-ust s-s-s-hut it Inuyasha and –c-c-c-concentrate on m-m-m-oving!"

"F-f-f-feh!" He answered.

" I-I-I-appreciate the p-p-p-p-ep t-t-t-alk S-s-s-ango!"

" My a-a-a-ss is practically ice!" Sango whined underneath her breath, but loud enough that the others managed to hear.

" I-I-I-'ll warm it up for you!" His hand twitched.

"NO MIROKU!"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes heavenward, earning a snowflake in his eye for it. With a muffled curse, he quickly wiped the intrusion away. He gestured with his gloved hand toward a cave in the looming distance. It was rather small, but seemed deep enough for all three of them to have shelter and some space to spare.

His amber eyes glowed bright against the contrast of the blankness surrounding them. Inuyasha nodded toward them in response to their own jittery physical agreement. And so, the nearly frozen group of archaeologists made their way toward the cave before them.

As they dropped their frozen supply packs on the floor, they managed to pull out a pack of dried firewood. With a group sigh of relief, they struck a match and made a fire. Eagerly, the trio made their way toward it, placing their hands out in front of them, lapping up the warmth like a sun-starved plant.

" Ah…nothing like a fire to make you able to feel your fingers." Miroku sighed, violet eyes becoming half lidded.

Inuyasha nodded and hid a smirk as Sango caught on to Miroku's innuendo and scooted closer to Inuyasha.

" No you can't try your recovering nerves on me." Sango answered, her magenta eyes filled with annoyance as she flexed her fingers, relishing in being able to feel them.

" You wound me."

"Apparently not enough." She quipped, earning a chuckle from the crouched hanyou beside her.

Miroku glared at Inuyasha but brushed it off.

" Where did you get this Shikon no Tama lead anyway?" Miroku asked, his eyes fixed on the tanned face of Inuyasha.

" Shippo found it on his trips to the message boards."

" Ah yes Shippo-san…" Miroku trailed off, and a silence reigned over the group, the colors of the flames glittering in their weary gazes.

Shippo was their information seeker, but kitsunes are naturally sneaky and the young fox child was no exception. He always seemed to get into trouble in school, so his family finally decided to home school him. But his mother had died and his father never had the time to teach him after his wife's demise. So he simply gave Shippo some educational CD-ROMs. Shippo plowed through them like they were 1st grade math problems. So after ward, he merely employed himself under a false I.D. So he scoured the web for various leads for various people, for a price. But it was worth every penny.

Inuyasha stood up and stretched, his fangs showing, before digging a flashlight out of his backpack. He looked over his shoulder as he turned the contraption on.

" I'm going to explore the cave."

Sango stood beside him and picked up her rifle, and she nodded towards him.

" I'll go with you and Miroku can make dinner."

"HEY!"

They both glared at him and he snapped his mouth shut. With a sigh, the man slowly made his way to the supply packs and started to boil some water over the fire.

"Ramen Inuyasha?"

"Yeah. C'mon Sango."

"Hai."

And the pair left, diving deeper into the icy dark depths of their shelter, leaving an annoyed Miroku behind.

Sango and Inuyasha split at a fork in the cave, Sango made her way through the corridor, watching her breath crystallize in front of her as she ducked under icicles that hung above her head. She hummed song underneath her breath as a way to combat the eerie silence that hung about her like the stench of death.

Wait…it was the _aura_ of death.

But, it had the undertones of life with it. Sango shivered and viciously rubbed her free hand against her arm, pressuring her blood to continue flowing as she delved deeper into the corridor. When she stopped, and gaped in shock at what lie in the dead end.

"INUYASHAAAA!"

Inuyasha's ears twitched underneath his cap as he spun around. That was Sango's voice! He snarled and ran full speed toward the echoes of her urgent yell.

'Dammit Sango…why can't I hear your rifle? Why aren't you shooting instead of screaming for me?'

He dove back to the fork in the cave where they first parted ways and stopped, with a sniff of the air, he growled.

Death.

It hung in the air like a thick layer of smoke. With a curse, he ran headfirst into where he smelled Sango's scent, his fists clenched, preparing to fight.

"SANGO!" He cried out as he saw her form come into view.

'If you're dead…Miroku's going to kill me!'

He gasped as he came to a skidding halt beside Sango's fallen body. The hanyou pressed his fingers onto her wrist, feeling for a pulse. He sighed with relief.

Good, she was alive…But the death wasn't coming from her…so…

He sniffed as he turned, his gold eyes glowing darkly in contrast to the ice.

Life…he smelled life now. And it overpowered the stench of death…what in the seven hells…

Inuyasha fell backward with a gasp as his eyes laid on the form of a girl beneath a thick sheet of ice.

And the ice was cracking…

"INUYASHAAAA!"

Inuyasha-Kun? I haven't heard you name in so long…nay, I haven't heard or felt anything in what seems like an eternity.

Inuyasha-Kun…

Why did you betray me?

Why did you seal me? Did you hope to get the Shikon Jewel once you did? But you told me you loved me, and that you would always stay with me. And protect me…

You JERK!

I feel tears fill my eyes and I choked as I feel my heart beat. Nani?

"INUYASHAAA!" The name echoes again, blaring through my consciousness.

My eyes clear and I gasp as I see him. His long flowing silver hair and a strange piece of cloth covering his ears, but his eyes are the same. The same beautiful amber gold that snared my heart and soul the first moment I laid eyes on him. But his eyes are in shock, as are mine.

I am supposed to be sealed forever. Apparently both our expectations were not fulfilled. He is not full demon like he told me he wished to be before he sealed me with his spell.

My eyes widen as I see the ice around me started to crack, and the breath of fresh cold air hit my pale skin.

The seal is breaking!

Inuyasha stared, as the cracks became more numerous. And suddenly, the entire sheet exploded.

He shielded his eyes as the flash surrounded the area around him. Slowly, he opened them and stared in shock.

He felt anger and hurt towards this girl, but why? He'd never met her before in his life!

Slowly, she got to her feet and opened her eyes, they were a stormy color, a mixture of blue and gray, he found himself drawn to them at once. The girl had long wavy black locks that contrasted the white of her blouse and the blood red of her hakama pants. Priestess clothes, a bow and quiver was slung over her right shoulder. As her eyes scoured the area around her, she laid her eyes on him.

Her eyes held sadness, regret, and anger.

" You JERK!" She rasped her voice scratchy from lack of use.

"Nani?"

"JERK!"

" What the he-" He couldn't finish as an arrow flew past his head, glowing with a purifying light.

"Miko!" He whispered his eyes in shock.

" You said that we would be together. You promised that you loved me. And what do you do? You SEAL me!"

"Sealed y-" Again the hanyou was cut off as another arrow whizzed past his face, managing to cut a few strands of his hair.

Growling, he quickly picked up Sango's fainted body and leapt out of the way as an arrow flew past his torso.

"STAY STILL!" The girl cried in agitation. " AND LET SANGO-SAN GO YOU FILTHY HALF BREED!"

Inuyasha winced as he heard those words. How often had he been called that as a child?

But how did she know Sango?

"Kuso!" He ducked out of the way, but was off and cried out in agony as the arrow managed to dig into his shoulder. With a rasp, he fell to his knees, letting Sango's body fall to the frozen floor. With a wince, he grasped his shoulder, his hand shying away from the fading pink glow of the arrow shaft and grasping his wound. The smell of blood grew thick in the air as the smell of the liquid bashed his senses. The fluid seeped through his fingers and stained his claws. With a grunt of exertion, he managed to put himself into a standing position.

"Why are you attacking me?" He rasped out as he felt the cold slowly freezing the blood staining his clothing.

"Why? Why? _WHY_? You have the nerve to ask me? When you betrayed me? The only man I ever loved?" The teenager yelled at him, before she gasped. A searing pain shot through her right shoulder and she whimpered and fell to her knees.

" Itai…" She let the quiver fall to the floor and grasped her shoulder. Claw marks…his wound that he gave to weaken her body.

" Inuyasha…Why did you break my heart?" The girl whispered as a lone tear managed to escape her long lashes. With a shudder, her skin paled and she fell to the floor in a dead faint. The dark blood pooling around her upper torso and staining the white of her blouse.

Inuyasha stared confusedly at the girl before turning behind him, hearing footsteps. He turned, wincing as the arrowhead managed to dig deeper into his skin.

Miroku gasped at the scene before him.

"Miroku…" Inuyasha managed to spit out, before falling flat on his face from the loss of blood.

"INUYASHA!"

****

Luna: Evil place to end the first chapter I know. But this may keep fans coming back for more!

Veron: Read and Review Onegai!!!!!!!!!


	2. Forgive me

****

Luna: Chapter two has arrived! Aren't you happy?

Veron: Time to end an evil cliffie! Mwahahaha! ^^

Luna: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Roses are red, Violets are blue, Luna no own, so you no sue! 

~*~Chapter Two: Forgive me…

Pain shot through Inuyasha's shoulder as he slowly felt himself leave the calming embrace of unconsciousness. With a muffled groan, he struggled to open his eyes. As he did, the hanyou winced as clear white light broke through.

"Thank Kami! He's coming to!" A female voice blurred through his mind.

Sango's voice…

Sango!

With a jolt, Inuyasha snapped his eyes open and turned his head, looking anxiously up at his friend. When he winced and bit his lip to keep from crying out.

The woman put a reassuring hand on his left shoulder.

"You shouldn't move so fast." Sango said, smiling down at him as he glowered dangerously at her.

"Keh."

Wait…why was he in a make shift hospital anyway? That's right that…miko.

"What happened to that girl? The miko." Inuyasha inquired his gold eyes not facing his companion as he opted to gaze soullessly into the window instead.

" I managed to talk to her. The poor thing is rather in shock and asked to be left alone to sort out her thoughts."

" I am suing you know."

"It was accidental injury Inuyasha."

The boy growled and sat up, glaring at her, his claws flexing.

" An _accident_? You call me being shot with a miko arrow, as she knew my name an _accident_? Bitch must have brainwashed you."

Sango rolled her eyes.

" No she didn't. She isn't from _here_ exactly…"

"What do you mean by _that_?"

" She is from the feudal era. And her name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi."

" You expect me to believe that bullshit!?" Inuyasha cried, using every ounce of his weakened strength not to strangle Sango.

" I'm serious. Remember the Shikon no Tama? We just found our real live link to it. She is the priestess who purified and protected the jewel. She would know its whereabouts! Don't you see? We can use her and get the jewel and finally stop following false leads!" Sango exclaimed, her eyes ablaze with enthusiasm.

" Yeah right."

"Don't believe me?" She scoffed, before setting a book in his lap. The pages were yellowed with age, the gold lettering of the title and spine long faded away, and the book was practically falling apart.

Sango pointed to a picture on the left page. 

It was the spitting image of the girl that had attacked him! The black hair, the stormy eyes, everything! But why was she standing with someone that looked like him? With something glowing in her hand?

" Apparently, the legend says that she fell in love with a hanyou. He promised to love her and use the jewel to grant them an equal life span of a full demon so they could live and die as one entity. But on the day she brought the jewel to him, he attacked her shoulder. In anger, she had managed to shoot him. But he had ransacked her village and sealed her. But the seal didn't go as planned. Instead of sealing her to a tree with her own arrow. The Shikon protected her and sealed her elsewhere. Deep in a secluded cavern in Alaska, where its mistress would no longer feel pain and it wouldn't become any more defiled. And the hanyou could never find her, and died without knowing the truth."

" You are his reincarnation if my intuition is correct." Sango finished, watching his reaction as he took all this in.

" Keh." He gingerly set the book on the bed stand, before crossing his arms stubbornly over his chest.

" Think about it Inuyasha. You look exactly like him, bear the same name, hell your claw size fits her wounds perfectly, and you even have the same haori stashed somewhere in your attic as an heirloom. Even the sword is the same, only you changed it into a gun for efficiency. And you both felt a connection, I know you did. Kindred souls often do. Face it, you are the reincarnation of Kagome's 'murderer' so to speak."

Inuyasha didn't answer.

~

Kagome simply gazed out the window from her wheelchair, her stormy gray eyes sad and soulless. Everything she knew and loved was gone. Her village, her family, her friends, everything. Time had made them wither away and die off into the wind. Her heart ached and a familiar burning sensation tickled behind her eyes, but she fought it off. She didn't have time to cry. She had to go and get herself used to this new time. Hundreds of years after her sealing, Inuyasha was dead. The hanyou she loved was gone, even if he had sealed her he had died. She had no chance to go and get her revenge now; she could no longer put her vengeful soul to rest. Kagome had to settle for the next best thing, adapt to her new era. Kagome was starting over. And she needed her new acquaintances to do it.

Inuyasha was dead.

The thought kept echoing in her mind, her beloved hanyou was dead. And now that she thought about it…

Inuyasha never had any magical aura to begin with. So how was he able to seal her in the first place? And why didn't she feel any magical aura if he had an accomplice? Her mind tried to sort through her past, not noticing the fact that she was letting her tears fall. Kagome's mind was so preoccupied that she didn't even notice the arrival of her lost loves' reincarnate.

~

Inuyasha slowly rolled his wheelchair across from her own, ignoring the throbbing pain in his shoulder from every movement he made with his right arm. He stopped, and looked over at her. Kagome's eyes were shimmering with tears and a few stained her pale face, her stormy eyes were sad and her mouth was set in a soft frown. Bandages were wound around her wounds and around her chest, constricting her breathing patterns slightly. Now that he thought about it…she looked like his girlfriend, Kikyo. 

He winced in remembrance she wouldn't understand this. She'd demand to throw the miko in jail for wounding her precious lover. For once in his career of archaeology, he actually _didn't _want to return home. He sighed, not realizing he had thrown the girl across from him out of her trace like state.

~

Kagome's eyes jolted open as she heard a loud male sigh, with a slight gasp of surprise, the miko turned her head toward the boy in front of her, where she winced as her eyes caught the sight of the bloodied bandage on his shoulder. 

Their eyes met and the room was blanketed in tensioned silence.

Kagome fidgeted uneasily and toyed with the cloth of her hospital gown, her eyes cast downward.

" I'm sorry." Kagome started, breaking the silence.

Inuyasha looked up in surprise as her own demure and sorrowful eyes met his.

" I'm sorry I shot you, and called you those terrible names. I just thought that you…" She trailed off and let her line of sight fall to the floor.

" It's okay. You didn't know." Inuyasha said, forgiving her gruffly. She seemed to only be eighteen years old at most.

" No it isn't okay. I never should have jumped to conclusions like that. I knew in my heart that you weren't him. But I wanted to avenge myself so badly that I didn't listen. I'm sorry."

Inuyasha blinked at the utter sadness in her gaze and her own inner anger at herself for being so selfish in her blood lust. 

" Hey, don't beat yourself up over it or anything. I've been through worse then just a miko arrow in my arm. Believe me."

Kagome smiled forlornly, " Of course you have." She offered him a shy smile.

" I have no idea what to do though. Since I can never have my revenge, I need to start anew. But I don't know anything about this era." Her eyes grew confused.

" We'll help you out."

"Even after what I did?"

" Feh. Of course, I can't just leave some defenseless girl out on her own in a world she doesn't understand. Even _I_ have some honor."

Kagome smiled.

" I'll make it up to you. I don't like feeling guilty. I promise to help you if I can. Though I doubt I can do much, I'll try." She wheeled over next to him.

Inuyasha gazed at her warily and the girl sighed.

" Besides…I owe you for everything you've done. Allowing yourself to let me be cared for even though I attacked you, and agreeing to helping me. I owe you." She whispered, delicately running her nimble fingers over his bandages, her fingertips glowing pink as the wound began healing.

Inuyasha gazed at her in shock.

" Since you don't remember anything from his life. I hold nothing against you. I'm so sorry." She said, tears filling her eyes as she ran her hand over his now healed shoulder.

Inuyasha wheeled over to the doorway, her tiny form trailing after him.

" I forgive you." He answered softly; running his own hand over his incarnates claw marks, erasing their mistake.

~

****

Luna: Slightly, shorter but I wanted to end it there. 

Veron: REVIEW!

~*~Review Responses~*~

Ariane Adora: So many people are calling me mean! That's Veron's job! j/k. And obviously your inqueries on who was in the ice were answered this chapter ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!

animemistress419: @.@ wow so many 'greats' Thanks ^_^ And look I DID update!

Calamity: More and More quickly eh? Huzzah, a simple request! Here you go, yet another chappie!

Lost Darkness: *grins evilly* Nice you know I'm keeping a loyal reviewer in suspense! Mwahaha. Okay…so perhaps I DO have an evil side. *shrugs* Oh well. And I am a bit sad that TSATL finally ended, but I was getting tired of working on a project for so long, and this idea was just BEGGING to be done….but that doesn't mean I don't love TSATL any less! ^_^ I am really proud of that fic. Thanks for reviewing!

fetchyboy84: Update soon ne? Your wish was granted all might fetch-san ^_^

IMPROVED Uber Rei Model 06: Kikyo-Inuyasha situation eh? An authoress never gives away the plot line XP! Thanks for revewing!

Ayame13: thanks ^_^

kawaii: I know…evil me ^_^

Yuko: Thanks ^_^

~

REVIEW ONEGAIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!


	3. Just a little lie

****

Luna: Ooh lookie people like this story more then I thought ^_^

Veron: Well duh. You bribed people and stole and begged…and stole to make this story happen .

Luna: Yeah! I stole this coat! *Shows it off* 

Veron: *sweatdrop* Anyway, on with the latest installment!

~*~ Chapter 3: Just a little lie…

Inuyasha groaned and rolled over on his bed, ignoring the incessant ringing beside him. Stupid phone, it could just burn in hell. 

It rang.

And rang.

And rang.

And rang.

Until Inuyasha couldn't take the annoying sound effects any more and ripped the contraption from its cradle.

"Hello?" He asked gruffly, irritated enough to simply say fuck off to the person opposite on the line and hang up. His shoulder hurt like a bitch and a miko was in another room! Can't the world just leave him alone to be in pain in peace for once?

"Inuyasha-Kun."

Apparently not.

"Hey Kikyo…"

"I'm sorry, did I wake you up?"

" It's 3 am over here…"

"Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot about the time zones…it's only 2 am here." *

" It's alright. What's wrong?"

" I just wanted to check on you. And…when are you coming back? You've been gone for almost a month already."

Shit. Time to think fast.

" Oh…um…I'm not sure yet. Much longer though, this lead is getting pretty good." He sat up and scratched the back of his neck, before wincing in pain.

'Oh yeah, pretty good at shooting an arrow and I really don't want to freak you out with my injury so soon…'

" Oh I was hoping you'd come home soon. I miss you."

" I miss you too. I'm pretty beat though…sorry to be so abrupt."

" It's okay. I'm sorry I woke you. Sweet dreams."

"Yeah. Thanks, night."

"Night."

Click.

Right sweet dreams his ass. He couldn't have sweet dreams when he hadn't even _seen_ Kikyo for nearly four weeks. And a nice looking copy was just on the other side of the wall…

Inuyasha growled and fell face first onto his bed, placing a pillow over his head.

Stupid Miroku was rubbing off on him.

~

Kagome looked over uncertainly at Sango, her gray blue eyes clouded with apprehension. They had left Alaska by a plane while Kagome slept; she didn't remember a thing. Currently, they were in some place called Cal-ee-fourn-eeya. Weird name. Kagome shrugged and bit her lip, shifting her weight from foot to foot from behind the bathroom door of their hotel room.

"Come on out Kagome-Chan!" Sango's voice called out from the other side encouragingly. Kagome took a deep breath and stepped out; her eyes set on staring holes into the floor.

" A school uniform Sango-san?" Miroku asked, clearly surprised by his female companion's choice of modern clothes for the miko.

"She is eighteen after all, and to compliment her I.D. She'll need this."

"True…" Miroku trailed off, rather focused on the way Kagome's hips moved beneath the short green skirt. Nice sway…and the way the white fabric of the blouse clung to her bust line was enough to-

Abruptly, Miroku saw black and fell unconscious to the floor, an angry Sango holding a chair above his body.

"Hentai…" She muttered angrily before smiling brightly to Kagome as if nothing odd had occurred.

"That looks nice on you Kagome. You really suit that outfit well!"

Kagome sweatdropped at her friends quick change in attitude.

" You think so?" She asked, twirling in front of the mirror.

" Yeah! Right Inuyasha?"

"Feh." He rolled his eyes and kept typing on his laptop, exchanging instant messages with Shippo. Kagome looked like Kikyo, so 'Kikyo' in a school uniform was _way_ too appealing. Stupid human half…

Inuyasha muttered incoherently, before continuing his online conversation.

Kagome and Sango looked at him, before shrugging.

" Tell me Kagome…how did you know my name in the hospital before I introduced myself?" Sango asked, her head cocked toward the girl's face.

" Oh! Well, you remind me of a young taijya that I met once. We fought a giant centipede demon once. She was wounded and I nursed her back to health. Sango-san was a really nice person, but I never really heard from her again. Supposedly, her entire village was ransacked by demons out for revenge, so I don't know what happened to her." Kagome frowned and sighed.

Sango smiled, masking her utter curiosity. Kagome was leaving something out, the way she fidgeted and the way she spoke about the entire ordeal dealing with her 'incarnate'. Something was up, but she barely had the girl on the first legs of trust and friendship. She didn't want to ruin it so quickly, not now. Sango still had to squeeze information out of her about the Shikon no Tama, but for her the memories of the gem were still fresh and haunting. Sango would be forced to wait.

And damn was that hard.

~

Miroku stared at Kagome as she browsed through the CD racks. Her eyes were curious and wide, but apparently, Sango had given her a _heavy _crash course on the latest trends and slang. That and some English. And apparently…Kagome was an incredibly fast learner. And she had an affinity for Britney Spears.

So much for the pure miko image.

"Kagome-sama, why would you choose this disc?"

"I liked the video 'Toxic'." She answered nonchalantly as she examined the back of the case.

Miroku coughed violently.

" Toxic? But that was a rather…inappropriate video for one of such powerful purity as yourself."

" One does not need to be pure in body to be pure in soul." Kagome answered, before looking over her credit card.

" I slide the card through that right?" She asked; pointing to the machine on the side of the counter while the clerk wasn't listening.

"Y-y-y-yes Kagome-sama."

"Thanks!" And with that, the young miko went on with her musical purchase. Leaving a stunned Miroku to stare at her back blankly.

~ One does not need to be pure in body to be pure in soul. ~

Had Kagome actually done that with…

Miroku viciously shook his head, no use thinking of that, he had to go rescue the miko from the 'demons' of the sliding doors.

Oh boy…

~

" Kagome's not a virgin?" Inuyasha whispered heatedly to Miroku as the other man merely nodded blankly. Sango was busy dancing with Kagome to her new CD upstairs. The music blared through the stairs of the suite they rented. Inuyasha's brother could be useful, that and he owed a life long debt to Inuyasha for saving his 'daughter' Rin. But on with things at hand…

" As far as I can tell. She said, ' One does not need to be pure in body to be pure in soul.' And you said that 'you' were the only one she ever loved. So whom else could she have slept with? But then again I could be wrong. I doubt it though, or else she would have probably reacted much more strongly to that 'Toxic' video."

"Yeah…so she lost her virginity to my incarnate?" 

"We can't be certain, but there is a chance. We just can't mention this to her, intrusion on her privacy."

Inuyasha nodded, painfully aware of the complications this made. At least for him, 'he' had slept with her, 'pledged' his love to her and then tried to kill her! No wonder she was so heartbroken over it.

But none of these revelations answered his question.

How could a non-magical hanyou seal a miko in the first place?

~

****

Luna: Mwahaha

* I don't know the time zone of Alaska and Tokyo so yeah…^_^;

Veron: So is Kag a virgin or not? Keep reading to find out!

Luna: Review Onegai!

~*~ Review Responses ~*~

animemistress419: It's okay. I updated ^_^

FukashiOni: Oh yes, he _is_ quite a find isn't he? *evil grin* I'll make this more angst ridden as I go along, so be prepared. And I hope you enjoyed this last chapter and was able to make your decision. And why would I want to be rid of a reviewer? ^_^

dark_miko: It's says Inu/Kag. Meaning that yes they will be together. And about the Kikyo bashing, I will not say. I'm still undecided, and thanks for reviewing ^^

Ayame13 aka Tina-Chan: Of course! Rin must update for her Sesshomaru-sama! Who is my wallpaper! And looks hella sexy *drool* Hope you liked this chappie!

IMPROVED Uber Rei Model 06: Super Authoress? Updating at the speed of light? Heeey. That's catchy! ^^ Thanks for the review!

fetchboy84: YAY! You'll update ^_^ And thanks for reviewing!

hideki-baka971: Good. ^_^ Ty for reviewing!

Ed: Hi Ed-Chan ^_^ Thanks for reading my story!…….Did Tina make you? lol. I won't post the whole thing up at once! That's mean ^_^ !

hideki-baka971: Thanks! And read dark_miko's review about your request on Kikyo bashing. thanks for the review. And look! I updated ^_^

~

Luna: REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!! 9 0r 10 reviews and I'll update okay!!!!!!

Veron: *nods*


	4. And Julia slept with

****

Luna: I am back with chappie four! Huzzah! And I know a miko having a thing for Britney Spears music is a little odd, but hey! How else would I have brought up the issue of Kagome's virginity?

Kagome: It would have been better if you never did in the first place.

Luna: But where's the fun in that? And its all that much easier to emotionally torture Inuyasha ^_^

Kagome: Twisted demon child…*sighs*

Luna: I know. But that's okay. ^^

Veron: She bought Britney's new CD. And listens to it. A lot. Nearly non-stop. And it's scary. Very scary. Especially to those of us who know her personally. Very disturbing. But it…. It isn't as bad as I thought it would be…

Luna: Which is why I REALLY wanna do songfics with it ^_^

Veron: o.O

Luna: Anyway…one with the fic!

Disclaimer: I am a twisted demon child who listens to "In the Zone" too much and is melting her brain. Which means that I own NOTHING of Inuyasha. Only the plotline. *Nods*

~*~ Chapter 4: And Julia slept with…

Kagome sighed in boredom, her eyes glazed over slightly as she stared blankly at the soap opera playing before her. Sango and Miroku went to go and get some Mic Donalllddz. Weird names were everywhere in her new era. And that left her and Inuyasha by themselves, not that she cared.

Who was she kidding? The guy looked just freaking like him! And she wanted to kiss him so badly that…

Kagome growled at herself, before rolling her eyes at the television screen at the characters antics.

' Maria! It… it …was MY baby! And now your telling me it was…Dick's?' A dark haired man cried to a weeping red headed woman.

'I'm so sorry! I never meant to sleep with him! But you were sleeping with Julia!'

'Only because HER husband was sleeping with Dick!'

Kagome blinked.

" Eh?"

' And he got AIDS because of it! So that means you do also Maria!'

Maria gasped and wept harder.

'Then Julia would have gotten it from me!'

Kagome blinked again. Maybe this show wasn't so boring…everyone was sleeping with everybody else! It was actually…funny!

And so, Kagome bust up laughing.

~

Inuyasha's ears twitched in his sleep, was that…laughter? Kikyo's laugh- no it was different. Lighter, more at ease, not as demure as Kikyo's. Was that…Kagome laughing? He found himself smile despite himself, it sounded nice…

He shot up and looked around, why the hell would she be laughing anyway? He had to find his source of what made her this way. 

'Curiosity killed the cat you know…' His conscience echoed.

" A shame I'm a dog demon." He muttered in return before coming down the stairs, to see Kagome.

Lying upside down on the couch in front of the television, her torso hanging off of the edge and her legs propped up against the back of the sofa. Kagome's ebony hair pooled at the floor, looking like a silky black hole of doom!

Okay so he'd been watching too many re runs of Invader Zim lately…Either way, her eyes were glittering in happiness.

At a soap opera?

Weren't women usually crying on these things?

Weird…

" Oi! Kagome!"

Kagome stopped and looked over at him, twisting her body in such a way that one strap on her sleeveless shirt drooped down and a section of her cleavage showed. It didn't help that her pouty lips were in a soft 'o' and her stormy eyes were wide and innocent…

' I am engaged to Kikyo. I am engaged to Kikyo. I have Kikyo back home. I have Kikyo back home. I have Kikyo back home. I have Kikyo back home. I have Kikyo back home. I have Kagome right here and-' He coughed violently at his train of thought.

" What are you watching?" He managed to ask, cursing his hibernating libido come to life at the sight of a Kikyo look a like.

" A soap opera." She answered, before sitting herself up into a proper position on the couch, her legs in a pretzel beneath her.

" It's funny. Everyone is sleeping with everybody else."

' She said that, You do not have to be pure in body to be pure in soul.' Oh god…

" Really…" He sat down beside her, looking at the screen.

" Yeah. Maria is having Dick's baby. Dick slept with Bob, and Bob slept with Julia who slept with Maria. And somewhere along the way one of them got AIDS but no one knows yet."

Inuyasha blinked.

" What's AIDS?"

It's official. His life sucked.

  
~

Inuyasha looked a bit worried now, as he eyes Kagome over his big n tasty sandwich.

She was unusually somber, her eyes studying the view outside the window as she nibbled absentmindedly on a French fry. 

The AIDS explanation led her to trying not to cry and to shut off the television abruptly before returning to her bedroom.

Inuyasha sighed, ignoring the pressing glares he was receiving from both Sango and Miroku. He'd explain later, but was she thinking about what had happened? Between his incarnate and her. If they did sleep together, did something worse happen?

"Kagome?" Sango asked, placing a hand over the younger girl's.

" Are you feeling well."

Kagome was silent before she licked her lips in an effort to answer.

" How long as AIDS been around?" She asked, not looking at her.

" Only since the 60's or 80's, I'm not quite sure. What brought this on?"

" A show I watched. They talked about it is all."

"Oh…"

Kagome smiled softly before stretching, looking around.

"When are we seeing this Sesshomaru…?"

" Tomorrow." Inuyasha answered gruffly, glowering at her for mentioning his name. And to his shock, Kagome glared back.

Kagome nodded, glaring still at Inuyasha as she walked by and returned to her room. When Inuyasha growled and beat his head against the table.

' Go me. Go and anger a miko who can kill you. A miko who can kill you with a nice laugh. And soft hands and-'

"Shit" He murmured, ignoring the bewildered looks that the others gave him as he went back to his laptop to talk to Shippo.

That was it. As soon as he returned to Kikyo, he was so getting laid.

~ 

****

Luna: This was more of a filler chapter in a sense. Yeah ^_^ Anyway…

Veron: Next chapter will reveal more of this elusive plot to you all!

Luna: Hurray!

Veron and Luna: REVIEW ONEGAII!

~*~Review Responses~*~

Ariane Adora: Inuyasha getting pregnant? o.O Interesting idea but no…Thanks for reviewing! ^_^

eX Driver Liz: *smiles innocently* Thank you for your review ^_^

animemistress419: *grins and whistles* Thanks for reviewing my fic ^^

FukashiOni: *glomps* Thank you for checking ^.^ Now I don't have to worry about people yelling at me over time zones! And does Kikyo have an ulterior motive? Well you'll just have to read and find out won't you? And maybe even define that opinion of yours ^^

IMPROVED Uber Rei Model 06: YEAH! Make a little jingle out of it! That would be so cool ^^

fetchboy84: Yes, yes he has. BAD HOUSHI-SAMA! lol. *huggles back* I updated my fic now go update yours! lol!

YunaFaerie: Quit being so bloody down on yourself. Your fics do not suck. They don't. Much better then my first attempt. And mine make you feel bad? Well nyeh. Here's a deal: My stories are angsty and depressing so they have revenge over your evil cliffies. lol ^_^

Ayame13: *grins innocently* Well you can't bug me at school NOW because of Spring Break! NYEH! lol. But we still need to have an imported episode of Inuyasha soon. *hugs* Later Tina-Chan ^^

~

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW!


	5. Skulls of the Past

****

Luna: Mwahaha I have returned! And I saw Secret Window last chapter; I just never mentioned it.

Veron: *nod* I couldn't go though…

Luna: It sucked without you!

Veron: *mopes*

Luna: And Johnny Depp is such a stud. All hail the studliness!

Veron…is that even a word?

Luna: Nope! On with the fic!

Veron: *slaps her hand against her forehead and shakes her head*

Luna: NOTE I have changed the rating to R for various reasons. There will be no lemons or lime per say…now a reviewer did suggest this but I already knew I would have to change it anyway. So now it has ^_^

Disclaimer: I only own…um…all my posters on my wall and my really comfy blankets. Me no own Inuyasha. Sorry. Just the story. SO BUG OFF PLAGERIZERS!

~*~ Chapter 5: Skulls of the past…

It was a bright Spring day, the sun was shining, the clouds were a pearly white against the vast clear blue sky, the flowers swayed in the breeze emitting their wonderful smell into the warm breeze and birds were singing in welcome.

Naraku gagged in annoyance as he shouldered his supply pack, beckoning his own archaeological group to follow him into the cave. It was rank and smelled. Death, vengeance and utter lust were apparent and clung to the rocky walls like a virus. Naraku shuddered involuntarily and glowered around the cave, sniffing in utter disgust.

" The things I do to get that stupid Shikon no Tama…" He murmured before turning to face his comrade, Kagura.

Her blood red eyes, were suspicious, analyzing every nook and cranny of the space around them, a cool breeze filtering inside, if her green beaded earrings with feathers at the tip moving forward were any indication. She stepped about the cavern, tapping a folded fan on the tanned skin of her chin. Before she turned, her eyes glowering darkly in her leaders direction as her black hair moved about her face.

" This is disgusting."

" I am aware of that."

" I better be getting paid extra…"

" Of course. Of course…" Naraku sighed, nodding in weary agreement. She always wanted an addition to her paycheck if she needed to do more work then necessary. But there was an aura about this place that both allured him and frightened him. He bit his lip before tying his long brown locks to get them out of the way as Kagura did the same to her own hair.

"Kanna!" He called, turning as the smiling girl ran up. She was Kagura's younger sister and loved going abroad, that and missing class and making up for it by turning in detailed reports about the places she'd been to please her teacher.

Her large black eyes gazed around as she pulled her brown hair back as well. Kanna smiled and looked up, shouldering a pack and a shovel with the other arm.

" What do you want Naraku-san?"

"Am I the only one that feel something wrong here?" He asked, as he saw Kanna register what he wanted her to do.

" I felt it too…" She murmured, her normally glittering eyes becoming serious in apprehension.

" We need to find the jewel, no matter what the costs."

Kagura nodded, her own weary and worried expression mirroring everyone else's.

" Since rumors are that Inuyasha and his troop have found a lead better then ours."

Naraku sighed and nodded, placing a reassuring hand on Kagura's shoulder.

" Goshinki is our only source we can use."

" You mean afford." Kagura shot back, shrugging his hand off of her in annoyance.

"Yes…that too." Naraku murmured, before flicking on the flashlight and gesturing for the other two to follow him.

The group burrowed deeper and deeper into the alcove, each step making their fear and apprehension run higher. 

~

In the very end of the cavern a voice echoed gleefully, his voice deep and baritone, utterly anticipating the groups arrival.

" Do not fret my pets. I shall take _very_ good care of you…" He cackled. 

~

The group froze as they heard the remnants of laughter from the end of the cavern, or was it screaming?

" Hello?" Kagura called out, aiming her flashlight toward the very end of the alcove.

" Are you hurt?" Naraku yelled, gripping his flashlight tighter.

Silence.

The two made their way toward the end, when Kanna's hair prickled at the back of her neck. And she ran after them, opening her mouth in warning, before she screamed in utter horror as she saw Naraku brush his fingers against an aged skull. Her sister standing motionlessly behind him, her eyes glittering in wonder as he held up the skull.

A deep voice rang through the cave, making everyone jump.

" Now."

Kanna screamed.

"NO!"

And the birds and breezes cut short as a bright light emitted from the cavern along with screams of anguish and terror.

  
After a moment, the birds began their song again.

~

Luna: A nice dose of angst and weirdness for you all.

Veron: I like this chapter ^_^

Luna: me too. And I KNOW that Kanna has white hair and pale skin in both the anime and in the manga. I will explain why I changed her color scheme NEXT chapter. So…

Both: REVIEW PLEASE, ONEGAI AND PARVAVORE!

~*~ Review Responses ~*~

****

Ana: Thanks and look I updated ^_^ 

Shippogrl: Ah yes…the infamous Kikyo. Do not fret, it will be revealed later on in the story.

FukashiOni: Do you know how much I love your reviews? You've been there for this story since chapter one and they're always entertaining and long ^_^ I too, am one of those Inuyasha fans that both pities and despises Kikyo. I am still unsure whether or not to make her the most hated character. For, that remains to be seen. Of course…I really COULD change that fact just to spite you. But then again, as with magicians, authoresses never reveal their plot lines to the public. ^.~ And I await your verdict, whenever it arrives! *hugs*

IMPROVED Uber Rei Model 06: *smiles* About the Sesshomaru idea, I cannot say. But it may be revealed later on. And don't worry about the Super Authoress jingle. Because corny is good ^_^

Asya18: Alas, we cannot ditch Kikyo. Because in many fanfictions I have read, she is a pinnacle part in malicious or benevolent happenings in the story. And I planned to change the rating from the beginning. For various reasons, this is the most adult story I have ever really written aside from the one-shot "Summer Rain" which I need to revise. The lime paragraph was utterly repulsive and boring now that I read over it. But aside from that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter ^_^

animemistress419: Arigatou! And look, I DID update!

eX Driver Liz: Yes, Miroku must not only have his ecchi problems as a gene, but if you stay in close contact long enough, you have your own hentai spasms. Of course, I being the overly cruel authoress I am, will use these 'spasms' to make Inuyasha as sexually tensioned as humanly possible. Or hanyou as the case may be. Glad to know you thought the humor soap opera interlude was funny ^_^

Super Super Holy Mango: YAY! You finally reviewed my new story! I wondered when you would, I was also wondering if you hated me fore deciding not to lengthen 'Mekura no Renai' after all…And I did read your fic and left a review. I hope you update soon ^.^ *gives Mango-san a free three hour pass of a massage by her top three favorite bishounen* Enjoy ^_^!

fetchboy84: Thankies! ^_^ *big starry eyes* You're updating tomorrow? SUGOI! ^_^ *big hugs and 20 boxes of Chocolate pocky*

~

REVIEW!


	6. Headlines

****

Luna: What evil cliffhangers I give you people.

Veron: No kidding.

Luna: La la la. I love this fic; it's so fun to write. The suspense! The annoyance! The utter lust everywhere!

Veron: And the fact that you are in a writing frenzy.

Luna: Yes I am! At the rate I'm writing I might just write up to chapter 10!

Veron: o.O

Luna: Yes, I wrote 4,5,and this one all in the same day. 3/27/04. I might write even more! Ha ha! ^_^

Veron: You're burning extra energy from yesterday aren't you?

Luna: YES! Secret Window was the bomb!

Veron: Apparently so…*mopes again*

Luna: Sorry...forgot *hugs her*

Random Person: NO REVIEWS TODAY BECAUSE LUNA IS LAZZZZZZZZYYYYYYYYY!!!!

Luna: *nod* If ya wanna know what I look like GO TO MY BLOG ON MY BIO!

Veron: On with the fic…

Disclaimer: Nope just the story and my new pair of glasses. Not Inuyasha. Nope.

~*~ Chapter 6: Headlines

Kagome bustled around the hotel room, stuffing her newly bought clothes into her suitcase. She sighed and blew a stray strand of hair out of her face, before throwing in her toiletries. Today they were returning to Japan. And she had to meet Kikyo, Inuyasha's fiancée after she met Sesshomaru.

His half brother, and they utterly despised each other, but no longer enough to kill the other. She bit her lip as she sat on the cover of the luggage carrier, grinning as she heard the locks click in place. Kagome wondered why they'd stop all of the sudden, if Inuyasha's utter anger when she mentioned his name were any indication.

She lugged the case down the stairs for the bellboy, she when jumped as a rushing Miroku ran by, slamming his fist on Inuyasha's door.

"INUYASHA! OPEN THIS DOOR!"

" HOLD ON BOUZU!"

"DAMMIT INUYASHA THIS IS FUCKING IMPORTANT!"

Kagome blinked, Miroku never cursed before…and she jumped as the bellboy ran off, but she caught up with him.

" A tip…" She offered as she read his nametag. "Hojo-Kun." Kagome finished, slipping some dollars into his pocket.

The boy blushed and nodded in thanks before dashing off.

She re entered the room, to see Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku pouring over a newspaper. Kagome cocked her head towards them, as she stepped forward.

" What's going on?"

"This." Sango answered, worry in her voice. Kagome nodded before taking the article into her own hands and read it:

__

" In a forgotten part of Tokyo, where the lush lands lie untouched, a group of archaeologists went on an expedition. For what, we cannot decipher, but a tragic event occurred. Investigators are still piecing the situation together and their one live witness barely talks anymore. Her name is Kanna Fujima, a young thirteen year old who would volunteer on the expeditions. She is currently in such shock that she never speaks except once and a while. And the other two persons involved have strangely disappeared. Kagura Fujima, Kanna's twenty-year-old sister went missing at the same time. She is said to be involved with the whole ordeal as well as the group's leader. Naraku Yamamoto, a twenty-eight year old archaeologist with a masters degree in his science. He too disappeared at the same moment as Kagura Fujima, if the police's convictions are correct. And one thing was missing from the site. A single skull."

" Shippo sent it to us via mail and it barely got in this morning." Miroku explained and Kagome nodded, handing the paper to Inuyasha.

"But what does this have to do with-"

"Everything." Inuyasha answered, before his golden eyes opened, directed at her in a serious expression she had never seen before.

" Naraku is employed underneath my brother as well as us. We were 'rivals' so to speak, not very serious ones but we were. They are searching for the same thing we are, but we can't tell you what it is just yet. Confidential information. This is a serious predicament Kagome. Sesshomaru called earlier while you were helping the busboy. He wants you to identify some things for him. And he won't hurt you, he just wants to know what happened to his employees."

He stopped and gazed at her steadily before continuing. 

" What we're getting into is too strange to be anything the police can handle. We have to solve this on our own, but I have a single question for you Kagome." 

Inuyasha's amber eyes were filled with a dire look, gazing sternly into her own surprised ones. 

" If you agree to help us, will you promise never to tell anyone about this if things go wrong? And you must never reveal your past to anyone besides Sesshomaru and us and whomever else we want you to trust. Do you understand?"

" Yes. I do."

"Will you help us then?"

Kagome nodded sternly.

" Yes, I will."

~

The entire ride back through Sesshomaru's private jet was silent and had a thick blanket of tension in it. Sango was gazing out the window, Miroku was reading the article over and over again trying to receive some clues from it, Inuyasha eyes were closed and his breathing steady, one would think he was asleep if his ears didn't twitch every time Kagome shifted.

Kagome had pulled her legs up to her chin and was resting it on her knees, locking her arms about her calves as she gazed somberly at the back of the chair in front of her.

What exactly had she agreed to? She knew their profession and she understood that this could lead into serious danger. But what did Inuyasha mean by being silent if things went wrong? Was this situation really so dire that they could all die in an effort to solve it? Kagome bit her lip, trying desperately to sort things out. One moment, she was sealed in ice and wondering why her lover had broken her heart and the next she was helping his reincarnation save his fellow employees. Fate had a funny way of twisting her head around, didn't it? And that girl…they had shown pictures of her. 

Kanna Fujima, she once had such bright lively eyes and thick brown locks and healthy tanned skin. But the picture beside her showed her in a hospital bed; similar to the one she herself had once been in. Her entire skin had turned deathly pale, her bottomless black eyes turned emotionless and her brown hair and turned as pale and colorless as her skin. Whatever had happened to her comrades had affected the young girl to the point of spiritual shock. If a person went into mental shock, they were crazy or simply needed time to recover; the second option was normally the way of healing physical shock. But spiritual shock was rare, and Kagome had rarely come across it in her years as an accomplished priestess. Kanna had gone through it; she had seen similar symptoms to the few she had seen go through the shock. Their eyes went somber black, and both their skin and hair went ghostly white. And more often then not, they rarely spoke and when the finally did it was a small whisper. 

Kagome winced in remembrance, her brother had gone through the same ordeal when he had seen their grandfather, mother, and father killed by the centipede demon before his very eyes. It broke his very soul, and he too went through spiritual shock. It killed him in the end, before Sango-san and herself could even finish off the centipede. 

The miko's eyes flickered over to where she could see the crown of Sango's head. Sango was her long lost friends reincarnate. She knew it and could feel it in her soul, but never mentioned it to her newfound friend. And if she told them the fate of her brother, they would wonder why her mother didn't do anything in defense. True, her mother had been a miko as well, but her powers were much weaker then her own. And her miko arrows didn't work, thus making them die and Souta become a shocked one. Poor thing, if she had only arrived with Sango-san sooner.

Kagome sighed heavily as she felt the jet land.

Reminiscing was really not a good way to pass time…

~

A young man sighed bored, playing with his claws absentmindedly as he propped his feet against the desk. The private jet terminal was hardly used lately since that anthrax scare a few months ago. Not that he could blame them but he really missed the tips. When suddenly, the doors opened and a group shuffled inside pulling their luggage behind him.

He knew better then to bug people in a rush, but his blue eyes locked on the youngest girl, struggling to keep up with the other woman. She had long ebony locks that were flying behind her, her chest heaving up and down with her labored breaths making his eyes follow them rhythmically before analyzing her face before she left to the main part of the airport.

Bright blue gray eyes and soft pink lips with tanned skin, he blinked as she saw her bubble gum tongue slip out for a moment, licking her lips before running after the group. And disappearing from sight.

And the boy blushed heavily.

With a wistful sigh, he picked up the phone beside him, calling up the security cameras.

" Yeah, it's Koga. Say, Bankotsu can you find this girl for me? Yeah just passed by, real cutie. Blue eyes…traveling with some dog-eared guy…I just want her address. That's all. …A photo only is fine too. Thanks, I owe you. Oh Ayame? She's doing well…"

~

The group had checked into their hotel before driving off to Sesshomaru's home. Kagome sighed and rubbed her temples; she was so tired…

And before she knew it, she had fallen asleep…on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha blushed as the girl settled her head on his shoulder, sleeping soundly. Well, it had been a busy day, with a sigh of defeat he pulled the girl closer to him. Smelling her hair, it smelled like…jasmine. He inhaled deeply, not realizing he had fallen asleep as well.

And so, the two slept in the backseat, not noticing the worried, knowing looks flashing between Sango and Miroku.

~

****

Luna: End of chappie 6!

Veron: A little Inu/Kag fluff in there for you all ^_^

Luna: But he's still engaged to Kikyo!

Veron: You really put them in evil spots didn't you?

Luna: Yes! ^_^

Veron: *sigh* Review!


	7. Awkward Silences

****

Luna: Don't you just love fluff? 

Veron: But of course fluff comes with consequences. 

Luna: Oh yes…*grins evilly*

Veron: Oh boy…

Disclaimer: *sings "I'm only Sixteen" by No Doubt* I only own this album. Not Inuyasha-Gumi. Just the story ^_^

~*~ Chapter 7: Awkward Silences

Inuyasha opened his eyes sleepily as he felt the car come to a stop. He yawned and looked down, suddenly becoming fully awake as he noticed the sleeping form beside him.

'Kagome…'

He gently tapped her shoulder, trying to avoid her wrath when she awoke. Kagome merely murmured and shrugged his hand away. Inuyasha sighed, before tapping her nose with his finger, his claw grazing her flesh slightly, making her shiver. When she opened her eyes, they were still stormy but clouded in a drowsy stupor and she smiled sexily up at him.

"Inuyasha-Kun…" She whispered his name, breathing heavily and gazing at him longingly. He'd never seen her like this…it both frightened and allured him.

"Kagome?" 

The said girl merely smiled and ran her fingertips lovingly over his mouth, giggling as he blushed. His breathing grew heavier as she neared closer, her stormy eyes dark with desire and full of longing as she let her fingertips trace the planes of his face. Inuyasha bit his lip as his blush became darker as she neared closer. Her pink lips merely a few centimeters away from his own, her soft breathes playing on the skin of his mouth. His eyes became half-lidded as she ran her nails delicately over his ears, a tiny smile tugging at her lips as he shivered involuntarily. 

The flush on her face that covered her milky skin, her wide emotional ocean gray eyes, her pouty lips…He dared himself to near closer to her, just one more movement and his lips would finally cover her own.

" Inuyasha-Kun…" She whispered heatedly, shutting her eyes and letting her long lashes make shadows upon the flushed skin of her cheeks. Kagome moved her face closer, until he could nearly taste her, when he blinked.

'Inuyasha-Kun?'

With a curse, Inuyasha growled and pushed her away, wondering why his heart cried out as he did so. He was going to marry Kikyo! Not this girl he barely met! What was he thinking? Why was he doing this? What was wrong with him? Why did he feel this way about it? Kikyo was for him, not her. She was just some connection. Part of the job, end of story.

So why did his heart break as her eyes blinked in realization and she gasped? And the crimson color on her face darkened, only from embarrassment, not from want. 

" I-I I…I don't know what came over me…" She looked so frightened and embarrassed that she might just scream. Her eyes flickered to his left hand, and the golden band on his ring finger and she gasped. Tears of regret sprung to her eyes and it tugged at his heart.

'Don't cry, Kagome. Please don't…' But he couldn't speak, he was still in shock and his vocal cords were tightening as she bit her lip to keep the tears from spilling forth.

Kagome removed the seatbelt and slid out of the car, looking over her shoulder.

"Gomen Nasai Inuyasha." She said, saying his name like she normally would, before slamming the door behind her and abruptly following the disappearing figures of Sango and Miroku as fast as her legs could carry her.

~

The group appeared in the office, sitting in the chairs designated for them in front of Sesshomaru's desk. Kagome sat down, not letting herself gaze at Inuyasha in fear of continuing what had happened earlier. She had lost herself in his eyes, those golden eyes that ensnared her. Made her his slave…Kagome bit down hard on her tongue. She couldn't focus on that. Not now.

The large black leather chair turned to reveal the infamous Sesshomaru she had heard of. His long silver locks drifted down his back, his dark honey eyes analyzing each one of them, the navy blue crescent catching her attention as did the purple stripes on his face and the magenta marks on his eyelids and arms.

" I take it you received the package from Shippo?"

"Hai." They answered, as Kagome stayed silent.

"Good." His emotionless eyes settled on Kagome, and his eyebrow raised, his eyes flickering to his younger half sibling before returning to her.

"So you are the miko I have heard so much about."

"Hai."

"Your name."

"Kagome Higurashi, Sesshomaru-sama." She answered, gauging his reaction as she said this. If the crescent on his forehead was any indication to his lineage…

A humorless smirk crossed his lips for a brief moment as he gazed at Kagome.

" You are an observant one."

Kagome bowed her head demurely as thanks.

" You deserved to be the guardian of the Shikon no Tama."

Kagome choked a gasp and stared wide-eyed at the man. Was that what they were looking for? Using her for? To find the jewel?

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes briefly at the girl's reaction before sending a growl at his brother.

" You never told her what we were seeking?"

" I was going to."

" But not soon enough apparently, _little_ brother." He spoke calmly, although the acid that dripped from his words belied the rage he was feeling, directed at Inuyasha.

" No apparently not." Kagome broke through, glaring pointedly at Inuyasha. " If I wasn't in your debt I would be using my powers on you right now." She said, her voice brutally cold. Kagome was not one who enjoyed being taken for as a fool.

"Kagome-Chan…" Sango whispered about to place a hand on her shoulder when she turned and glowered dangerously at the woman and Miroku.

" And you knew as well. And had the audacity to befriend me for your own uses. You are vile." She whispered, making Sango wince at her words and back away.

Kagome's hard gaze matched Sesshomaru's own steely one.

" You want to know its whereabouts, correct Sesshomaru-sama?"

Sesshomaru nodded.

A humorless laugh escaped Kagome's mouth, totally opposite to her character.

" I haven't even the slightest idea where it went."

"What?"

" When I was sealed, the jewel protected me and itself by changing the hanyou's spell and sending me into an ice cavern. Where we weren't ever to be seen again." Kagome fisted her hands, digging her nails into her palms, relishing in the feeling of the pain and the warm liquid droplets of her blood that was evident.

" When I was unsealed, I could not sense the jewel. And I still can't. Using me was a waste of your precious time."

Sesshomaru regarded her for a moment.

" I see."

Kagome stood, bowing her head, her bangs overshadowing her face.

" But you cannot leave or abandon your promise to us. Things have not gone wrong. You are still to be under the protection of Inuyasha and the others, as well as myself. Also, you will still abide by your word of helping us find Naraku and Kagura. Understood?"

"Hai."

"Very well then. Jakken, take them all to their rooms and order the hotel to ship their belongings here. You will never leave these grounds unless given permission or with one of us. You are in danger now."

" Why?"

" Because you are as legendary as Midoriko herself."

And with that, his frog like servant ushered the tensioned group to their rooms, nearly suffocating in the aura of anger that Kagome was giving off.

~

Kagome lie on her bed, staring soullessly at the ceiling. It was all a ruse, the entire thing. The kindness, the clothing, everything from the word go since she had awakened had been a large lie. All so they could grasp the jewel. Again she had been betrayed. Again her heart had been broken. Again she had made herself a slave to her passions…to her fears.

Her fear of being alone. 

She picked up a pillow and sat up, hugging it to her chest and burying her face in it.

' I wish you were here with me now…Inu-Kun.'

Her head shot up, wait…Sesshomaru-sama had connections everywhere! Surely, she could find out why he had betrayed…

No.

She would not ask for help. And she would only give it when needed. Twice she'd been burned.

And she was tired of being shy.

~

****

Luna: Kagome is pissed.

Veron: Evidently.

Luna: Now what ever shall she do? *evil grin*

Veron: *sigh*

Kagome: Review. Now. Or else. *narrows eyes*

Luna: HEY! You're supposed to be over THERE! *points to the last scene*

Kagome: *glowers dangerously at Luna*

Luna: Or not…heh heh o.O;;

Veron: Yes…*cough* review!

Luna: 50 reviews! WOOT! Won't update till I get 60 ^.~

  
~*~ Review Responses ~*~

****

Ayame-Chan: Hi Tina-Chan! Will you stop begging for Kikyo bashing already? Oi! @.@ I'm the type of Inuyasha fan who has a love-hate relationship with that character. Sometimes, I sympathize with her or I just plain out hate her guts and want to melt her and sell her as facial cream. But thanks for reviewing ^_^

fetchboy84: Huzzah! Another update! And a squid? Ew…it's like making sushi in science class. *eye twitch* Calamari isn't my style though…anyway, thanks for reviewing ^_^

eX driver Liz: Shocking ne? Good to know! And about what happened to them exactly…tis a secret. Shh…*presses index finger to her lips* Ja!

IMPROVED Uber Rei Model 06: Yes, such an unfortunate fate no? Ah yes, the infamous Sess/Kag fics….Don't worry, I recently became addicted to them as well. But only well written ones, not the ones with the cliché summary, of Inuyasha chooses Kikyo and Kagome goes for Sess in revenge or what not. Too boring, and utterly OOC. AU's are my favorite, and the fanart are favorites of mine as well. Now as for me writing one…well, Tina-Chan my friend would MURDER me and never read the story. Since, she is an AVID Inu/Kag shipper. But the idea has crossed my mind on more then one occasion. I might do one sometime in the far future. If you have any good Sess/Kag to recommend to me, please do so ^_^ Thanks for reviewing!

firebird5: LIKE Invader Zim? My friend that is a VAST understatement, I ADORE and LOVE Invader Zim, so much so that I even have met the creator, Jhonen Vasquez himself and have received his autograph and a picture with him! I have a shirt of Gir that says "Somebody needs a hug" and a gir armband, and a gir doll and gir and zim shoelaces and gir folders and a gir beanie! So you could say I like Gir more then Zim. Gaz comes in second ^^ Did you know they're releasing the episodes on DVD in May this year? *grins* AND I'M GONNA BAKE THE CKAE! *cuddles back* Thanks for reviewing!

Super Super Holy Mango: Lol, yes your fic has a very original and entertaining idea. And lol about the kill Naraku thing. And I do hope you enjoyed your three hour bishie massage ^^ Although, I would have picked Tamahome, Sasuke, and Eclipse ^_^

Akeranai: Wow you risked your freedom for me? Aw…*glomps* *glares at Inuyasha and smacks him upside the head with her trusty aluminum baseball bat* AND STOP TEASING YOUR SISTER! *glare* Anyway, that was my first fic, and I always do get those mixed up. Thankies ^^

~*~ Chapter 6 reviews ~*~

IMPROVED Uber Rei Model 06: Well there were no responses because we were going down to eat and my dad was rushing me like anything to get off so we could go and feast! But I made up for it ne? ^_^

Dark Whispers: Yes, it is a rather large setback that Inuyasha is engaged to Kikyo. But like any good Inu/Kag story, it will be dealt with some how ^_^

fetchboy84: Oooh! I love fluff too! Especially cotton candy flavored, blue. Mmm…oh you meant fanfic fluff! Sorry! I like that too, and look I updated!

Ayame-Chan: I may come this Thursday. Not sure yet. And I'm glad you liked the chapter, but I have one thing to ask you. STOP ASKING ME FOR KIKYO BASHING! Gawd o.o….thanks for reviewing ^^

Akeranai: Wow, you got up at 6 am on restriction to read this chapter? *big starry eyes* That's so cool! And nice and sweet and wow! You are so more dedicated then I would be. o.o;; I'd be sleeping!!!! *hugs* 

eX Driver Liz: Yes, it will be! But, she's not my favorite character either, more of a love-hate thing. Sometimes I sympathize with her and other times I want to slit her throat and drop her body in a river. Ty for reviewing!

deathsite-zero: Thank you ^^

~

REVIEW!


	8. Mirror Image

****

Luna: Chapter 8 has arrived! ^_^

Veron: Yup. Now on with it!

Luna: XP fine….

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, me no own…so you no sue!

~*~ Chapter 8: Mirror Image

Kikyo sighed softly and toyed with a strand of her hair, her stormy eyes worried and nervous. Shippo had filled her in on what Inuyasha had been too afraid to. He had been shot by a miko. But Kikyo decided not to become vengeful with his attacker seeing as how it had been a horrid misunderstanding. She was more worried on how the girl herself would react. From what Shippo had told her, she looked just like her. Albeit a bit older and her hair more straight, much taller as well. Kikyo bit her lip and took a deep breath as Sesshomaru's large mansion came into view.

' Here goes nothing…' She thought, before stepping out of the vehicle and entering the premises. 

~

Kagome sat by a large bay window in one of the many parlors, cracking the window a bit, enjoying the Spring's breeze caress her face. Today, she was to meet Kikyo. Inuyasha's fiancée'. Evidently, they looked alike or why else would Shippo warn her about it?

" Inu-Kun…" She whispered brokenly not noticing the slight knock at the door. Why she felt so alone and lovesick for her sealer she couldn't place. But she did, and regretted that she was ever unsealed at all…

The knock came around once again, louder and more persistent; Kagome turned before announcing that they could come in.

And Kagome choked on her breath in shock.

~

Kikyo and Kagome simply stared at each other in wonder for the first few minutes. There was no tension or dislike coating the walls, just utter surprise.

Kagome was the first to recover; she stood, dusting off her red hakama pants before striding over to face the other woman.

" Higurashi Kagome." She greeted, extending her hand towards the other woman.

" Oh! Iwata Kikyo." The two shook hands and smiled wanly at one another.

" Do you want to sit?" Kagome offered. Kikyo nodded and the two sat across from the other by the window Kagome had been at earlier.

Silence reigned for a few long moments.

" That's a nice ring." Kagome spoke, breaking the awkward silence that had filled the parlor.

" It's my engagement ring." Kikyo poised her hand downward, to show off the stone, making it glitter in the light.

Kagome smiled sadly, taking her hand in hers and examining it.

" What kind of stone?"

" A blue diamond." 

Kagome blinked.

"That sounds expensive."

" It was. But he worked really hard to purchase it for me…" Kikyo trailed off, wondering if speaking about her soon to be husband was a risky topic.

Apparently it wasn't.

" I had one as well. Once."

" But you can only be eighteen at least!" Kikyo said, rather surprised one so young would consider marriage.

" In my era, most girls were married at sixteen summers. In a year or more I would have been considered an old maid."

" Who gave you the ring?"

Kagome smiled, knowing that question would come into play. Her eyes became distant as she gazed over the city, the windows reflecting the sunset.

" Inuyasha's incarnate."

~*~ Flashback ~*~

__

" Inuyasha!" Kagome called out, giggling as she spun around, her white blouse billowing about her torso as she searched the forest trees for the elusive hanyou.

She gasped as a pair of callused hands closed around her eyes. Kagome giggled as she gently pried them off of her face, before tilting her head back and gazing up at her lover.

" You jerk." She insulted playfully, tugging at his ear.

"Wench." He answered, nuzzling her neck. 

"Remember what you said a few weeks ago?" Inuyasha asked, nibbling on her earlobe.

He took her moan as a yes.

" You said, that you wanted to be with me. And what did I say in return?" He asked, a mischievous gleam in his eye.

" That…that you wanted to be with me. And always protect me." Kagome gave in to her impulses and turned, taking him by his forelocks and tugging, making his mouth meet hers.

" And I meant it."

Kagome nipped at his bottom lip before pulling away, gasping softly for air.

" I know you did."

Inuyasha took her mouth with his, teasing her lips apart with his tongue. Before pulling away, having to smirk at her utter frustrated look. 

Before he pulled out a tiny silver ring with a black stone in it. 

" I told you I meant it." He said, slipping it on her finger. Kagome gasped, putting her hand in front of her gaze, tilting it in the sunlight, watching the sunlight reflect off of the shiny band.

"Where did you…"

"Mother's ring."

Kagome smiled, as the hanyou actually looked rather bashful.

" I figured since I already marked you and all. I might as well do it the human way too." He murmured, looking rather defensive if she said anything to tick him off.

The miko smiled, taking his hand with her own and kissing his knuckles. 

" Thank you." She whispered. " But I can't wear it on my finger."

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked, ears drooping slightly.

" I still need to protect the village, and it might affect my skills. So…" Kagome pulled out a red line of cloth and slid the ring on. Before tying it about her neck and hiding it beneath her blouse.

Inuyasha smiled at her before lunging at her. Embracing her.

And there they stayed, comforted in their everlasting commitment to each other and the other's presence.

~*~ End Flash back ~*~

Kagome stopped, before pulling the tattered necklace out, playing with the ring with her fingertips.

" And he betrayed you after all of that?"

" I'm not so sure anymore…hanyou's don't have magical powers aside from their demon ones. And demon powers are overcome by purification powers. But I was so angry that I didn't care…"

Kikyo smiled sadly at the girl as she hid the necklace underneath her blouse again.

" What do you mean by him marking you?"

Kagome slid down her collar, and showed two fangs marks the scars milky and evident on her tanned skin.

" In youkai 'marriage' he marks you to show you are his and he is yours."

" But that could only happen if you…right?" Kikyo trailed off, looking embarrassed.

"Yes." Kagome admitted, looking rather tired as she closed the window. Before standing she answered, " I slept with Inuyasha. His incarnate."

" I always thought that…" Again Kikyo trailed off, standing beside Kagome.

" One does not need to be pure in body to be pure in soul. Remember that will you?"

" Of course." Kikyo made for the door and almost turned the doorknob when Kagome called out to her.

" Inuyasha, the reincarnation. He's yours. I won't try and take him. I know its not Inu-Kun. So don't worry, your marriage is safe."

Kikyo smiled and sighed mentally in relief before waving and departing the room. Kagome sighed, feeling much better that she had gotten that off of her chest before making her way over to the window again.

" You may own Inuyasha. This version of him. His personality, his body, his commitment and mind. But no matter what you do or what he does. His soul and mine are intertwined. I own his soul." Kagome whispered to herself.

"As much as he owns mine."

  
~

****

Luna: Ooh angsty ness!

Veron: The genre is romance/angst

Luna: Yeah. Dun worry, Kag's not taking him to hell. But because they were to be married by human standards, lost their virginity to the other and were married by youkai standards, their souls are forever intertwined. Inuyasha owns Kagome's soul. And Kagome owns Inuyasha's. Get it? And yeah, Inuyasha's a bit OOC in the flashback, but hey! They're by themselves, no witnesses and they got the whole love misunderstandings over and done with. So he can be a BIT more affectionate right?

Veron: Review! ^_^

~*~ Review Responses ~*~

IMPROVED Uber Rei Model 06: I suppose it is a spider sense ne? But then again, I'm still delving into the pairing. But Veron has been bugging me dropping none so subtle hints on us working on a Kag/Sess fic together. In face, I'm thinking of changing my author name to Luna & Veron Productions. But I'm not quite sure yet. *shrugs* Hoped you liked this chapter!

fetchboy84: Ew…cooking it? Gross, I could barely stand the chemical smell of the frogs last year. Ugh *green face* Ty for reviewing. And…UPDATE ALREADY! ^^;;

nikko the priestess: Oh course you fine readers will find out! Just not for a while. I have many sub plots woven about the main plot. Hee hee ^^;; But do not fear, all in good time, all in good time. ^^

Ayame-chan: Hee! Thanks so much! And I still have your DVD's! Yeesh ^^;;

eX Driver Liz: Of course she is! But she cools off, but she never forgets. ^-~

Shjorpa: Wow…all in one go? Thanks so much! I just hope you don't get addicted. Like I am to Maiden of the Moon's fics! ^^;; Ty for reviewing!

~

Luna: All done…

Veron: REVIEW!


	9. Cottage Cheese

****

Luna: PAPER MARIO!

Veron: *stares* Aren't you go-

Luna: PAPER MARIO!

Veron: What about the ne-

Luna: PAPER MARIOOOOO!

Veron: Will you stop interr-

Luna: PAPER MARIO!

Veron: *eye twi-

Luna: PAPER MARIO!

Veron: *gags Luna* You even interrupted my movements! And will you shut up about Paper Mario already?

Luna: Hayher ario *muffled*

Veron: *groan* Anyway, She's come up with a new idea for a fanfiction. And may start production on it soon. As soon as she gets past the sentence that came UP with the inspiration in the first place…

Luna: Welcome to Yoshi's Cabana. What's you pleasure?

Veron: Um yes…that one. Paper Mario. The game she's been playing for the past two days. Older game but apparently a favorite of hers.

Luna: I BEAT THE SHY GUYS!

Veron: Even though they suck?

Luna: AND THEY SCREAM FUNNY!

Veron: S-

Luna: AND CORNFLAKES ARE MADE OUT OF ROOSTERS! *Points to Kellogg's box*

Veron: ON WITH THE FIC! *Growls*

Disclaimer: Don't own Kellogg's, Paper Mario, or Inuyasha. Just the story ^^

~*~ Chapter 9: Cottage Cheese

Kagome blinked sleepily as she looked over at her window, her soft-eyed gaze following the paths of the rain. Its calming roar of water against the eaves and windowpanes made Kagome smile and shift comfortably under her covers. Sighing contentedly as she twirled a strand of her hair around her finger, her eyes boring holes into the ceiling.

Cottage cheese ceiling.

Cottage cheese.

Cottage cheese sounded…good about then.

Kagome bit her lip and stretched, her miko blouse falling open, exposing her ebony bra, her stormy eyes locked on the red digits of her clock.

2:30 am.

Who the hell would be up at this hour?

Well aside from her anyway.

With a shrug, she slid out of bed, adjusting her pants so that they fell off of her hips slightly, exposing some bare skin.

So she was in a weird mood of hers that she'd get into once in a while lately. The mood she named:

Miko slut on the mission for midnight snack.

Or MSOTMFMS for short. Though it wasn't much shorter in the first place. 

Kagome tiptoed out of the room, her destination: the kitchen.

~

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he looked over in the shadows of the hallway. Someone was coming closer…

With a sniff, he blinked.

Kagome.

With a choked sound, he quickly shut the milk carton and shoved it in the fridge, seating himself on one of the stools by the bar/counter area.

How was he supposed to face her ever since keeping the truth from her? And her icy glares were pretty scary…but well. He had to apologize sometime. Or he would feel guilty.

Since when did he feel guilty about _anything_?

A shift of clothing caught his attention and he looked up, and stared.

His eyes widened as he saw the opened white blouse, the shoulder sliding down slightly, exposing the brassiere strap beneath it. His eyes slowly roamed down lower and he gulped audibly as he came across the lacy black cups that held her breasts. The hanyou's golden eyes slowly slid down the exposed midriff until he stopped at her hakama's waist, the rim of her ebony undergarments partially visible against the crimson of her pants.

And that's when a frying pan met his face and made him fly off of his chair and land on his ass.

" I take it you like what you see." Kagome greeted dryly, her eyes contempt with disgust as she stood over him, her arms crossed underneath her bust line, subconsciously making her breasts seem fuller.

Making the hanyou stare again.

And Kagome's foot smashed him upside the head.

" Miroku is clearly a bad influence on you." She said, glaring at him as she noticed the dried milk mustache on his upper lip.

" Apparently we shouldn't drink from the milk carton anymore either."

Inuyasha grunted as he stood, moving over to the other counter top where his half eaten sandwich lie waiting. Kagome sighed and perched herself on the counter beside him, patting the seat beside her.

" You want me to sit on the counter?"

" So?"

"Why?"

"Why not?" Kagome pressed, looking over at him, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. And Inuyasha sighed and perched himself next to her.

" I have this feeling your hitting on me. Do you like taken goods or something?" Inuyasha teased, tapping her on the nose.

" Of course. If you're good enough to have Kikyo accept, then you are worth the effort." Kagome replied, giggling softly as she leapt off the counter.

And headed for the fridge.

'Cottage cheese. Yummy…'

Where Inuyasha intercepted her.

" What do you want from here? Hopefully not my milk carton."

Kagome wrinkled her nose in disgust. And then pouted, " I just want some cottage cheese."

Inuyasha saluted. " Coming right up!" And turned, opening it up and digging around for the tell tale yellow tub. This was his way of apologizing, warped perhaps but maybe she'd get it.

Kagome looked over at the window and closed her eyes; listening to the rain and feeling herself become drowsy. With a sigh, she placed her head on Inuyasha back when he stiffened.

" Oi." He started softly. " What are you doing?"

" You're a nice pillow. Keep looking for my cottage cheese."

" Hai Miko-sama."

Kagome smiled against his shirt, when she heard him cry out softly in victory, and she wrapped her arms about his waist.

Where he blushed again.

"Gimme the cottage cheese." She murmured, her tiny hands poking him in the belly.

"Sure." With that, he dropped the container into her grasp and she retreated back to her seat on the counter.

Kagome smiled, digging in with her fingers and licking the creamy concoction off of her fingertips.

" Maybe we shouldn't eat from the cottage cheese either." Inuyasha jabbed, returning to eating his sandwich.

Kagome grinned and licked some of the food off of her upper lip before pointing to the discarded lid with her name on it.

" Nyeh." She countered, sticking her tongue out.

" I'll rip it out." Inuyasha threatened, glowering at her.

" I'd like to see you try." She challenged, sticking her tongue out again and leaning forward on her elbows, her face level with his as he sat angrily across from her. When she gave a cry and fell, as he tried to catch her, his nails scratched her lightly on the cheek.

' I don't want to go and search for band-aids in the dark…'

Inuyasha bit his lip, before carefully taking her face his in hands and licking away the blood quickly. Thanking the gods that his blush was hidden in the shadows.

Kagome blinked as her skin became pale and she whispered in shock.

" Do you realize what you've done?" She asked softly.

" What the hell do you mean?" Inuyasha asked, becoming nervous at her utter horrified expression.

" You licked my blood off me."

"And…"

" You don't know a whole lot about demons do you?"

" And you do?"

" I lost my virginity to one dumbass." Her face looking at him seriously as he gulped.

" And you do realize that demons mate for life. And if they wish, eternity correct?"

Inuyasha stumbled as he fell backward, scooting back as she crawled forward. Looking every bit of a deadly panther stalking her prey, her eyes flashing dangerously in the clouded moonlight, her ebony locks falling about her face, her movements slow and calculating.

Cruel.

" Meaning you've just cheated on your fiancée'."

"N-n-n-nani?"

" You bonded me to you. A girl who was mated for eternity to your incarnate. But until they find each other again and one tastes the others blood. The deathly lust and attraction is gone. But you didn't know."

Inuyasha merely stared as he slowly began to understand, his heart beating rapidly as the metal of his engagement ring seemed to burn the very skin off of fingers.

" You've dug both of us into a hole, one we can't get out of."

" I…"

" **Do you even know how Kikyo will feel**?" She whispered harshly, venom dripping off of her every word, as daggers seemed to spring, sharp and deadly from her eyes.

Inuyasha shut his eyes as he fisted his hands, making his claws dig into his palms, relishing in the pain and the metallic smell that encompassed his senses.

" You've lost her now. And won me instead. And believe me, I wanted nothing to do with being your prize." She spat.

Inuyasha weakly opened his eyes, wincing as she stood, looking ready to slit his throat with his own claws if necessary. 

" I hate you." The miko murmured softly before turning and striding out.

__

I hate you.

I hate you.

I hate you.

I hate you.

The words rang around his mind, and he visibly flinched, the words wounding his heart more then he would have ever thought.

And it was in that moment that he realized the true danger of the proverbial hole he had dug them both in.

He was hers and all the emotions that were entwined with that notion.

And not Kikyo's.

Not his fiancée'.

Kagome was his again and she too would have to suppress her own feelings. She was his now.

Not his incarnate's.

Inuyasha cursed violently, and slammed his fist into the cupboard, biting back a humorless laugh as the wooden door cracked and broke in two pieces.

Just like Kikyo's heart would.

As soon as she knew.

Never noticing the other shadow that crawled across the walls.

~

Inuyasha rose, forcing his nausea to ebb as he made his way to his own bedroom door. Flinching as he passed the room that Kikyo slept in. Poking his head in, he jumped as he noticed she was no longer in her bed.

The hanyou leapt three feet into the air as someone tapped their fingers on his shoulder. With a curse, he spun around and choked on his foul words as he stared blankly at the person behind him.

Kikyo.

Her angry sad gaze boring holes into his flesh, making his toned skin turn deathly pale with worry and apprehension.

" Kikyo I-"

She said nothing merely glowered at him, her knuckles white with fury as she fisted her own hands. Silently, she slid off her ring and slipped it into his hand, kissed him soullessly on the forehead and left him alone in the hall. Staring at the closed door of her bedroom and cursed.

" Kikyo…" He murmured and flinched as he whispered her name as he returned to the hall, his posture and face desolate of expression.

And the two rings burned as if the fires of Satan's domain were carved into them, making his flesh crawl.

Because it wasn't Kagome's ring.

Inuyasha stalked into his room and stared blankly at his sullen expression in the looking glass of his bathroom, before analyzing the engagement rings in his palm. As he stared, his body jerked and he dropped the rings, watching in horror as the two bands fell down the drain, never to be seen again. He cried out, trying to catch them, and as he brushed against the last feeling of silver. He winced.

And threw up as a burning sensation racked the base of his neck.

__

And the rain continued to fall…

~

****

Luna: Angst.

Veron: Now everyone will be happy. Kikyo and Inuyasha are no longer together. But Inuyasha and Kagome aren't exactly on 'consenting' terms either. And she's still angry with him and the others for deceiving her.

Luna: YAY!

Veron: Where the hell are you going with this anyway?

Luna: *merely smiles innocently*

Veron: *sigh* REVIEW ONEGAI!

~*~ Review Responses ~*~

IMPROVED Uber Rei Model 06: *laughs and helps her color her pants neon green* The Yoshi Cabana inspiration maybe a Sess/Kag. I must go over it with my dear Veron. Ty for reviewing! ^^

LoupeyLady: *smiles* And I answered you when I reviewed your story yesterday ^_^ Thanks for reviewing though!

Akeranai: Oooh, now I must go and read this fic of yours ^_^ Thanks for reviewing. But I have a question: Do you mean I inspire you or my stories? I'm confuzzled @.@

~

****

Luna: That's ALL! *glares playfully* GIMME UP TO AT LEAST 65 REVIEWS AND I'LL UPDATE AGAIN!

Veron: You'd do it anyway

Luna: True, but that motivates me.. ^^

Veron: *sigh* REVIEW!


	10. And the shadows of the heart

****

Luna: I was so unconditionally evil last chapter.

Veron: nods

Luna: rocks out to System of a Down I BUY MY CRACK I SMACK MY BITCH RIGHT HERE IN HOLLYWOOD! Keeps head banging

Veron: . weird…anyway…ignore the lyrics she just sang from Prison Song. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Me own nothing. Neither the System of a Down lyrics or any of the Inuyasha characters. So nyeh!

Chapter 10: And the shadows of the heart consume…

Kagome stiffened as she heard a knock on her door, a feeling of foreboding washed over her, making her skin prick in apprehension.

" Come in."

Swallowing audibly, the miko turned, to become face to face with Kikyo. Kikyo glared and her eyes flashed, her mouth set in a grim line.

" You promised our marriage would be in safe." She murmured her brown eyes aflame with hate.

" Inuyasha drew blood. My blood. I knew he was yours. He awakened who he really was with my blood. We mated for eternity, Inu-kun and I. But only would the feelings be awakened if either of our blood was tasted by the other."

" You made him."

Kagome's eyebrows knitted together in confusion, her eyes narrowing at the haggard faced woman standing in her line of sight. Her skin was starkly pale, bag underneath her eyes from lack of sleep and puffy from crying over her loss. Red marks from her own nails clawing at her skin were apparent on her milky skin, her raven hair rumpled and her normally kind brown eyes dark with hatred, betrayal and anger.

Kagome choked on her breath, it was like viewing her own reflection from when she had been betrayed by Inu-kun. Was this how she had looked before being sealed by the insufferable half demon? Was this how she appeared in death?

" You made him." Kikyo repeated her voice cold and emotionless as she walked menacingly toward Kagome. Every step Kikyo made forward, Kagome took a wary step backwards, until she was pressed up against the cool glass of her bedroom window.

" He loved _me_. He proposed to _me_. He wanted _me_. **Not** _you_." Kikyo whispered, over and over in a nearly inaudible mantra, her entire expression and movements made numb and deliberate. Kagome's eyes flashed with sympathy and misted with tears.

It was too late to save Kikyo from her anger and malevolence now.

Her negative emotions had…consumed her.

"Kikyo. You don't understand what you're doing. Kikyo…you have to come back. This isn't you." Kagome persisted, trying desperately to awaken the kind woman she had first met.

" He wanted _me_. Not **YOU**!" Kikyo screamed, tackling Kagome, crashing through the glass and out of the bedroom. And into the air, where the two women began to plummet to grass below.

Kagome choked on her screams as she fell her eyes wide and shocked at the utter bloodlust glowing in Kikyo's eyes. When, instinct kicked in.

Kagome's eyes narrowed and glowed with a flash of pink light, before kicking the maniacal woman off of her and twisting away in mid air, before opting to float a few feet from Kikyo's fallen body. 

" I did not make him." Kagome spoke, her eyes narrowing as the injured woman shakily stood up. 

" You did. He loved me!"

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were having a meeting with Sesshomaru, his office a few floors below Kagome's bedroom.

Inuyasha was unusually silent, his eyes haunted and confused, his only response to their inquiries of his health was a twitch of his ears.

" You will be required to interrogate Ms. Fujima on your own later on this week. The police aren't uncovering that much information and are likely to drop the case later on this year if we do not make haste." Sesshomaru spoke, his harsh gaze sweeping over the few employees in his room, lingering for a moment on the strange expression on his half sibling's face.

Sango and Miroku nodded and stood, preparing to gather their belongings and leave when a crash above alerted them.

And two female forms flew right down past the window to the right side of them.

Inuyasha blinked and slammed open the window, staring down as the two girls writhed against the other, until Kagome managed to wrench his estranged ex fiancée off of her.

" Kikyo…" He murmured his eyes glazed and his expression emotionless as Sango and Miroku rushed out looking anxiously out the window.

"KAGOME-CHAN!"

" KAGOME-SAMA!"

__

Kagome…

__

I hate you

Inuyasha flinched and he leapt up onto the sill, the strange burning sensation returning to the base of his neck. He leapt out of the window, his eyes narrowed as he watched the ground rise to greet him.

' You may hate me Kagome. But believe me…' He landed on a stone bench and was about to ram through the space between the two women, when he was knocked back by a spirit barrier.

Inuyasha cried out as Kikyo pulled a bow out from thin air and shot an arrow at Kagome, skimming the flesh of her back.

' The feeling isn't mutual.'

Kagome flinched and cried out as she felt an arrowhead slash at the skin of her back, setting her nerves ablaze. With a gasp, she fell to her hands and knees, breathing heavily as the smell of blood reached her nose.

" He is _mine_." Kikyo whispered, slowly notching an arrow and aiming it at Kagome's fallen form.

With a cry, Kikyo released the bowstring, watching with a smirk of smug satisfaction as the miko arrow barreled towards the girl.

Kikyo gasped as a small shield deflected the arrow, making it fall at Kagome's feet. Kagome's eyes flashed again with miko energy as she stood up, ignoring the throbbing pain of her injury as her calm eyes regarded the maniacal woman before her.

" No…" She whispered softly, echoing defeat and realization as she picked up the fallen arrow and transformed the it into a bow, her eyes merely focused on the horrified expression that was Kikyo's as she tried another arrow.

Kagome merely raised her hand as she deflected the weapon's energy, taking the arrow and notching it herself.

Aiming right at Kikyo.

" No. He's mine." She replied simply, releasing the arrow, the shaft becoming enveloped in a large aura of Sakura colored light.

And Kikyo screamed and fell her breathing shallow as her dark blood pooled around her.

Kagome sighed as the medics took Kikyo's near dead form away, her back had been appropriately mended and she felt so tired.

She faked not being able to speak and Sesshomaru aptly answered all of the police's inquiries. Thank goodness, she was tired enough as it was. Inuyasha stood right beside her, as she gazed at the caution tape that surrounded the area where Kikyo had fallen. Her stormy eyes emotionless and her body unmoving as she kept a death grip on her bow, her ebony hair flowing softly in the breeze. 

When the last government vehicle drove away, leaving a trail of gravel and dirt in its wake, Kagome breathed a heavy sigh of relief. One she hadn't realized she had been holding, before she shivered and her eyes rolled back into her head, before collapsing on the grass.

Inuyasha cried out and picked her up in his arms, and stood up looking over his shoulder at his silent older brother.

" Thanks." He murmured softly, gruffly moving his head towards Kagome's unconscious form in his arms. Sesshomaru's eyes widened a fraction before his mask returned once again and he nodded stiffly.

Inuyasha leapt up and entered through the broken window, ignoring the pricks of shattered glass that cut his face and snagged his clothing. Placing her on the bed, he sighed, pulling up a chair and sitting beside her.

He ran a hand through her hair, his claws accidentally making the right shoulder of her blouse slide down and he blinked. 

Two little puncture marks milky in shade against the cinnamon tan of her skin.

The mark. _His_ mark. Inuyasha gulped audibly and sighed, making the blouse cover her shoulder once more. His fingertips grazed over the warm flesh as he did this, making him pull away abruptly as the strange burning sensation occurred on the base of his neck. 

He sighed, ignoring the feeling for now, before making himself comfortable in the tweed chair. His golden eyes worried and filled with confusion as he watched over the sleeping miko. 

__

The feeling isn't mutual...

****

Luna: Okay…so I decided to make Kikyo mean after all. But only after she had a reason. Her hate and broken heart consumed her kind soul and made her…

Veron: A vengeful maniacal bitch! 

Luna: Um…yeah…

Veron: REVIEW!

Review Responses 

bhaktibird: I'm glad you're enjoying it 

LoupeyLady: This may sound odd, but do you know what tastes good with cottage cheese? Fritos. Mmm Mm Good. 

Ariane Adora: Well, in a different manga. I forget which, the boy licked her since saliva can heal or something. o.O I dunno. But it seemed plausible. Sorta…o.o;; And honestly, it IS Inu/Kag ain't it?

meq: playful glare Do NOT rush me. This is a story. Therefore it shall be laid like one. And they'll get together of course. It IS Inu/Kag right?

IMPROVED Uber Rei Model 06: rolls eyes I've been wearing sandals since the last week of April. Course different state and all. But yeah, I want summer too! And I'm downloading the song you recommended as we speak. Ur right it fits! 

megu-sama: Arigato!

eX Driver Liz: 

InuYashaHanyou: Well it IS alternate universe. Besides, its romance/angst. And the angst can't all be from Kag. 

fetchboy84: Wow…I really put him through hell in this fic didn't I? I didn't even realize I made him get rejected by both. x.X

Shaeya Sedjet: Thanks! And that line was fun to write 

****

Luna: C'MON PPL SO CLOSE TO 70! I AT LEAST WANT 79 REVIEWS! Course 75 wouldn't be too shabby either…but reviews are like money. And money is motivation…so..

Veron: CLICK THE BUTTON!


	11. Never Steal Manga

****

Luna: Ah we have arrived to chapter 11

Veron: Someone else comes into play this chapter.

Luna: YAY! Now we shall discover the reason as to why Inuyasha and Sesshomaru still hate one another!

Veron: But don't try to hack each other's head clean off.

Luna: nods Well sort of anyway.

Veron: Enjoy

Disclaimer: I have to do this AGAIN? Do you think a 14-year-old pocky addict with an obsession with black shirts and fake flower clips would own Inuyasha?

If you say yes…

You poor idiotic soul…

Chapter 11: Never steal manga

* * *

{-- Two weeks later --}

Kagome yawned and stretched, wincing slightly as the familiar throbbing pain of her injury appeared once more. She was dressed in her familiar red hakama pants, but her top was a green color with spagetthi straps, her cloth bandages apparent on the back of the garment. In her hands, was a manga, her stormy eyes were glowing with mirth as she flipped through the pages.

" Poor Keichii-kun…never gets a break around Peorth does he?" The miko chuckled as she shook her head, a few strands of her raven hair freeing themselves from her ponytail.

Without looking over her shoulder she smiled as she flipped another page, bringing her knees up closer to herself.

" Ohayo Miroku-kun."

Miroku blinked his violet irises wide in surprise. She was being nice to him? Ever since she had discovered the groups true purpose of her being with them, she had done naught but give him the silent treatment and some bone chilling glares.

" Hai, Kagome-sama." He maneuvered around the coffee table and sat across from her. Draping himself over the arm of the couch behind her, his eyes reading over her shoulder.

" Sneaking some of Sango-san's manga's away ne?"

Kagome blushed and abruptly hid the said book underneath one of the many cushions. Her guilty gaze rising up to meet his. Miroku smiled reassuringly at her and placed a hand over his heart.

" Your secret is safe with me."

Kagome smiled before looking guilty again as she gestured to the seat beside her. Miroku nodded and leapt over the back of the sofa, landing neatly a few feet away from her, his legs tucked underneath him in a neat pretzel shape.

" I can only trust you with my secret if you tell me one thing."

" Anything Kagome-sama. Take it as my plea of forgiveness for my previous actions regarding the Shikon jewel." The boy replied his face serious and regret flashing in his pained purple eyes.

Kagome smiled and nodded making the boy smile brightly again as he nodded for her to continue her inquiry.

" Why do _you_ want the jewel for?"

Miroku nodded sagely, his eyes closing as his fingers tapped against his chin. He wondered when she would finally come about in asking him this. His eyebrows furrowed in concentration on how to exactly phrase his answer when he opened his eye and gave her an uneasy half smile.

" I have a dire disease Kagome-sama."

" But this era can surely cure you can it not?"

The boy sighed heavily and nodded.

" But the procedure only has a 50/50 chance of curing the disease. All my forefathers had this same curse. Legend has it one of my great grandfathers angered a powerful priestess by…his unholy actions."

" Meaning he groped her?"

"Hai..." Miroku admitted, shaking his head.

" She told him that she would forever curse his bloodline with it and he had no hope in curing it. But goddamned if he didn't try. My ancestors were all monks and I was no exception. I loved the history to be sure, but not all the rules. But a restraining collar around the unfortunate gene that curses us as well."

" You mean lechery?"

" Hai…" He chuckled humorlessly before continuing on. " The cure has a 50/50 chance of working as I mentioned before, but it's not worth the trouble for all the money the medical professionals demand for it. A year's pay from Sesshomaru-san couldn't even _begin_ to pay it. That is how much it costs and I have a fairly large paycheck for someone in this profession."

Kagome nodded.

" I am only 22 years old, rather young to be having such a cloud hanging over my shoulders. On record, most of my forefathers died at age 35, the longest was 37. We lose our memory a bit more each year. First it is just little things and doesn't come into play for the most part until you are at least 15 for me anyway. But slowly you lose more and more until you become a vegetable. The last thing you forget…is how to breathe. And you die. End of story. I wish to use the jewel to cure my descendants and myself should I have any. I don't want this mistake of my ancestor to plague my family anymore."

Kagome's eyes widened and she stood up, sitting behind Miroku. He may be a pervert and wandering hands but he had good intentions for his friends and for his wish. And to see the normally jovial man looking so forlorn made Kagome's heart break.

She rested her head on his shoulder and hugged him reassuringly.

" I'm sorry."

Miroku sighed and nodded patting her shoulder before standing and giving her a knowing grin.

"For shame Kagome-sama. Embracing me from behind."

"For shame Miroku-sama," She replied, happy that she had made him feel better, " to be thinking such inappropriate thoughts of a miko."

Miroku smiled and nodded before making his way out the door.

She sighed and retrieved the manga back from its hiding place, placing the reality of her world behind her and delving back in someone else's.

" Now where was I…" Kagome murmured, flipping through the pages once more.

* * *

Sango sighed and entered her room, flopping on the bed and rolling over, staring at the ceiling. She sighed; this was a fine paycheck she received to be sure. Archaeologists aren't normally paid as much as her. But seeing as how successful Sesshomaru was on other various branches of commerce he dabbled in, it made perfect sense. But it still didn't pay for all her brother's medical bills. Ever since seeing his entire neighborhood slaughtered by a few drunken red necks with machine guns during an overseas trip in America for a demon, he never was the same. In truth he went mad.

And Sango wanted to use the jewel to fix her brother, make him regain his sanity and become the boy she remembered. The sweet tempered gentle boy with the kind brown eyes and the easygoing smile. All she wished is for her brother to be well. That was her hearts desire.

Speaking of hearts desire…she could use a manga fix about then, along with a big helping of strawberry pocky. Rolling over and off of the bed, she crawled over to her bookcase, filled with her various manga.

" Heeey." One of her manga's was gone! Her magenta eyes narrowed as she dashed out the door, slamming it behind her.

" KAGOME-CHAAAAAAAAAN!"

Kagome blinked as she heard her name being yelled by an incredibly angry ex taijya. Gulping, she shoved the book back under the sofa covers and ran for the hills.

* * *

Sango was hot on the trail behind her when a chain reaction occurred.

The doorbell rang.

Sesshomaru appeared right in front of Kagome.

Kagome screamed and veered out of the way.

Slamming right into a shirtless Inuyasha.

Sango spotted Sesshomaru before Kagome and veered to the left.

Tripping over a napping Kirara and falling face first in front of Miroku's bedroom door.

Just as Miroku decided to walk out.

And all hell broke loose.

" Sango! Have you finally accepted my offer and are begging for me?" The pervert asked, his eyes twinkling as she stood up. Her very eyes flaming with anger as she gave a warrior cry.

Kirara transformed and slid underneath her mistress as they both ran after a hysterical Miroku. Slamming right through the door and into the front lawn.

Kagome's eyes widened as she looked down. Her face turned beet red and the flush ran all the way to her neck and up to her hairline. She was straddling Inuyasha.

A very wet and shirtless Inuyasha.

Inuyasha blushed in return and she screamed.

"AIEEEEEE!" Blushing she slapped him and ran off following the angry taijya and scared shitless pervert.

" KAGOMEEEEEEE!" Inuyasha growled, running after the embarrassed miko into the backyard.

Sesshomaru merely surveyed the chaos with a raised brow and pinched his nose as if to ward off a headache. When he heard a bright female voice.

" SESSHOMARU-SAMA! I'M HOME!" His eyes widened as she screeched to a stop, her wide brown eyes taking in the sight before her and she bit her lip to keep from laughing when she stood in front of her guardian.

" Sesshomaru-sama…how about you explain all this over some tea ne?" The young girl offered quietly, taking his hand and leading him inside to the kitchen.

' Saved by Rin' Sesshomaru thought, thanking the heavens for someone sane to finally enter his home. She bustled around before setting a cup of steaming hot green tea in front of him.

" No sugar right Oto-chan?" She asked, smiling softly at his half smile as he nodded wearily.

" Enjoying boarding school?"

"No. It sucks. But the social part is fun. I'm spending Spring break here. It's only for a few months."

Sesshomaru nodded.

" And I promise not to call you Oto-chan with them around." She teased as she finished her tea and stood behind him. Massaging his shoulders he sighed and let his eyes close.

" Rin…are you sure you're human?"

" Smell me and tell me yourself."

Sesshomaru chuckled.

" You are. But you are the only human I know who can massage this Sesshomaru."

" I'm the only human you _allow_ to massage you." The 15-year-old commented dryly.

Sesshomaru nodded as he cracked an eye open. Watching a giant bone boomerang whiz by the kitchen window and an irate Sango follow after.

Rin sighed happily; " It's good to be home." She chuckled as her surrogate father grumbled something in audible.

Yup everything was exactly as she remembered.

* * *

Luna: Doneness!

Veron: review!

Review Responses

dan-chan: You reviewed! I wondered when you'd be able to! Thanks for your wonderful comments and believe me, I'll need all the support I can get in my writing and my first year in Highschool next year. sighs Thanks! hugs

bhaktibird: Yeah, if I was to make Kikyo evil I had to have a legitimate reason!

szmadad: Wow! All in one sitting? Sugoi! And I enjoyed turning the tables between Inu and Kag, and playing with the twisted threads of Kik, Kag, and Inu are the most fun.

IMPROVED Uber Rei Model 06: Of course I did! I have yet to sit down and really listen to it. But from what I've had time to listen to, it does match this fic remarkably well. Thanks for suggesting it! And the questions of Kikyo? smiles innocently

Anda: I know! Sometimes I get agitated with her character, she NEVER gets injured, someone always manages to save her and take the hit for her! Let the girl toughen up for goodness sakes! LOL, wow...your from Canada? Cool I have a foriegn fan

fetchboy84: I know! I was so deep into everything else that I didn't realize the double whammy I planted on Inu. Bad me. ;; And if I update with this chapter...Can you update Inu meets the phone? I'll give you pocky...dangles the box enticingly in front of her

InuYashaHanyou: Thanks!

* * *

Luna: REVIEW!  
  
Veron: And read "What's Your Pleasure!"   
  
Luna: THANKS!  



	12. The Faceless Snake

****

Luna: (rocks out to Drunken Monkey)

Veron: (does saxophone solo)

Luna: (dances around)

Veron: (both cross arms and hold hands before spinning around and around)

Luna: WEEEEEEEE!

Veron: (Capt. Jack Sparrow's voice) I LOVE THIS SONG!

Luna: (imitates as well) And I'll make the whole crew sing it!

Veron: (blink) Even though it has no lyrics? Except for like, three?

Luna: DUN CARE!

Veron: GO REEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD! (Laughs as Luna spins her around again)

Disclaimer: I OWN DRUNKENMONKEY! Well not really. I just really like their song 'E'. I own nothing, not the song, or the Inuyasha-Gumi. But the plot is mine. ALL MINE!

Chapter 12: The faceless snake

* * *

" Watashi wa((, Rin." The young girl bowed and grinned up at the miko, who smiled in return.

"Watashi wa, Kagome." She answered, cocking her head in curiosity, as the girl's eyes seemed to analyze her.

" Hai?"

" Miko…"

Kagome nodded, " Yes. I am a miko." She blinked in confusion as a wide smile lit up Rin's face.

" Me too!" The young girl grinned and jumped up, her fist raised high in the air in triumph.

" You are?" Kagome blinked in surprise as Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha nodded. Sesshomaru was strangely absent.

" Hai! What, you didn't know there were miko's in this time?"

" No…I very well know there are some…" A flash of sadness fell across Kagome's face, making Rin's eyes prick in curiosity, but she decided to let it slide.

" Would you help me? I mean, I can control my powers, but I still need to smooth the edges a bit. So what do you say?"

Kagome smiled and did a mock bow.

" It'd be my honor."

Rin giggled and playfully bowed in return. " My room should be across the hall and two doors down from yours. I'll meet you there okay?"

Kagome nodded and departed.

Rin's eyes suddenly turned serious as she turned.

" Is that her?"

" Hai, Rin-San, that is Kagome-sama, the legendary keeper of the Shikon no Tama." Miroku answered, nodding gravely.

" I see…no demons have attacked here yet have they?"

" Depends on what you call a demon…" Sango muttered, snapping her mouth shut at Inuyasha's cold look before giving him a withering glare of her own.

Unfortunately for them, Rin knew them all too well. Her eyes scanned them suspiciously before sighing and smiling.

" It's good to see you guys though!" She ran up and embraced both Miroku and Sango, but not before giving Miroku a scolding look before hand.

" I don't want to lose my job." Miroku agreed, smiling impishly as Rin hugged him. The two smiled and left the room.

Inuyasha turned to follow when a none too gentle tug on his hair made him turn around. To a very worried Rin.

" Where is your ring?" She whispered, her eyes flickering to his naked ring finger.

After Inuyasha managed to explain everything, Rin sighed. Now realizing what Sango meant by her comment earlier. So that's why, Kikyo had been consumed by her emotions and had used it against Kagome. To kill her, for something she never meant to happen in the first place. And it wasn't like she could blame Inuyasha either, he didn't know that answering her challenge would cause such a thing. But one thing continued to bother her.

" Why would you lick Kagome anyway? Why didn't you just get a Band-Aid?"

Inuyasha's mouth open and closed as a fish's would, but no sound managed to come out. He himself had been trying to answer that very question. Why the hell did he? He knew it was a minor injury, but why did such a strange bout of guilt and need to protect her wash over him at that moment? Doing any sort of intimate touching with Kagome would mean being unfaithful to himself. But most of all, unfaithful to…

__

_'Kikyo_' He thought his dog-ears drooping slightly. Since when did his life become this complicated? He didn't need this shit, these petty emotions getting in the way of finding the jewel. But ever since, Sango had inadvertently 'awoken' Kagome, his life had been turned upside down and nearly everything that _could_ go wrong _did_ go wrong. And he did what exactly to deserve all this again? Nothing. Freaking nothing. FEH!

Rin bit her lip to mask her amusement as her uncle's confused face returned to his copyrighted scowl. Good to know he wasn't losing any sleep over it. Rin snorted catching Inuyasha's attention.

" What?"

"Nothing, Inu-oni-chan(!" She cried out, giving him a hug before flouncing off down the hall and up the winding staircase to her floor.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

* * *

Kagome and Rin were sitting on a stone bench underneath one of the many trees in the vast orchard behind Sesshomaru's house. Well, Kagome was sitting; Rin had scrambled up the gnarled trunk of a tree and was pulling down some oranges from its branches. Kagome straightened as she felt something fly at her from the left side, her eyes flashed pink for a moment as she continued to stare straight ahead, making the attack suddenly make a loud POP!

And orange colored pulp and juice splattered all over the left side of her priestess blouse and in her raven hair. Kagome made a disgusted sound and warily pulled a strand of her citrus covered hair in her line of sight and cringed. It was dripping with orange juice and the pulp dripped like thick slime from her hair.

"Ew…" Rin wrinkled her nose as she brushed off the pulp from her face and bangs. And unsuccessfully wiped her palms over the front of her hakama pants and blouse. But she shrugged in defeat and smiled, licking the remaining flavor from around her mouth.

" You could be a magical juice maker!" Rin cried, squeezing the juice from her hair and cringing slightly as it made a tiny stream into the dirt.

Kagome smiled, then cocked her head as the young teenage girl spun around and fled out of sight.

When suddenly a wave of cold water washed her over from behind. With a cry Kagome spun about, her eyes pink once more as she created a shield about herself, making the second onslaught of water reflect back to her attacker.

She blinked again as a giggling sopping wet Rin shook her head, making tiny droplets fly about her and hit Kagome's face. And in her hands was a strange green snake, with no facial features and an endless stream of water was pouring from its gaping mouth. Its body seem to extend endlessly into the distance, and Kagome cocked her head curiously at the strange reptile.

" Why does that faceless snake give you water?"

Rin blinked in confusion, then smiled in realization as the feudal miko gestured to the 'snake'.

"That's not a snake silly! That's a hose! It connects to this lake somewhere on the outskirts of town by a small nozzle outside our house." Rin answered, hoping her explanation was simple enough for Kagome to understand.

" Sugoi…We had to fill up buckets from the stream nearby. And you just have it come to your house?"

" Yup!"

"Wow…"

And suddenly, the two were having a water fight with their miko powers.

* * *

Luna: Short I know, but I just wanted this to be a slightly light mood of a chapter.

Veron: That's new for you.

Luna: I know

Veron: REVIEW!

(Older Dog brother. Or something of that effect

((I am

* * *

Review Responses

No responses for a while. Too lazy -.-


	13. Beware Leather Seats

****

Luna: Wow, unlucky chapter 13!

****

Veron: That's Kag-Chan's favorite number isn't it?

Luna: Kag-Chan is the nickname of our friend, who you might know as the authoress YunaFaerie. She's so cool And her story Truth is on my favorites list in case you are interested.

Veron: 105 reviews for her first fic. Speaking of fics, when are you going to type up the one I gave you during passing period last Friday?

Luna: Oh…you mean Memories?

Veron: Yesh.

Luna: Um well…sweatdrop I haven't really typed it up yet, since I got inspiration for my fic and all…

Veron: glare

Luna: I promise, I will begin to type it up as SOON as I finish this chapter. I swear on my dirty Invader Zim shoelaces.

Veron: Okay

Luna: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Inuyasha-Gumi. But I do own the plotline and my beat up and dirty Invader Zim, Gir, and Jack Skelington shoelaces from Hot Topic, that are so beat up and grimy you can barely see the pictures ;

Chapter 13: Beware the leather seats

* * *

Sango and Miroku followed a slim young woman down the stark white halls of the asylum. Her hips swayed beneath the nurse's skirt with a seductive air and her posture was cool and confident as her white heels clicked against the sky blue tiles of the corridor.

Miroku's eyes glittered with a mischievous gleam as his gaze hungrily devoured the sight before him, not uttering a single word. Sango merely fumed silently beside her perverted co worker, her face tinted red with anger and her arms crossed over her chest huffily as she followed the two at a brisk pace, her magenta eyes keeping a strict eye on Miroku. She didn't dare hit the man in such surroundings, for fear of being proclaimed insane herself, and her brother was already certified as psychotic and she had no desire to bear the same fate.

The woman turned her large blue eyes soft and concerned as she stood by a doorway. Her blonde hair was tied in a neat bun at the crest of her head, her large full lips glossy and her eyelids painted with a soft blue tinge, her eyelashes lengthened with a dash of black mascara. Her white button down dress hugged the curves of her full breasts and a tiny nametag hovered above her heart. The white skirt slid around her hips and ended slightly above the knee, complimenting her long legs.

" My name is Sophitia, if you need any help with Fujima-san, just call me, I'll only be a few doors down, tending to another patient. Please, don't expect too much from the poor thing, she is in a rather poor mental state right now. But I do wish you the best in your task." With that, the gorgeous woman bowed slightly and departed down the hall, glowing purple eyes following her every move until she faded into the endless bland white of the hallway.

" Hentai…" Murmured Sango, smacking the uncontrollable man non too gently upside his head, before going inside the room.

Miroku sighed blissfully, nursing the growing goose egg on the back of his skull before following his co-worker inside.

' It was worth the pain.'

* * *

Kagome sighed as beads of sweat rolled down her neck as she rode beside Inuyasha in the jeep. They drove…and drove…and drove…. And drove…until finally…

" Are we there yet?" Kagome whined, trying to slide down deeper into her seat to hide from the searing sunlight, but was disgusted to find that the leather was surgically attached to her rear.

" No." Inuyasha replied, sweating just as much as she was, only he was swearing to top it all off because his ass was attached to the leather seating too.

His golden eyes flickered for a moment, before releasing a sigh of relief he hadn't realized he had been holding. There in the distance, was the cave. The faded yellow plastic of the caution tape merely fluttered forgotten in the wind around its entrance.

Both managed to writhe out of the death grip of the leather and hop out of the car. Kagome straightened her jeans and quickly shouldered her bow and quiver before looking over expectantly at her companion.

" Ready?"

" Yeah. C'mon wench."

Kagome flipped off his back silently before following after him. He stepped into the cave and looked around, his gold eyes glowing in the dim light of the rock around them. Delving deeper, the shadows seemed to surround them and there was barely any light to see with. So with a collective sigh, they quickly clicked on their flashlights, scouring the walls for any sign of which direction to turn.

" Youki…" Kagome whispered her eyes wide with shock as she slowly began to run up ahead of her hanyou comrade.

' I can feel it. This swirl of youki. But why does it feel so familiar? Why does it have human laced within it? What is this place?' She thought wildly as she ran straight into the end of the cave and she gasped.

Inuyasha ran up behind her, fully intending to tell the damn girl off when he stopped and stared at her utter horrific expression.

" Kagome?" He whispered, placing a hand on her shoulder, hoping it would snap her back to reality. But she continued to stare at the bones in front of her, her stormy eyes wide and her mouth opening and closing continuously.

A harsh, breathy whisper managed to be heard by his drooping dog-ears. His eyebrows furrowed and he stood in front of the girl, placing both of his hands firmly on her shoulders and shaking her gently.

" Who the hell is Onigumo?"

* * *

Sango sat beside the prone form of the ghostly pale girl, her tan hand closing over her pale one in a reassuring squeeze. The girl's eyes didn't even shift to acknowledge her presence. Or Miroku's as he leaned against the wall, his violet eyes boring holes into her flesh.

" Fujima-san, please we need your help." Miroku called out to the impassive child softly, his eyes glowing with sympathy as he shifted his weight to the opposite foot.

" Kanna…" Sango murmured soothingly, stroking the back of the girl's hand with her thumb. " We're trying to find your sister, Kagura, and your friend Naraku."

Kanna didn't move a muscle.

" You remember me don't you? It's me, Sango. You used to play with my brother Kohaku when you were younger."

A soft whisper escaped the woman's stark white lips.

" Kohaku-kun?"

" Hai. My brother. Please, I hate to bring up painful memories but…please, tell us as much as you can about what you saw when Kagura and Naraku disappeared."

Kanna merely sat, staring into the white wall in silence. She nearly blended into the very walls around her, if it wasn't for the emotionless raven depths of her eyes that were so noticeable against her pale skin and surroundings.

Miroku remained silent, but opted to gaze outside the window, in hopes that his ceasing of staring at her would make her less uneasy. Fat chance, but it was a small glimmer of hope none the less.

Sango bit her lip before lifting her other hand to run against the soft locks of the young child's hair, whispering a soft song to the girl.

It was merely a murmur that was too soft for Miroku to hear. He narrowed his eyes in frustration at the fact that he couldn't hear Sango sing. She has sung once before, of course she was a bit intoxicated with some sake on her 21st birthday, but the woman had sung beautifully regardless.

And to his surprise, Kanna's emotionless face seemed to relax and she slumped back into her pillows and her eyelids slowly drifted shut, her long lashed creating demure shadows on her cheekbones.

" Onegai Kanna-Chan, what happened to Kagura and Naraku?"

Kanna's mouth started to move her voice nearly inaudible, so much that Sango at her close proximity had to lean her ear nearer to the girl's lips.

Sango's magenta eyes widened in shock as Kanna ceased speaking and drifted off to sleep for the first time in weeks. The ex taijya slowly stood up and joined Miroku's side, her face now radiating confusion. The two stepped out and stalked over into the car, when they were both safely inside and buckled, Sango began to speak. A dawning light filtering into her eyes as she turned and spoke.

" Houshi-sama…" She murmured softly, oblivious to the fleeting soft look on Miroku's face as she said his long lost nickname. " All Kanna told me was…"

Miroku nodded silently at the girl to continue Sango turned and gazed out through the windshield, her mouth set in a grim line.

" The skull."

The boy's violet eyes widened in sudden understanding. That was it! He had poured relentlessly for days over that article but he had never taken into consideration that the missing bone would be a cause of their disappearance.

" The skull…" He repeated, as he pulled out of park and drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

Kagome fell to her knees and simply sat, her hands folded in her lap as Inuyasha departed from the mouth of the cave, a digital camera in hand. Before he crouched down in front of her, forcing her face to tilt toward his.

" Tell me Kagome, who is Onigumo?" He demanded his eyes ablaze with anger and was it jealousy? Kagome winced in remembrance of the scar on her back from Kikyo's vengeful arrow. That's right, he liked her now didn't he? And of course, he inherited Inu-kun's infamous streak of possessiveness.

" He was a thief…" She started, her stormy eyes falling to the side, watching the spring breeze caress the blades of mint green grass. " A thief who had been burned to near death by his comrades. I had taken him into the nearest cave when I had found him in the forest. I nursed him back then. He was heavily bandaged and even then you could see the horrid burns and charred scraps of skin that still clung to his body. His eyes were always cruel and blood shot. Unless they fell on me, then some sort of weird glow would come to them, and you could almost see a soft emotion in them. But I merely ignored it as appreciation, but now…" Kagome trailed off, her eyes set on the entrance of the cave again.

" And now?" Inuyasha prompted, sitting cross-legged across from her.

" You couldn't feel it? Hate, jealousy and lust were crawling like slime all over the walls especially surrounding the remains of where Onigumo had been lying. And it was directed…"

" At you…" Inuyasha finished, feeling a wave of hot anger at the pathetic fool. He wasn't grateful; he just lusted after Kagome, even when out of the goodness of her heart, she was helping a black hearted bandit. He growled deep and dark his golden eyes smoldering with hate. How dare he even think about his Kagome that way?

Inuyasha blinked.

His Kagome? Since when, he was engaged to- Oh yeah…not anymore. Inuyasha's gaze dropped to the ground for a moment before looking Kagome in the eye once more.

" So he was jealous of the other me?"

" Yes. But I don't understand what happened to him. Normally you feel something, like the presence of a spirit departing, and he never had any demon blood or power within him. I never felt a thing in all the times I had gone there to nurse him. But there, amongst his soiled emotions for me and human aura, there was the thick fog of youki everywhere. And it had his spiritual signature. But I don't get it…he was a simple human. Crude and black hearted perhaps but he was a crippled normal human being!" Kagome bit her lip in thought before feeling a hand at her back.

" We can report all this to Sesshomaru, no doubt he can think of something. After all, he's the one with the never-ending supply of cash. The bastard."

In spite of herself, Kagome giggled and Inuyasha smirked before they both returned to the heated car and its groping leather seats.

* * *

Luna: So after many chapters of delay, we finally reveal a tad more on the REAL plotline!

Veron: Instead of a subplot! The Kikyo thing, the Rin thing (which has yet to be fully revealed to all of you lovely people as of yet), etc.

Luna: its like Final Fantasy X2! The review X-play did anyway. " Hi do you know if this is the main quest?"

Veron: Um…you don't even HAVE a PS2

Luna: I know, but still.

Veron: sigh Review!

NOTICE: MY REASON FOR NO RESPONSES ARE IN MY BIO. Thank you.


	14. The Lost Talent

****

Luna: We have reached Chapter 14!

Veron: Hurray!

Luna: Now go read it because we have nothing to talk about.

Veron: MADINGO!

Luna: No, she was Magina.

Veron: Ah…Ren fair was so fun.

Luna: ((nods)) And the popcorn guy was cute.

Veron: ((innocent look))

Luna: ((blinks and looks over at the reader)) HEY! I said we had NOTHING to talk about, so what are you reading this for? GO READ THE STORY!

Veron: They're still reading it….

Luna: ((sigh))

  
Disclaimer: I own nada. Inuyasha gang belongs to Rumiko-san and I just own the various sub plots that run rampant around here and the plot itself. Cheers!

* * *

Chapter 14: The Lost Talent

* * *

It was now Summer. The first week to be exact. And Rin was lounging about on the sofa, wearing a red tank top and a pair of denim shorts, singing along to the lyrics flashing on the television screen.

" Let me be with you…yeah…yeah…" She sung along, smiling warmly as images of a young woman with long flowing blonde hair flashed by.

"Chobits again, ne Rin-Chan?" Kagome asked, leaning on the doorway, grinning as she took her place beside the young girl."

" It's a cute story." She pouted.

" Yeah it is."

" Chii!" Rin cried, making her brown eyes wide and innocent as she cocked her head over at the miko. Kagome laughed and ruffled her hair playfully.

" But really though…" Rin murmured as they flashed on a young boy's face, his eyes looking to the side.

" I want a someone just for me."

Kagome grew quiet and gave her a sad smile before standing.

"Be careful what you wish for."

* * *

Rin slowly walked down the corridor, where she stopped and stared at the large doorway to her right. That's right…this room. She bit her lip as she involuntarily shuddered, a burning sensation tickling behind her eyes. No, she would never go in that room again. It had too many…memories. With a sad smile, Rin ran her fingertips against the worn curves of the door handle.

But…

Rin gazed solemnly at the cherry wood door in her sight. She shook her head, better late then never to face her fears right? Her hand closed around the door handle and she pushed, before entering the room and shutting it behind her.

* * *

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the target, her body as taut as her bowstring as she carefully aimed the arrowhead. Her stormy eyes hardened and with a cry, her fingertips released the string, the arrow barreling across the grass.

"BULLSEYE!" Kagome cried, leaping into the air, her fist clenched above her head. A soft clapping behind her made her turn and she smiled.

" Hey Inuyasha."

Inuyasha smirked and leapt down beside her.

" Practicing?"

" I'm not going to practice on you if that's what you're implying." She retorted, pushing him playfully.

" I never said I wanted to be target practice! Once was enough!"

Kagome rolled her eyes.

" I already apologized."

" And so did I." He murmured, looking off to the side.

Kagome grew silent and she gazed the opposite way. Why the hell couldn't he have just not…helped her that day? What was so hard about that? It was just a tiny scratch, and because of what he did, everything had gone wrong.

The miko bit her lip, refusing to look at the hanyou before her. If she did, she thought she just might cry with frustration.

" Why do you and your brother no longer try to kill the other?" She murmured, hoping to take the subject matter of their conversation in a different direction.

It worked.

" I saved her."

* * *

Rin bit her lip as she gazed at the large ebony piano, her eyes filled with tears and she instinctively jerked back and bumped into the closed door behind her. Yes…this room was where he had… The young girl shook her head, and tentatively made a step forward, her entire body trembling as she daintily brushed her fingers against the dusted wood of the instrument.

And the tears glistened in the dim light of the lamp.

"Saved her?"

" Hai."

" From what exactly?"

" Not from what from whom."

" And that was…" Kagome asked, her heart throbbing painfully at the utter disgusted and hurt look that had been flitting to and fro on Inuyasha's face.

" Sensei…" Rin whispered, writing the letters into the gray layer of dust that covered the once magnificent and loved piano. With a sigh, she slowly seated herself, her fingertips resting lightly on the large wooden cover that hid the keys from sight.

" Why did you do that to me?" She whispered brokenly, her heart-breaking piece by piece all over again. The room was so quiet you could almost hear the fragile pieces falling to the bottom of her very being as tears glimmered her expressive chocolate eyes.

" Why did you…?" The voice murmured again.

* * *

" Her piano teacher."

" Piano?"

" An instrument. It was her passion, her desire, one of the things she most treasured in life next to her friends and family." By now, the two were seated on the grass, Kagome gazing concernedly over at the hanyou beside her.

" Why would she need saving from him?"

" Because he…" His voice cracked, from anger or sadness, Kagome couldn't tell.

" Because he…" Inuyasha started again, his body tensing.

* * *

"…Touch me?"

Her large brown eyes closed, her lashes letting the tears slide down her tan face. Dropping silently on to the piano, washing the years of dust away.

" I trusted him. I adored him. I learned from him…I even…" Her voice echoed, as if she was speaking to herself.

* * *

" …Loved him." He murmured, his fists clenching at his sides.

" She fell in love with her teacher?"

" Yeah, wouldn't you know? He seemed like a nice guy, reserved, degrees, gentlemen and all that. And Rin had fallen for him head over heels at age 13. Sango was the only one she told, and Sango felt bad for her, but never mentioned it to anyone. Her honor of keeping her word. Rin knew very well that he was too old for her. But she just couldn't keep it inside and she…"

* * *

_" I love you." A younger girl whispered her eyes downcast as she fiddled with the hem of her green skirt. Silence enveloped the room, making her confession seemingly louder and echo in her ears._

_A tall young man knelt before her, his black eyes soft and concerned, his pink hair tied at the base of his neck with a hair tie._

_" You do?" He asked._

_" Hai…Kageromaru-san…" She whispered, her flush covering the pale skin of her neck swooping upward into her hairline._

_" I love you too."_

_The girl's eyes widened as he bent over, his lips brushing over hers as he neared closer. His hands slowly sliding down from her shoulder…_

Rin shuddered and she fell backward and off the piano seat. This was where…he had…violated her. Not enough to taint her physical purity but enough to…

Her eyes gazed emotionlessly over at the burn marks that forever burned into the carpet.

* * *

" Things continued like that for at least a year. She never told a soul and since he normally arrived when no one with demon smell was around…"

" He got away with it."

" Keh. Yeah, the bastard and led poor Rin right along. Pretending to love her, but all he did was touch not that it was much better. But then…one day…"

* * *

" Inu-Oni-Chan will be here soon." Rin chided as her sensei removed his shirt and lay down behind her.

" He will not know."

" But…Sensei…" She was cut short as he pressed his lips to hers.

Just as Rin looked over him with adoring eyes, he flipped her over, straddling the poor girl while hiking up her skirt, clawing off her panties in the process.

Tears of fear and realization filled the young teen's eyes as he wrenched her arms upward and over her head, pinning her to the floor. Just as the door downstairs opened, it time for someone to hear her scream for help, he violently kissed her, ignoring her incessant writhing and muffled cries.

Then her eyes flashed pink as she felt something foreign press up against her inner thigh.

* * *

" And I felt this aura of miko energy suddenly burst from the piano room, blowing out all the windows on the third floor right out of the walls. When I ran up, all I saw was the fading form of her piano teacher and her…"

Kagome was silent, but had put a hand on the boy's shoulder. Her eyes misting with tears of sympathy for both of them.

" Sesshomaru came in after me and I was…different that night. I managed to grab her, but she was still screaming and purifying everything in sight. Kageromaru was long dead by then by the sheer force. I had to hold her until she calmed down. If I hadn't…"

" She would have used her entire soul up and died and most likely killed Sesshomaru in the process with the implosion of her miko power having no more energy source or soul left."

Inuyasha nodded.

" Though it was probably for the best. If he had survived, no cops would've ever known, we would've slaughtered him."

" I know…"

" Then…she started recovering…"

* * *

" I would not talk." She whispered to herself, tears long dried and dead from previous pity crying.

" And when I spoke. I would not…"

* * *

"…Play. She would refuse to ever go near that room, the piano or _any_ piano for that matter ever again. Because of that bastard, he robbed the world of one of the greatest piano talents I've ever heard."

Both fell silent as Inuyasha ceased speaking. That was the tale. Every miko had a deep sadness in their past, that's what made their spiritual powers even stronger. And that, was Rin's.

Kagome merely clasped Inuyasha's hand in silence. A simple gesture of gratitude and comfort.

* * *

Rin rose and left the room, her fingers thrumming with the desire to feel the smooth keys beneath her skin. But she refused. It was enough to finally enter the room and remember everything without screaming or flashing with miko energy. She had to take it one step at a time.

* * *

_But if a bystander listened hard enough…they might hear the soft notes of a song and the carefree laughter of a childhood lost._

* * *

Luna: ANGST! Mwahaha

Veron: Sorry if this scares anyone.

Luna: You may flame me for this chapter. But…you may want to be careful if you do.

Veron: slow nod

Luna: REVIEW!

* * *

{---Review Responses---}

Okay, I lied; I am doing review responses. Just not always, sometimes I'm just too lazy ;;

** **

**dragon's kitty: Since you did like 6 reviews, I only have one thing to say. THANK YOU! And it's really cool that you read from Sweden. How is it over there?**

****

**InuYashaHanyou: Well, not all of them are going to be funny. Some humor here and there, but not much. If you want humor, read What's Your Pleasure. It's much lighter but isn't updated as frequently. Because I write that story when I want a break from the story lines and angst from this story. Thanks for reviewing**

****

**IMPROVED Uber Rei Model 06: Well, I'll do them. Not all the time though. I get too lazy sometimes ;;**

****

**The Forgotten Child: Arigato!**

****

**deathsite-zero: Thank you! And for all of the cuss words too! Puts them in her cussing bank Wonder if I can sell these on E-Bay…**

****

**fetchboy84: YAY! You're reviewing again! I hate leather seats, you STICK to them. It's scary. o.O I updated, so when are you going to updated Lil' Inu or Inuyasha Meets the Phone Hm? Make Inuyasha meet Infomercials! LOL**

****

**Shizuka Kaze: Thanks, and look, I did!**

REVIEW!


	15. 1800555Death Interrogation

****

Luna: ((dances around to t.a.t.y.))

Veron: Iskusta Minyought…iskusta mirai…

Luna: That's Russian only in English if that makes any sense… o.O Dunno what we're singing though…

Veron: Robot robot robot…blah blah blah daketsimi…robot robot robot…

Luna: Um yes…anyway, enjoy the fifteenth chappie!

Disclaimer: I have to do this AGAIN? This is so annoying. I can't draw. Not very well. I am not Japanese henceforth I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! Just the plot XP

* * *

Chapter 15: 1-800-555-Death Interrogation

* * *

Rin was sitting in the middle of the garden, a circle drawn around her in the dirt, surrounded by the fragrance of roses. Her eyes were shut and she had her hands folded her in lap. An aura of pink surrounded her, making her hair float about her like dark angels wings. Rin's eyes snapped open, her pupils gone and only the color of cherry blossoms could be seen.

' I call upon you…Inuyasha!'

Then the power diminished, her eyes turned a dead gray color and fell back onto the grass, completely unconscious.

* * *

Inuyasha was scouring over paperwork. He hated this job sometimes; this was so fucking boring! The hanyou sighed and looked over through the window, where his eyes widened. Why the hell was Rin surrounded by her miko energy? What was she doing?

Inuyasha stood up, when he cried out, grasping the fiery pain on the back of his neck, then he fell forward as if he was punched in the stomach and was winded.

' What is this shit?' He never got his answer.

As soon as the glow of miko energy through the windows diminished, his golden eyes turned dead and lifeless as he fell to the ground.

* * *

Kagome was sitting quietly in the room beside where Inuyasha was working. Her lips in a slight smile as she heard his muffled curses of frustration through the walls. Kagome flipped to the next page of the book in her lap, when she felt a rise of purifying energy. The miko stood and instinctively ran to where Inuyasha was.

" Inuyash-!" Her voice constricted as she saw the boy collapse by the window. Even now, her vision was hazy as she tried desperately to fight the intruding miko energy. Her brown eyes managed to see Rin fall to the ground as the young priestess fainted outside.

" Rin…" Kagome murmured before feeling her entire body stop in mid step, her eyes blank as she too, fell to the ground, a few feet beside Inuyasha.

* * *

And that is how Sango and Miroku found them. All unconscious and eyes blank as if they had died. But they could easily feel their pulses and they still were breathing. Only they no longer had pupils and they would not wake. Sango was sitting beside the beds which the all were lying on, looking incredibly worried.

" So you're saying Rin did this?" Sesshomaru accused, glaring harshly at the black haired man in front of him.

" Hai Sesshomaru-san. I felt miko energy from outside, where Rin had just left. And moments later all three of them looked like this. No color, pupil or even moving. But they are alive, that much we know."

The demon's eyes turned into slits as he gazed over at the three prone forms inside the room. He couldn't exactly call the hospital about this. And so, he only had one more option.

" Call Kaede."

* * *

The elderly woman inspected the three prone bodies with naught a word. Sesshomaru was growing increasingly annoyed but opted to stay silent. Kaede was prone to have a hell of a temper and was incredibly powerful. He had no desire to die, particularly by a mortal woman's hand.

" Rin called upon Inuyasha's spirit." The old woman concluded her beady black eyes intense as she turned to face Sesshomaru.

" What for?"

" Rin cares deeply for Kagome. And she wished to see the cause of Kagome's hidden despair."

Sesshomaru fell silent.

" That much is obvious. I suspect that Rin contacted Inuyasha's incarnate to get to the bottom of the situation. But since Inuyasha and Kagome's souls are entwined, they fell victim to her spell as well."

" Well where are they?" Sango asked, her face weary and scared.

"' In the place between dreams."

" When will they get back?"

Kaede was silent for a moment.

" That is up to Rin to decide."

* * *

Rin's eyes fluttered open, her head throbbing. She choked on a gasp as a pair of glowing gold eyes compassed her vision.

" Who the hell are you?" The eyes asked. It wasn't until she struggled to her feet that she realized who exactly was speaking to her.

Her mouth tried to move but all she could do was stare. It was him! Her uncle's incarnate! Only he was wearing a red outfit and a strange necklace of indigo beads and fangs. A sword hung at his waist, though his hand hovered just above the hilt.

" It's you…" She murmured, trying to regain her composure. Her spell had worked! It did! It worked! Wait…now was the time to figure out of it was a good thing or a bad thing.

" What about me?" He asked harshly, his eyes narrowed at her suspiciously. Until his ears twitched and he spun around. When his eyes widened.

Rin turned to the same direction and gasped. That's right! They were entwined souls so Kagome would have to come as well!

" Baka baka baka baka baka BAKA!" She whispered fervently, smacking her skull with her tiny fists. The girl whimpered as she stepped further then the hanyou.

" Kagome-Chan is going to kill me…baka baka baka baka baka!"

" Kagome…" Rin winced and turned around, before nodding.

" Yes…that's her…"

" Then who the fuck are you?"

" Rin. I brought you here."

" Why?"

" I want to know why Kagome is sad."

" Nani?"

" She hides it, but when she looks at Inu Oni Chan sometimes, she looks so sad…"

" So sad that I didn't want to ask what was wrong. So I came to the one person who would know."

The boy's ears twitched.

" Inuyasha…why did you seal her?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as emotion flooded his golden eyes, shaking Rin by the shoulders.

" I didn't seal her!"

" I didn't! I tried to warn her…about the bandit. Something weird had changed in his scent…something demon had entered him. Gave him power more then any mortal could handle."

Rin simply watched as Inuyasha let her go and knelt beside the sleeping body of his mate.

" He…knew when I was human. That was the time each month when Kagome wouldn't see him, instead to protect me."

" He killed you?" Rin whispered, putting the pieces into place.

" Yeah, before Kagome got there. He met her half way and tried to kill her in my hanyou form. She tried to seal him, but…I saw it as I was dying…"

* * *

The black haired boy crawled on his hands and knees toward the place where Kagome and him were to meet that new moon night. Blood staining his clothes and seeping through his mouth, clouding his vision in hazy black and red spots.

" Kag-" He coughed and bit his lip, making it bleed like the rest of him as waves of pain racked his body.

The boy's eyes widened as he watched himself. His hanyou self, laughing as a wounded Kagome trained an arrow at his body.

" Inuyasha…why…" He could hear her pained voice. He tried to call out to her, tell her it wasn't him, but the pain locked up his voice. Making it flutter uselessly at its cage like a wild bird.

" SHINAI!" Kagome cried, forcing all her emotions into the arrow, watching it with a satisfaction as it headed straight toward her target. Tears fell down her cheeks nonetheless, making red trails fall down her dirtied face.

The hanyou merely smiled and used the aura against her, making the arrow shaft fall to the ground and playing with the energy in his hands like a toy.

" No Kagome. Once I get rid of you and use this jewel. I can easily become a full demon."

Kagome's eyes widened and she bit her lip.

" And you won't be part of it."

With that, he trained the energy on her and spun her about, fully intending to kill her right there.

Inuyasha's violet eyes closed as he heard her screams of pain, making him tense as he felt his life fade away.

" Don't let her die…" He murmured before his pulse stopped completely.

The Shikon jewel in the faux hanyou's grasp glittered and wrenched from his grip, disappearing beside Kagome. As the miko energy hit the miko, she disappeared.

And the bandit screamed in pain as arrows pummeled his body, arrows from the villagers. A sword befell his head, making it fall with a sickening plop of organs and thick blood.

A saddened group of villagers wept for their miko as a single silver haired figure gazed at the scene impassively as he sheathed his sword. He turned and gazed at the fallen body of the ebony haired boy and gave a look of disgust.

" You always were weak." The baritone voice murmured as he turned and left the humans to their meaningless rituals.

" Little brother…"

* * *

Rin was silent, as the boy's expression became one of despair, his fingers running along the locks of his miko.

" Do you miss her?" Rin whispered.

" Everyday." He answered, not looking at her anymore but at the boy that resembled him so.

" So I guess even half breeds get reincarnated."

" Hai."

Inuyasha was silent as he stood up, lifting his reincarnation's hair up and gazing at the pulsing mark of a tiny lily that glowed pink at the base of his neck.

" So…he tasted her blood?"

Rin winced and nodded.

Inuyasha gave an emotionless chuckle. Before letting the hair return to place.

" He is taking care of her isn't he?" He growled sending a heated glare in Rin's direction.

" Of course he is! But she hasn't tasted his blood, so it's one sided really." Her sad eyes went past the feudal boy and onto her 'brother'.

Inuyasha shook his head.

He crouched in front of Rin, his eyes looking up at her.

" You live with my brother right? It's all over you. His scent I mean."

" Yeah…He saved me…"

" Since when did he feel compassion for humans?"

Rin smiled slightly before shrugging.

" I can't even answer that. But it's better then the stupid foster home I was at before."

Inuyasha looked at her closely.

" You were an orphan?"

" Yeah."

Rin started to feel woozy. She'd used so much power just by keeping them all safe and sound.

" Can I do one thing before you collapse on me?" Inuyasha asked, smirking as she glared weakly.

" Maybe…"

" I want to talk to Kagome."

Rin smiled weakly and nodded as she sat down on her knees beside Kagome, beckoning him to come over.

Inuyasha crouched beside her, his eyes untrusting.

Rin placed her hand on his forehead and her fingertips on Kagome's, her eyes snapped open as pink light glowing from them.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and fell backward, floating beside Kagome.

* * *

Kaede was silently sipping tea when she felt a rise of miko energy. Sango ran down the stairs towards her and Sesshomaru, her eyes wide as she beckoned them.

" You won't believe it!"

There was all of them, surrounded by a pink light. Somewhere, Rin's hand's had moved and her resting on the other's foreheads, her eyes wide open, only pink surrounding her irises.

" She's making Inuyasha and Kagome speak." Kaede concluded.

" But why this way? They can talk in person can't they?"

Kaede shook her head.

" Nay, she's making Inuyasha's _incarnate_ and Kagome speak. Not his reincarnation."

Sesshomaru was too busy gazing at Rin, a hidden worried gleam in his impassive gaze.

* * *

Luna: It was getting too long so I ended it there.

Veron: Next chapter…No responses today! Gomen!

Luna: What WILL they talk about anyway?

Veron: ;; I dunno…do you?

Luna: typing away at her computer, her headphones protruding from her messy brown hair

Veron: Well…she's working on it at least! REVIEW!


	16. Are You Happy?

****

Luna: Time for chapter 16!

Veron: I can't believe you let her get away with this for this long

Luna: Well…it should be longer then TSATL. That's for sure.

Veron: No kidding. By now you were leading up to when-

Luna: clamps hand over her mouth Don't give it away for the ppl who haven't read it yet!

Veron: muffled curses

Luna: Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just my Chobits dvd and my Emerald City nailpolish. Oh, that and the plot. But the Inuyasha-Gumi belongs to the wonderful chiquita Rumiko Takahashi. HAIL HER GREATNESS INFERIOR MORTALS! ;

* * *

Chapter 16: Are you happy?

* * *

Kagome blinked uncertainly as she felt her vision become clear once more. Her head ached; her mouth was sandpaper and every part of her body throbbed in pain. Slowly, the miko forced herself to sit up, rubbing her eyes.

Tears sprang in the large stormy depths of her eyes as she stared in shock at what stood before her. Towering over her, its shadow creating shade for her recovering body. Standing, she stepped in front of where it stood. And placed a hand on it, her eyes sliding shut, as her face became tender with memories.

" Goshinboku…" She murmured, running her nimble fingers down the familiar crevices and lines of the aged bark. Kagome inhaled deeply, letting a smile touch her lips as she relished in it's familiar scent. When her eyes snapped open as a familiar presence appeared behind her.

Turning slowly, the tears built up once more as she bit her lip to keep from screaming.

Or crying.

Or laughing.

She couldn't decide which.

" Inu..Inuyasha-Kun?" The raven-haire

* * *

d girl whispered softly, daring to not believe what she was seeing. Unknowingly she walked towards him, her hands outstretched to his face. Cupping his face with her hands, she let her fingers remember the feel of his skin beneath her touch.

His gold eyes held that rare glow of emotion. The glow that was only meant for her in the darkness of the night, when he thought she was asleep. But he knew better. And so did she.

A callused hand lifted her face towards his, his thumb sliding beneath her eyes. A worried gleam in his eye.

" Don't cry…" He murmured, his ears drooping in guilt, knowing he was the cause for her tears.

And her resistance broke.

With a strangled cry she threw herself at the boy, holding his body tightly against hers as if she would never let go, sobbing helplessly into his haori.

" I know it wasn't you." She whispered between sobs, clenching the coarse fabric of his sleeves in her hands. " I'm sorry I ever doubted you. I'm so sorry!" Kagome burrowed her face deeper into his chest, crying harder.

Inuyasha's eyes glinted softly before he closed his eyes and embraced her.

* * *

" Inuyasha…"

" I know. You don't have to tell me."

" He didn't know…"

" I know."

Silence reigned between the two.

" Are you mad?"

" No…"

"…Then what?"

" Just jealous as hell."

" Why!?"

" He gets to be alive. Better yet, he gets to be alive. With _you_."

Kagome fell silent.

" But I'm dead anyway. Hell, he took my soul anyway so my fate's sealed. As much as I hate it."

__

Sealed…

Like I once was…

" Sometimes…

Sometimes I wish I never woke up."

Inuyasha turned and gazed at her, confusion etched on his features.

" Because then…

…I wouldn't hurt so much.

…Because…my heart hurts. Because even if he loves me. He's not you. He's not the one I chose.

It hurts because I'm not with you. In life…or even death." Kagome wasn't even looking at her past love anymore, her fists clenched before her heart as she gazed hopelessly in the distance.

" You didn't…"

" Taste his blood? No."

" Why? If he loves you, you can be happy again!" Inuyasha cried, snarling at her.

" That was the plan wasn't it? We'd be together forever even in different lives!"

" You have a different life…

But I don't.

I wasn't reincarnated Inuyasha-Kun.

__

_You_ were."

Inuyasha fell silent.

" I'd thought about it. But I can't do it Inuyasha. If I was my reincarnation then maybe I would. But I can't. Because I still remember you. And until I am dead…he's going to have to live with that pain…of not having me."

" No…that' s not how it was supposed to be." Inuyasha whispered, digging his claws into the grass.

Kagome chuckled humorlessly before turning and holding his face with her hand.

" Haven't you realized Inuyasha-kun? By now? When you tried to hate me for keeping the jewel from you? But fell in love with me instead? How I tried to deal with you as emotionlessly as every other being who sought the jewel? But loved you in return? How we were going to use the jewel to have the same life span? The day after the new moon? But died before? You know as well as I do now…

…

Nothing goes according to plan."

Inuyasha winced before taking her face in her hands and kissing her hard on the mouth. Taking her fists and placing them on his chest, above his heart.

Pulling away, she nearly cried at his utter heartbroken and defeated look.

"We weren't allowed to be together then. Or even now, no matter what we did. You may be mine, but…

…

He's your ticket for happiness. I want you to be happy. That's all that matters. That's all that ever mattered to me." He whispered softly, his eyes brimming with emotions that Kagome couldn't name as he gazed at her.

Kagome couldn't speak.

" Rin's power can't hold out for much longer. Even I can get that much. The wench is only a young girl."

Kagome nodded, feeling the tears pool as she realized her time with her lover was ending.

" Don't cry Kagome. If this is the last time I see you…

…

Smile at me."

__

_I want to see you happy Kagome._

" I'll do better then that…" Kagome murmured as she saw herself fading away as was he. Time was short.

" I'll smile…

…

For you."

She smiled through her tears as the fell down her face, as she saw him fading away. His voice saying only one thing.

****

**Don't forget…me…**

_   
  
I won't…I can't…**   
  
Because I love you.**_

* * *

"They're coming to!"

The three had stopped floating and had fallen unceremoniously on their beds. Moments later groans of pain could be heard coming from the trio.

Rin was first.

" I'm so sleepy…

…

Did it work?"

Kaede gave her a scalding glare.

" Never do that again."

Rin ignored her.

" Did it work Sesshomaru-sama? Is Kagome happy?"

Sesshomaru looked over at his daughter's hopeful face then to the face of the sleeping miko.

" You will know when she wakes up."

It was a good enough answer. And Rin fell asleep.

* * *

Inuyasha was next.

" Shit…my head…what happened?"

" Sleep Inuyasha. You'll need it."

" Feh."

But he obeyed the old hag anyway.

* * *

Kagome was last.

She smiled sadly into the window, before turning towards Sesshomaru.

__

Did it work? Is Kagome happy?

Sesshomaru gazed sternly at her.

" How do you feel?" Kaede asked, placing a cool cloth on the woman's forehead.

" Happy. The happiest I've felt…

…

In ages." Kagome murmured, before falling asleep.

Kaede had long gone, giving instructions to all three. Sango had fallen asleep in her chair, her head on a snoozing Miroku's shoulder beside Kagome's bed.

Sesshomaru knelt beside Rin's bed and had a tinge of a smile on his face. He curled his hand around hers and placed a chaste kiss on her knuckles, before standing and leaving the room.

__****

* * *

**Did it work? Is Kagome happy?**

**You'll know when she wakes up.**

****

* * *

…Yes Rin, it worked. Kagome…

Is happy.

* * *

Luna: Aww…Now I feel all sad….sniffle

Veron:

Luna: REVIEW!

* * *

Review Responses****

* * *

**  
**

**IMPROVED Uber Rei Model 06: I hope you enjoyed your vacation Although I'm posting this before you return. And I hope you liked it!**

****

**i won't tell: Arigatou**

****

**bloodykitsune: LOL**

****

**Captured Moon: Yeah I make Inuyasha the tortured character in this fanfic. Just like the series ;;**

****

**Kagome(in disquise): I'm answering both your reviews in one…um…okay. It IS a romance fic. Although angst is the first major genre. I just don't write sappy ones. Cause I can't stand those ;; I hope you managed to read the rest!**

****

**Sango Twin: Nice to know you like them. But…grows serious I don't give a damn if fanfiction.net if just showing my stories. No matter what legal mumbo jumbo they have on it. I CREATED the storyline. Everything in here is mine except for the use of Rumiko Takahashi's characters. Besides,**

**all I have to do is remove the story and it's out of their hands.**

**But thanks for reviewing**

****

**Dragonflyhuntress: I'm not telling. But thanks for reviewing!**

****

**-Smoke: So many really's…thanks**

****

**Shaeya Sedjet: Um…thanks ;; hides from BSB reference**

****

**eX Driver Liz: Hope you liked the conversation**

****

**dragon's kitty: Your friend must go to a really cool school. Also, DON'T CHOP OF MY LIMBS! I need to walk to go to my anime store and I need to type so I can write this. SO NYEH! XP**

****

**fetchboy84: Aw…that sucks. All that sailing possibilities killed by rain. hugs fetch-chan Hope you liked this chappie**

****

**MikoBaca: LOOK! I UPDATED! So update your xanga and I hope your PC gets fixed soon hugs**

* * *

REVIEW! 


	17. Bad Headlines Equals Angry Rin

****

Luna: Next chapter is here!

Veron: And we have a visitor!

Luna: Hai!

Veron: reads paper Jareth the Goblin King…

Luna: grabs it from her NANI? I ordered Keiichi from Oh My Goddess!

Jareth: coughs If you would finish your bickering.

Luna: Aww…his name was right above Keichii's and I was half asleep when I marked it. Damn.

Veron: opens mouth It's not fa-

Luna & Jareth: both glare

Veron: What?

Luna: hushed voice Remember the damn ballroom? Or maybe the Escher room?

Veron: …oops?

Luna: sigh

Jareth: This was not in the contract.

Luna: still yelling at Veron

Jareth: Well, I suppose I'll have to then. Here is the next chapter of this god-awful piece of so called literature. And if you do not read it, I shall have to throw you into the Bog of Eternal Stench.

HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY FOR THOSE OF YOU THAT ARE AMERICAN LIKE ME if not well…WHO CARES PARTY FOR ABSOLUTELY NO REASON! THAT MAKES IT EVEN BETTER

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Not Jareth from Labyrinth or Inuyasha-Gumi. But I am just torturing Jareth for a bit. That is if he doesn't get the readers first. Stupid order form! But I own the plot so nyeh!

Chapter 17: Bad Headlines = Angry Rin

Everyone was seated in the massive meeting room that belonged to Sesshomaru on the fifth floor. Newspaper articles lying like road kill for all to see.

"**Archaeologists presumed dead after being claimed Missing for two months"**

The words made her breath constrict, nearly making her drop her tea on her lap. They couldn't have given up so soon could they? After all it was Sesshomaru who had placed the claim to the police, he had more weight to throw around in this country then most political figures! And they had just given up even with his name on the documents?

Rin seethed.

She was so angry; that her eyes had a slight pink tinge to them, making tiny sparks prickle through the air around her. Making Kagome glare at her instead of the newspaper.

" Rin." She called out to her apprentice sternly, her stormy eyes dark in disapproval.

" Calm down. It's not worth you collapsing again. You barely woke up two days ago after a week! You need to conserve your energy!"

Rin quieted down, her eyes were aflame with hatred toward the police force at that moment. And most likely would shoot down any cop that decided to drop by and apologize. Who would return with an arrow sticking out of his gut. Nah, better make it his throat for good measure.

" Now is our chance to strike." Sesshomaru spoke, his deep voice breaking Rin's murderous train of thought. That voice…it sounded familiar. She knew it did, living with him since she was tiny. But it seemed to prick something in the back of her brain. Something she had heard once long ago. But she'd reflect on that later, right now focusing was most important.

" We can research as we please to find them without the worry of the police interfering. And if any officer should choose to wonder, we can merely act utterly devastated and say that we believe that they are still alive. They've seen enough cases with hopeful relatives and friends after the case is closed and will dismiss it."

" And if they don't?" Inuyasha spat, raising a brow.

" Then we shall have to…convince them won't we?"

Yup, this was a hell of a lot deeper then Rin had thought. She just figured that something weird had happened. But if Sesshomaru was willing to kill to get them back, and men in uniform of all things…

There was something they weren't telling her.

She could see it. As soon as she walked in that morning, all of their eyes had widened and they had mumbled greetings to her. As if she'd been a mother and had convicted them of the crime of stealing from the cooking jar. All but her Sesshomaru of course, but even now the others were fidgeting and refusing to look her way. All but Kagome and Sesshomaru. This was the one thing that served to ignite her anger.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU HIDING FROM ME?" She exploded, standing up quickly and slamming her hands on the table, making her cup of tea tip over and drip over the side.

Silence.

"WELL? WHAT IS IT? DON'T ACT COY! I CAN SEE IT. YOU'VE BEEN TRYING TO HIDE SOMETHING EVER SINCE I GOT HERE!"

Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango averted their eyes guiltily and gazed solemnly at the carpet like it was the cause of their despair.

"DAMMIT! I KNEW THEM BETTER THEN YOU DID! SO TELL ME! I DESERVE TO KNOW!" She cried, tears of frustration collecting in her eyes.

Silence reigned again.

"WELL?!"

Miroku managed to speak first.

" Kanna-san told us when we visited her a few weeks back…

…

That the skull her companions found in the cave was the cause of their disappearance."

Sango spoke up.

" And Kagome said…

…

That in that cave is where an evil bandit named Onigumo died."

Inuyasha snarled at his name but managed to continue the conversation.

" Onigumo is this bandit…

…

That Kagome saved. He lusted after her like a toy."

Rin's eyes widened as Kagome closed her eyes.

__

" Inuyasha…why did you seal her?"

Inuyasha's eyes widened as emotion flooded his golden eyes, shaking Rin by the shoulders.

" I didn't seal her!"

" I didn't! I tried to warn her…about the bandit..."

The bandit…the skull...Naraku finding it. It made sense now. Naraku had found the cave of Onigumo's remains, a tiny thread of the web of the Shikon no Tama.

" Naraku found Onigumo's skull then." Rin said, gazing at all of them as they nodded.

__

And Onigumo…is the one who killed Inuyasha's incarnate. Kagome's love. The one who sealed her.

Rin bit her lip as she put the pieces together.

__

"…Something weird had changed in his scent…something demon had entered him…"

Rin trained her eyes on Sesshomaru, gazing at him somberly.

" When I…

…

Contacted Inuyasha's incarnate.

He told me something…

…About how he died.

…

He didn't seal Kagome.

…Onigumo did."

Inuyasha's eyes widened, as did everyone else's as they focused on Kagome. The miko barely nodded as she bit her lip, her eyebrows furrowing in sadness.

" And…" Rin trailed off as she shut her eyes, remembering his words.

__

" …Something demon had entered him. Gave him power more then any mortal could handle."

****

" Onigumo did something. To him to make him able to change forms. To be able to…

…

Forfeit Kagome's attacks.

Inuyasha said that it gave him more power then any mortal would be able to handle. So great that it most likely…

…

Seeped into the very remains themselves."

Sango stood up, her eyes wide as she cried out.

" So Naraku is in danger of the skull? He might be in danger because of the power inside of it?"

" No. Everyone is."

The room snapped their attention on Kagome as she spoke her face calm and collected, but refusing to open her eyes.

" Onigumo…

…

Was jealous of Inuyasha-kun. Because he had me. But most of all…

…

He was a hanyou.

And I was human. Just like Onigumo, who couldn't understand why I would love someone _impure_ as he put it. So he became jealous. And lusted after me. Wanted me. But couldn't have me because he couldn't move.

His darkest desire…

The thing he wanted the most

Above all else…

Wasn't the jewel...

It was me."

Rin glanced at Inuyasha, who was glowering mercilessly at the window. If looks could kill…Onigumo would be dead…ten times over.

" I sensed his power when Inuyasha and I went to the cave. The only way someone would know where he lie was if they knew…

…

Or he called out to them."

" But he was dead! No one could have survived this long! I mean…beside you of course…" Rin finished sheepishly.

" But you said so yourself. Inuyasha-kun said that his power was greater then any mortal can handle. When that happens to a normal human, it seeps into their very being, their soul and bones so it can stay. And not die. For miko's if we ever truly let our emotions get the best of us. We could very well use our very soul up to kill something.

…

But that is rare."

" So Kagome-san, you're saying the Onigumo's skull can talk? And led them to find him?"

" Yes."

" Why?"

" I heard him."

Stunned silence.

" His head may have been gone but his ribs were not. I could hear his very aura whispering to me. Saying my name…

…

Moaning it.

He could speak.

He just needed a weak enough host to take over."

" So you're saying that…

…

Naraku is possessed by this skull?"

" Yes."

Sesshomaru stood, carrying his briefcase with him.

" There is only one way to find out. They used the same airport terminal to arrive here that you did when you came back from America. They had returned from Egypt, why there I cannot fathom but they did. Sometime between 1 PM and 8 PM. So we must find the clerk who was commanding the desk at that terminal."

They all nodded.

Rin had been left at home with Miroku and Sango. But she was really just a tag a long to see Kanna again and question her on Kagome's hypothesis about the skull speaking.

Inuyasha and Kagome were sitting on a blue cushioned bench; their chins perched on their hands as they waited for Sesshomaru to finish speaking to the manager.

Sesshomaru stepped out, as if waiting for someone, his arms crossed over his chest. His gaze not even flickering to the manager's door as it clicked behind him.

When in a swirl of luggage and papers a young man stopped.

Right in front of Kagome, clasping her hands in his.

" My beautiful miko, how I have longed to see you again."

****

Luna: evil grin Nyeh. Koga's here.

Veron: After what, 11 chapters of disappearance?

Jareth: toying with a crystal sphere

Luna: watches it with awed eyes

Jareth: If you look into it…it will show you your dreams…

Veron: eyes widen and she brings out her katana and smacks it out of his hand, making it break.

Jareth: glares

Luna: blink blink

Veron: Show her, her dreams ne? You might want to beware of showing her.

Jareth: And that is?

Veron: Does the word 'caramel' strike fear into your heart?

Jareth: No.

Veron: You poor naïve royal

Luna: blinks again REVIEW!

Review Responses

****

szmadad: Nice to see that you are incredibly perceptive! :) And…gomen ne for making you cry! ((hands boxes of cyber tissues)) Yeah…it is really unfair, but don't worry. I'm a sap for happy endings!

Captured Moon: LOL about the gun thing, I have often wondered that too. Wouldn't purifying bullets be the coolest thing ever? Yeah…now that you mention it, it IS sort of the series in reverse. And I can't hate Kikyo anymore. Which a part of be rather despises. Since I bought another imported dvd. And they had an hour long prologue on Kikyo and Inuyasha's relationship before everything bad happened.

…

I ACTUALLY ROOTED FOR KIKYO!

Somebody stop me before I replay the cute moment again!

…

Too late. Damn you Veron and you're slow reflexes…

I nearly forced myself to cry on that episode…and I NEVER cry at ANYTHING. Except maybe funerals…But either way, thanks for reviewing :)

InuYashaHanyou: Thanks and don't worry about the worries over not reviewing last time. It's okay! ((glomps))

lz: Thanks and ((notices her sniffle)) DON'T CRY! ((glomps))

Foamyfun: Actually, I agree with you. I'm not being conceited or anything, but I have noticed a change in my writing since beginning this story. My writing changed while I was doing TSATL. For the better if my amount of reviews tell me anything… And thanks for reviewing! By the way…your name…foamy I mean, go to illwillpress.com, you'll love foamy the squirrel, ((winks))

Sango Twin: We talked already ne? ((glomps))

i won't tell: QUESTIONS! YAY! Um…where did I get the inspiration? Good question…this idea had been worked on in my mind for almost a year while I was working on TSATL. I just kept tweaking it until I had a starting plot line I liked. I have no idea where I got the idea from. I actually never remember, but I should write down where I get the muse messages…And about keeping the story good throughout? I try my best to make it detailed and flow together so that way it won't make drastic changes and shock everyone. I guess that's about all….((hugs)) thanks for reviewing

dragon's kitty: LET'S GO TO SCHOOL IN SWEDEN! j/k. ((huggles Dragon and hands her pocky)) NO CRY!

IMPROVED Uber Rei Model 06: Aw…thanks…((blinks)) DON'T CRY! ((glomps and huggles))

fetchboy84: I hope you have more fun sailing And I shall have to look into your new one-shot and I reviewed the first chappie of the romantic IMTP spin off and the chapter of IMTP! I have an idea for your next chapter . What if he found one of those pottery machines? Like down in the basement and starts playing with it? That be cool ((huggles))

__

10 more reviews and I'll update…

…

AT LEAST 9!

…

I'm begging aren't I?

…

Please?

…

((big puppy eyes)) ONEGAIIIIIIIIIIII!


	18. When All Else Fails Use Jewelry

****

Luna: I'll tell what I want what I really really want…((sings))

Veron: Our Oto-chan bought the Spice Girls CD used yesterday. Since he liked some of the songs. What can we say, our Oto-chan is weird.

Luna: But that's why we lurve him

Veron: Whatcha think about that? Now you know what I feel…((sings))

Jareth: If you really bug me then I'll say good bye…

Luna and Veron: ((blink)) Whoa…creepy.

Jareth: Yes? ((Raises brow))

Luna: David Bowie singing Spice Girls?

Veron: I believe I have one more mental scar imprinted on my mind.

Luna: Me too…

…

((Both break up into hysterical laughter))

Jareth: ((sighs and shakes head)) Who is the bloody hell David Bowie anyway?

Both: (( ignore him in their fits of laughter))

Jareth: Just read the bloody thing…

Disclaimer: Dun own Jareth. I just kidnapped him for a bit. Heh heh…though not by choice. STUPID FORM! Oh but I own the plot. But not the characters. Mwahaha. Nor the lyrics either.

* * *

Chapter 18: When All Else Fails Use Jewelry!

* * *

Kagome blinked and cocked her head at the man in front of her. Her stormy eyes wide as her ebony hair fell in waves over her shoulders.

" Have we met?"

Koga face faulted.

" Whether or not we've met that does not matter. I have fallen in love with you and you are mine. I must know your name."

Inuyasha growled deeply and wrenched the demon's ear towards him. His gold eyes glimmering with instant resentment and Koga's blue eyes reflected the same emotion. When Sesshomaru abruptly slammed his fist on their heads, making them curse in pain as they moved away from the other.

" I did not call upon you Miyamoto for you to try and woo my charge."

Koga stood and dusted himself off, glaring darkly at the hanyou behind the man addressing him.

" Either way, she's mine."

Sesshomaru's hand clasped around his throat, his nails digging into the flesh of his neck. Lifting the boy's body off of the ground, he narrowed his honey gold eyes at him, his mouth set in an annoyed line.

" She is not why I called you. I have a few questions for you. Until that matter is finished, you will not, I repeat _not_ go anywhere near her or even mention her in my presence. Understood you mangy blue-collar?"

Koga could only nod dumbly ignoring the victorious smirk that graced Inuyasha's features.

* * *

Kagome sat between Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, facing Koga. Whose desire filled aquamarine eyes made her stuck between blushing or slapping his face clear off his body. Actually, judging by his fangs and pointed ears, a miko arrow would be much more effective.   
  
Kagome scowled slightly, why did he have to be the one who had the information on Naraku and Kagura. Couldn't he just have been a janitor? And Inuyasha's death grip on her wrist was making her hand turn a lovely shade of purple, his nails digging into her flesh slightly. Her eye twitched slightly at Inuyasha's hate filled expression as he glowered darkly at Koga. Sesshomaru was as placid as ever, watching the silent staring contest without much attention as he pulled out various documents from his leather briefcase.

She was not Koga's.

She was not Inuyasha's.

Or Sesshomaru's "charge".

She belonged to Inuyasha's _incarnate_.

Did no one fucking understand that?

Kagome growled finally, making the demon blooded people in the room stop and stare at her. The miko glared at Inuyasha before wrenching her hand away and slapping him full across the face.

" Get your hands off of me!"

Koga's smug look couldn't have made her any angrier.

" I knew she didn't like you as much as she did me."

Okay, that was a lie. Now nothing could make her angrier.

" Fuck that! She's mine!"

Nevermind...

" SHUT UP!" She screamed pulling two odd necklaces out of her purse. Her eyes flashed pink and they magically surrounded the two boy's necks like collars.

" OSUWARI!"

Inuyasha fell face first into the gray colored carpet.

Koga smiled, before turning pale as he realized that his necklace would most likely do the same.

" SIENTETE!" She screamed, making Koga fall as well.

Sesshomaru raised a brow as she stretched her arms above her head, before noticing his gaze. She gave him a smug smile before whispering to him.

" Rin likes Spanish soap operas."

So that explained the term for Koga's necklace.

" Now then," She started, taking Sesshomaru's papers and looking through them, her cool stormy gaze boring holes into Koga's red face. " Where were we?"

* * *

" Come here can you hear me…" Rin sang as she followed Sango and Miroku through the boring white corridors of the ward.

" Some progress has occurred since you two first visited." A tender feminine voice said a few yards ahead. It was that Sophitia girl again, Sango had complained relentlessly on how Miroku wouldn't focus because of her.

Rin snorted.

Sango was just jealous as hell, which was all. But Rin never mentioned the hidden affection Sango held for the boy.

" Here it is. She speaks a bit more now, but I'd still wouldn't get my hopes up too far. The poor dear, I'll be just down the hall if you need my assistance."

The trio nodded and stepped inside the room, shutting the door behind them.

* * *

  
" Do you recognize any of these faces, Koga?" Kagome asked, placing three glossy photos in front of him. Koga bit his lip, his brow furrowing over his bright blue eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest.

" Her." He placed a clawed finger on Kagura's face.

" Her?"

" Yeah, she's the one who tossed me a tip."

" Really now?"

" Yeah, then ran off behind those guys. Don't know what her deal was."

__

But she was striking…

Kagome nodded, before placing a copy of the first article over the photographs.

" Fujima-san and Yamamoto-san disappeared a few days afterward." Koga picked up the paper and read through it, his eyes widening.

" What about the white girl?"

" She is being investigate for more clues as we speak." Sesshomaru added, giving the wolf a glare.

* * *

Rin knocked on patient 309's door, Sophitia appeared, her eyes curious.

" Yes dear?"

" You said to call you if we needed assistance."

" Yes…"

Rin beckoned the young nurse to follow her. As they entered Kanna's room, the woman gasped behind her.

" We need your assistance." The young miko finished, gesturing to the wide-open window and demolished bedroom.

Kanna was no where to be found.

* * *

Kagome sighed as she gazed out the window in the back of the limo. Well, at least now she could control Inuyasha's stupid protective impulses. But then again, that's exactly what Inu-kun would do…

The miko bit her lip to keep it from quivering.

"Another fruitless attempt. Dammit." Inuyasha murmured.

Sesshomaru tapped the DVD case on his pant leg.

" Not quite, we can ask Shippo to analyze the video clip for clues."

Suddenly a bright ringing made Sesshomaru pull out his cellphone.

" Yes?"

The demon's face became steely in anger.

" Meet us back home when it's done."

Click.

" What happened Sesshomaru-sama?" Kagome pressed her eyes worried at the Inu youkai's angry look.

He was silent.

" Well you bastard?" Inuyasha growled, making Sesshomaru give him a blood-icing glare.

For another moment he refused to answer.

" Kanna was kidnapped."

* * *

Luna: Suspense! And the lyrics Rin sang were by Namie Amuro from her song "Come" and Sientete means sit in Spanish. Although I haven't the clue if I spelled it properly...

Veron: Woo hoo.

Jareth: Zzzzz

Luna: He's bored.

Veron: Lets mess with his hair!

Luna: Okay!

Veron: REVIEW!

I barely managed to get this chapter up so no responses today. Gomen ne!


	19. What Would You Do If

****

Luna: Ta daa! The next chapter!

Veron: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Me own story. Not characters.

* * *

Chapter 19: What Would You Do If…

* * *

Rin was biting her lip to hold back tears. Where had Kanna gone? By now they were all sitting in a circle in the living room. All with a serious expression on their weary faces. Kagome looked the worst.

" So now we must file yet another police report on the account of Kanna's capture." Sesshomaru said, his voice making all of them snap from their sulking.

" And we just had clearance to finally investigate on our own…" Inuyasha grumbled, not looking at all pleased.

" I believe Naraku and Kagura had a play in this. I sensed their demonic aura on the walls. They had been there, most likely to keep Kanna from releasing information about them." Miroku spoke, his violet eyes sweeping over the worried group.

" Hai. I felt that also Houshi-sama. But they know now that we know what has happened to them, regardless of whether or not the authorities know. It's _us_ they're scared of." Sango added, shaking her head as she opted to gaze out the window.

" We'll have to test our patience again. We have to wait for the police to give up before we can move on." Sesshomaru nodded in agreement to Miroku's statement.

Rin, Sango, and Miroku had gone with Sesshomaru to the police station to help file the report. Since they were the witnesses next to Sophitia and Sesshomaru had a lot of weight to throw around, Inuyasha had no doubt they'd be back shortly.

But where was Kagome? After the meeting she had nearly melded into the shadows and disappeared. It was worrying him.

He stepped outside to the patio and sniffed hesitantly, with a tired smile he sighed. The orange groves again, she loved it there.

With a running leap, he was gone.

* * *

Kagome was merely sitting on the ornate stone bench, her stormy eyes glazed and staring off into space. Inuyasha landed beside her, he gazed at her profile and placed a hand on her shoulder. With a sigh of relief, he realize she didn't purify him. But the relief was short lived to the fact that she didn't he shift at his touch or notified herself of his presence.

Scary.

" Kagome?" He murmured, squeezing her shoulder slightly. " Oi, Kagome you awake in there?" He tapped his knuckles against the crown of her head, becoming more worried the longer she didn't answer.

" Kagome?"

He blinked as she shifted and looked over at him. Her face tired and worn, her blue gray eyes shimmering in the sunlight with unshed tears.

Crap.

" Kagome…don't cry!" Inuyasha cried out, looking like a scared little puppy as she merely stared at him.

* * *

A callused hand lifted her face towards his, his thumb sliding beneath her eyes. A worried gleam in his eye.

" Don't cry…" He murmured, his ears drooping in guilt, knowing he was the cause for her sobs.

And her resistance broke.

* * *

Kagome turned and faced him, forcing herself to keep the tears at bay. Taking control of her constricted vocal cords, she spoke.

" Maybe…it was better if you never unsealed me at all. Maybe I should have died properly all those years ago. If I did, then none of your comrades would be going through this pain." She placed her fist over her heart. " All of this pain, is my fault. Maybe it'd be better…

…

If I just _died_."

* * *

" Just jealous as hell."

" Why!?"

" He gets to be alive. Better yet, he gets to be alive. With **you**."

Kagome fell silent.

" But I'm dead anyway. Hell, he took my soul anyway so my fate's sealed. As much as I hate it."

Sealed…

Like I was…

" Sometimes…

Sometimes I wish I never woke up."

"Why…?"

" Because then…

…I wouldn't hurt so much.

…Because…my heart hurts. Because even if he loves me. He's not you. He's not the one I chose.

It hurts because I'm not with you. In life…or in death even." Kagome wasn't even looking at her past love anymore, her fists her clenched in front of her heart as she gazed hopelessly in the distance.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in front of her, his eyes sad at her plight. Memories swirled inside her head, making her eyes become glazed and unfocused.

" Kagome!"

She snapped out of her trance and looked up as he shook her shoulders.

" Don't you dare say that! If you die, Rin will be heartbroken! Do you want her to lose her voice again? Sango views you like a sister; she can't lose another sibling! And even Miroku would care; you're his friend. Koga would-"

" What about you?"

" Eh?"

" If I died…

…

What would _you_ do?"

Inuyasha blinked at her serious expression, the tears still glittering in her eyes.

" What…

…

__

_I_ would do?" He whispered, looking away from her face and gazing off into the fading sunset.

Kagome's eyes bored holes into his skin, making him shudder inwardly at the intensity of her gaze.

" Die." He answered simply.

* * *

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. Tears threatened to spill over her eyes now.

" Die?" She whispered softly, her eyes wide.

Inuyasha didn't answer.

She scooted closer, taking his face in her hands; she made him look her in the eye.

" Answer me. Would you really die if I-"

" Yes."

Kagome's eyes closed and a single tear fell down her cheek. Her eyes snapped open as two arms enveloped her and brought her close.

" Inuyasha?"

" Shut up. If you die Kagome, everyone here would die."

" Why?" She murmured as she felt her tears dry, burrowing into his embrace. Her eyes slid closed as she felt sleep over take her.

" Because we love you stupid."

He blinked, as he felt soft breathing come from her body, when he sweatdropped.

" She's asleep."

Sighing, he rolled his eyes and merely held her, the perfume of oranges wafting around them as the last rays of the sunset wrapped about them.

* * *

Luna: Finish chapter 19!

Veron: Aww….

Luna: A lil fluff for you guys.

Veron: REVIEW!

NO REVIEWS! SORRY! I JUST CAME BACK FROM COMIC CON AND AM FREAKING BEAT! II'D TELL YOU THE STORY OF HELL FROM SAN DIEGO AND ESCONDIDO BUT I'LL SPARE YOU.

LOVE YOU GUYS!


	20. Plunge HEAVY R

****

**Luna: Chapter 20 is here!**

**Veron: Hai!**

**Luna: READ!**

**Veron: WARNING: _THIS IS DEFINETELY AN R-RATED CHAPTER. AND NOT FOR LIME CONTENT EITHER. THIS WILL HAVE SOMETHING TO DO WITH THE REST OF THE STORY LATER. BUT IF YOU START TO GROW UNCOMFORTABLE WITH IT, GO AHEAD AND STOP READING. IT WON'T HURT YOUR UNDERSTANDING OF THE STORY THAT MUCH._**

**Luna: At least…I hope so…**

Disclaimer: Nothing. Just plot. Feh.

Chapter 20: Plunge

Kagome sighed softly as she unrolled yet another aged scroll. She needed to speak to Inuyasha-kun again. She had to. He promised to protect her. But if she did, Inuyasha would have to fall into the spell with her. Biting her lip, her eyes scanned the faded black writing.

With a cry of frustration, she placed the scroll back in its proper place. She'd gone through at least half of this private collection of Sesshomaru's with naught a discovery. Kagome stood, her resolve clear as she made her way back up the steps to Inuyasha's room.

Just as she was about to rap her knuckles upon the door, a she felt a hand tug at her shoulder, making her spin around. With a gasp, she winced at Inuyasha's knowing gold eyes.

" You want to talk to _him_ don't you?"

" I have to. He can help us find Kanna and the others! If he's watching over me as he promised, then he'll watch everyone that I care for as well! He has to-"

" Stop bullshitting me Kagome."

Kagome stopped speaking as he cut her off, making her gaze level with his.

" You want to see him for yourself. Everyone else is just a side note."

" How can you say that?! Of course I miss him! But he's dead. There's nothing I can do for him now. But he can help. And I don't want to see Rin sad over Kanna anymore! And-"

" What about me?"

" Eh?"

" You always worry for everyone else but me."

" Because you can take care of yourself. You've proven that time and time again so-"

" I'm not him. I've only been wounded in your presence once. And that was by your hand."

The miko winced, her eyes staring hopelessly at the carpet. She had always pretended that is was Inuyasha-kun. Not his reincarnation, that was her mistake. It wasn't fair to him.

" Do it."

" What?"

" Do it before I change my mind."

Kagome nodded mutely, cupping his face with her hands.

" Don't close your eyes."

Inuyasha nodded stiffly as they stared in each other's eyes. Her stormy orbs flashed pink and all he saw was blackness.

Kagome's eyes snapped open as she felt something tug at her. Someone was pulling at her soul! She sat up, her eyes wide with confusion as she looked around for her dead lover.

But he was no where to be found.

" INUYASHA!"

Silence. Only the sound of her irregular breathing could be heard.

" Where are you?" She murmured, standing up she bit her lip. Her ebony locks blew around her, making her eyes harden as a rise of youki filled the area.

A swirl of energy collected a few yards before her, making her cough and shield her eyes. When a familiar voice greeted her.

" Hello Miko-sama."

Inuyasha blearily woke up to see three worried faces above him. His head throbbed painfully as he struggled to sit up, but was pushed down by a familiar hand on his chest.

" Inu-oni-chan…if you're awake, then how come Kagome-Chan isn't?" Rin asked her brown eyes wide with worry.

" What?!"

" Then she traveled to the land between death and life on her own. But-"

Inuyasha lurched with a cry as a fiery pain built in his chest. Faintly he heard Rin's panicked voice through the blood rushing through his ears.

" Someone's attacking his soul!" Miroku cried.

" NO! It's attacking Kagome's!"

Kagome choked on her screams as multiple tentacles burst from the ground and wrapped about her. One thick one wrapping about her throat, making her writhe in desperation to escape. Glaring darkly at the man before her, her eyes flashed pink, only to feel her power come back at her with greater intensity. Kagome screamed in pain as the tendrils crushed against her harder, making her skin bruise as blood dripped from her wounds.

" Who are you?"

" I am Onigumo. Nay, Naraku now. This weak human as been quite a helpful."

Her eyes glared daggers at the tall young man, his eyes a blank black as he held the skull in his outstretched hands. The skull glowed with a dark purple aura; it's eyes blood red. His voice echoed through his host's pale lips as he cackled at her plight.

" You have grown weak my dear Kagome. Your everlasting love for that wretched half-breed has weakened your powers. Even after his death, you lust after him. Love him. Adore him. You are not the only one with this patience. I too have lusted, loved and adored. Only for you."

Kagome would have gagged if the hold on her throat hadn't been there. Her eyes widened as she felt her power drain from her body, into the skull.

" No…" Came the weak protest from Kagome's mouth. Her eyes grew a fainter and fainter pink as she tried desperately to recall her spiritual power.

" I am only borrowing your strength my love."

"I am not yours."

" So you say, but why deny it when you writhe so deliciously at my touch?"

" Bastard…"

Onigumo laughed as he watched her power circulate around him. When a form appeared behind him, her eyes a pale red as she moved emotionlessly behind Naraku's possessed body. A knife appeared from the folds of her kimono sleeve, it's edge digging slowly into the flesh of his throat. The crimson fluid slid sluggishly down his lifeless flesh as it splattered onto the ashen color of Onigumo's skull.

With a sickening thud, Naraku's head fell to the ground. His eyes dead and unclosed as they stared hopelessly at Kagome's distraught form.

" No…"

Kagome felt the tentacles move beneath her, moving her directly before Naraku's fallen head. One tentacle shifted from her right thigh to his head, wrapping delicately around it as if it was a china doll. It lifted into the air, making his eyes bore into Kagome's tear filled ones.

" I can only use his identity once he has a blessing."

Kagome refused to let the tears fall; it would show her weakness to this man. This abomination of humanity that held her in his grasp. The miko strained at her constraints, her blouse ripping, showing her opponent her bare flesh, blood oozing from her bruises.

' Must get free…'

Her eyes snapped open as she felt cold flesh press against her lips. As the head pulled away, her stomach lurched at the sheer disgust she felt. With a gurgled cry, she felt her insides push up through her throat and out of her mouth.

The skin began to peel from the dismembered head as she spat out the taste of her lunch. It peeled down, layer after layer until it was merely bone. The skin and nerves floated around Onigumo's skull, the bone still held by the headless body of Naraku. A flash of light, a blood filled scream and Naraku was whole once more.

Only now his once kind brown eyes were placed with bright red ones, filled with malice and pleasure at his victory.

" I win."

Sesshomaru, Sango, Miroku and Rin could only lock the windows, blinds and make sure no one saw what was transpiring in the living room. They had given up trying to restrain Inuyasha, but it made the sight no less frightening.

He merely laid there a few moments earlier, when both Kagome and his body convulsed and flew into the air. His claws outstretched to deadly proportions as his gold eyes changed into murderous red, dark blue pupils the only sign of his living. He growled, spat and clawed his way toward Kagome's body, but merely stayed floating in his place. Inuyasha's fangs glistened with his blood and theirs as he desperately tried to reach her.

But to no avail.

Purple stripes appeared down the sides of his face as he called. Screamed. Cried. For her.

To be mated to a demon means their undying loyalty and affection. But if they cannot reach you in your dire need. They will succeed only in killing themselves.

To be one with a priestess means their understanding and love, their forgiveness and the very things that make them pure. They will sacrifice themselves body and soul for their true love.

Rin felt tears brim in her eyes as she watched them, Kagome's words echoing in her mind.

__

" I want a someone just for me."

Kagome grew quiet and gave her a sad smile before standing.

"Be careful what you wish for."

Love is the most powerful. Lust is third. But hate is dark and is just as strong as its pure counterpart. When all meet, prepare for a battle of cataclysmic proportions.

And run like hell.

The miko screamed as Onigumo stood before her, his eyes alight with lust and dark want. His hand gently cupped her face and he smiled, making her spit in his face.

" You really should not move so much…"

The tentacles dissipated into his body save for the once constraining her throat and limbs. He pressed himself against her, making her gasp in recognition.

" They are a part of me after all. And to move so desperately is…most excitable."

" You…you…"

" Silence my miko. It will only make things less pleasurable for you."

With that, he pressed his lips against hers, making her scream in protest as a foreign organ pressed against her inner thigh.

A deep rip made the four panic towards Kagome. Her limbs were bruising badly, blood dripping from some. Dried vomit and blood crusted as her lips as her clothes became shredded with each passing second. Her blouse became barely enough cover as her pants grew multiple cuts. Both girls locked onto the blood spilling down her inner thigh down her calf.

And they screamed.

"You are mine!"

Shove.

" Not that half breeds!"

Plunge.

" Or his reincarnations."

Gasp.

Shove.

Blood.

Pain.

Plunge.

" Mine, you miko bitch. And only mine. Humans…only belong…

…

…With humans."

Scream.

Chuckle.

" You know this as well as I do."

Rip.

Blood.

Scream.

Plunge.

" My miko."

Shudder.

Scream.

Spasm.

Blood.

Sigh.

Whimper.

Defeat.

Victory.

" My Kagome."

**Luna: This was rape. In case you wanted me to clear that up for you. She was raped in the spirit world but her body reacted in the living world. Just not as harshly, she'll be sore but not as internally bruised as she would have been if she had been raped in the living world. Damn that sounded complicated ((falls over))**

**Veron: She is not dead.**

**Luna: No flames over this. It will further the plot and the depth of angst. Gomen. But it will get better.**

**Veron: Review…((both cower from flames since they know they'll come anyway))**

**  
Review Responses**

dragon's kitty:I hope your legs wake up soon. And look, I updated

Captured Moon: Aside from all the automobile mishaps it was really fun. If you want to read my blog entry on CC and my total crappy vacay (aside from the days AT comic con) click my homepage link and read through the beginning parts of the entries. That should tell you which one ((sweat drop)) But I'm also not the sappy romantic type so I put in moments of fluff. Which is a good thing so you guys have something to look back on since this chapter and the follow chapters are going to be filled to the brim with angst. -.- BUT IT WILL FURTHER THE PLOT! I promise!

I won't tell: :)

eX Drive Liz: Yeah, I decided to throw a little manga nostalgia in there. ((winks)) She always nods out when something cute happens. ((sighs)) And Kanna's kidnapping will make sense later on. And the conversation between Inu-Kun and Kag is one of my favorite parts. It makes me all sad for them and the absolute hell I put them through. (( guilty laugh)) So yeah...Thanks for reviewing!

Sasami: SUGOI! YOU READ AND REVIEWED EVERY CHAPTER! ((big starry eyes)) Wow...you's so nice! ((glomps and gives you a bunch of candy)) THANK YOU!

Iz: She does doesn't she? LOL Ty for reviewing!

REVIEW!


	21. Past I Give Thee the Present

****

Luna: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR NOT FLAMING ME TO A CRISP LAST CHAPTER! I was so scared that you guys would. ((Lets pocky and candy rain on all of you))

Veron: So here's the aftermath…of sorts.

Disclaimer: Story is mine. Characters are Rumiko Takahashi's.

* * *

Chapter 21: Past, I Give Thee The Present

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes opened slowly, he winced at the pain that flooded every fiber of his being with each breath he took. He sat up, when he blinked. He couldn't move it seemed like he was seeing everything as if it was a movie. Something that he merely sat back and watched, with no input. But this was his body dammit! And-

" So you're my reincarnation."

Inuyasha turned away from the movie that seemingly played before him, to see himself. A sword at his hip, a fire rat kimono and an indigo bead necklace with miniscule fangs. A necklace reminiscent of what Kagome had enchanted him with.

" Who are you?"

" Who the hell do you think I am? I'm you."

Inuyasha choked on his next words with that statement.

" Believe me, you're not the only one freaked out by seeing his reflection."

" How can you talk to me then?"

" We share the same soul. And…

…

We both tasted Kagome's blood."

Inuyasha snorted and looked away, when he felt a clawed hand grasp his throat, digging his nails into his flesh.

" Don't take it so lightly."

" Who the fuck said I was?" He gasped, glaring down at his incarnate.

The other pair of flaming gold eyes narrowed before dropping unceremoniously on the ground.

" You're experiencing the effects of the bond. Kagome…she was…"

Inuyasha bolted up his eyes wide.

" What happened to her?"

His incarnate, stared impassively at him, not making a move. Before he disappeared from sight, leaving Inuyasha alone in the impending darkness with only the movie of his sight playing behind him.

" GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD! TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED TO HER!"

" I am borrowing your body you idiot. I need to talk to her."

" WHAT THE FUCK FOR?"

" For your sake…

…

And hers. Now shut up and just watch."

* * *

Rin shifted as she heard Inuyasha's covers move. Her brown eyes looked over blearily when his eyes shifted sharply over to her.

" You."

" Inuyasha-oni-chan?"

" Where's Kagome?"

The miko gazed up at the angry gaze before her.

" Over there Inuyasha-san." She murmured, pointing to the couch a few yards away.

He leapt beside the couch and ran his fingers delicately through her hair. His gold eyes glowing with worry, he ran his fingers over the planes of her face, lingering on her lips for a moment. The incarnate, breathed deeply as he burrowed his face in her hair, drowning in her scent. Memories running rampant in his mind of a past long forgotten. Looking down at her, he tilted her face toward his, brushing his lips softly against hers.

* * *

Inuyasha cursed, he yelled, he growled and spat. But his incarnate couldn't hear him. He was kissing his Kagome! His! Where the hell did he get off-?

The hanyou stopped ranting and merely fell to his knees, his eyes reflecting his betrayal as he watched her mouth return his incarnates kiss.

* * *

" Inuyasha-kun."

Inuyasha smiled and held her body close to his, pulling her off of the couch. She held him in return, burrowing her face into his haori. This felt so right…so familiar…

* * *

Her eyes snapped open as two arms enveloped her and brought her close.__

" Inuyasha?"

" Shut up. If you die Kagome, everyone here would die."

" Why?" She murmured as she felt her tears dry, burrowing into his embrace. Her eyes slid closed as she felt sleep over take her.

" Because we love you stupid."

* * *

" Kagome?" The incarnate asked, tilting her chin towards his.

" Inuyasha-kun…where's Inuyasha?"

" Here." He took her hand and placed it over his heart.

" I need to ask you something…"

" Yes?"

" What did Onigumo do?"

* * *

Inuyasha merely stared blankly at the opening of his sight. Watching the wide orbs of his unrequited love, staring lovingly in his eyes. Only it wasn't him she was seeing, it was that bastard!

" What did Onigumo do?"

And those eyes suddenly turned cold with hate as he watched Kagome's eyes brim with unshed tears.

* * *

" I'll show you."

Her fingertips rested on her lover's forehead, making his eyes close.

Kagome's eyes turned a blank gray as she replayed her horrified memories of what had happened.

And she winced at the utter rage that radiated from his body as he regained consciousness.

" He will die."

* * *

Inuyasha snorted, his incarnate was dead anyway. What the hell could he do? But…he **could** do something. He'd have to avenge Kagome's name. Not this _Inuyasha-kun_ of hers. Him, because he was alive. Warm blood and a beating heart. Not a mere memory of times long past. He was alive.

And Inuyasha-kun was dead.

Suddenly, Inuyasha felt a hell of a lot better.

* * *

" No. Not by your hand." Kagome said, removing herself from Inuyasha's embrace. She stood her stormy eyes cold with indifference and hate.

" He will die by mine."

Inuyasha stood, growling at her, taking her by the shoulders.

" But I must do it! You're mine!"

" But…" Kagome interrupted simply, gently removing his grip from her healing shoulders. " You are no longer living. You can't do anything." She took a deep breath as she watched her lover's ears droop and his eyes harden as cold realization hit him.

" Inuyasha will have to."

* * *

And with those words, the said boy was inwardly doing his happy dance.

* * *

Inuyasha-kun nodded stiffly, before holding her close to him. Kissing the crown of her head, he whispered softly in her ear.

" I love you."

Kagome breathed in deeply before smiling softly.

" And I you."

* * *

Suddenly, Inuyasha didn't feel happy enough to dance anymore.

* * *

Kagome pulled away as Inuyasha's body glowed faintly. Her eyes worried as Inuyasha's ears twitched as his eyes opened.

" Are you okay?"

Inuyasha nodded gruffly before leaving the room.

As soon as he left the room, Kagome fell to her knees and cried.

* * *

**Luna: Um…a tad bit of dark humor in there.**

**Veron: Yeah….**

**Luna: REVIEW!**

* * *

**-Review Responses-******

**Kagome-Chan**: WOW! I thought for sure, you'd flame me. Thanks for not burning me. ((Blushes)) I'm still amazed that this story has re-read value. And I love you too! ((Glomps))

****

**Blue-Eyed Floozy**: Eh heh heh heh ((sweatdrops as she hides)) It will be in good reason in about three chapters. With something this horrid, there's gonna be lots of fluff! And angst…

****

**i won't tell**: Um…yeah. It is mind rape in a sense. Actually, more spiritual rape. Her body reacted to it, but not as badly since she wasn't physically raped. Um…does that make any sense at all? And don't worry. There will be more angst but to counter it some fluff too.

****

**Captured Moon:** Poor Inu. Bees stung him. Hope he isn't' allergic. LOL. Thankies for reviewing and cola is good!

****

**szmadad**: To answer your questions. Onigumo KNEW that Kagome would speak to Inu-Kun once more eventually and that he needed her immense power to receive a body. So, he pushed Inuyasha out of the spell and held Kagome captive in the spirit world so he could do what he wanted with her. Since Inuyasha wasn't with her, Inuyasha-Kun's spirit couldn't contact her since his soul is in Inuyasha's body. And Kagome didn't sense it because most of her power was focused on the spell and she didn't expect an ambush so she left her bow and quiver back in the real world.

So um, does that answer your questions?

****

**Inuyasha-Freak15**: Thankies

****

**lz**: The monster is Onigumo, just to correct you. Naraku's a good guy, but he's dead now… Anyway Kagome wasn't pure in the first place. Early on in the story, in Chapter 8 I believe when she first meets Kikyo. She admits that she had sex with Inuyasha's incarnation so she wasn't a virgin. So when she was raped, she wasn't a virgin. But she's still pure in soul but not physically. And just read how both Inuyasha's reacted ne?

* * *

REVIEW ONEGAIIIIIIII!  



	22. Miko to Miko

****

Luna: OMG! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! 181 REVIEWS TO 225 IN A MATTER OF DAYS!

Veron: She's been in a happy mood since

Luna: SPECIAL THANKS TO CHAOSREAPER FOR READING EVER FREAKING CHAPTER! Since well you're a good friend of mine and probably thought I'd threaten you and come through on my threats if you didn't.

Veron: Wouldn't you anyway Ms. Violent?

Luna: You're the one that growls, glares and cracks their knuckles like Inuyasha. And you're calling me violent?

Veron: ((cracks and smirks)) But it's so fun to freak you out

Luna: ((shiver)) MEANIE!

Veron: This chapter will seem REALLY long when it's really only two pages. Seemed to her like a good cut off point and THERE WILL BE A LOT OF REVIEW RESPONSES AT THE BOTTOM!

Thank you.

Disclaimer: No. Just no. NO! Don't even think about it. Oh but the plot is mine.

* * *

Chapter 22: Miko to Miko

* * *

The pair of miko's sat side by side on the bench in the orange groves. Their hair caressed by the gentle Summer breeze as the last moments of dusk faded away. Kagome breathed deeply, the scent of earth and citrus tickling her senses. Her stormy eyes opened as Rin spoke, the young girl's eyes focused on the darkening night sky.

" Kagome-Chan, I know what happened to you. Inuyasha told me as much as he was able without demolishing a piece of furniture."

Kagome smiled humorlessly.

The girl left her seat and stood before her friend, her chocolate eyes determined in the starlight. Her mouth was set in a grim line as the wind toyed with her brown locks. Her tiny hands cupped her sensei's face and made her gaze into her eyes.

" I can't stand by and watch this charade any longer."

" What do you mean Rin-Chan?" The older miko asked her stormy eyes wide with confusion at the sheer intensity of her pupil's gaze.

" I love you like a sister. But I have known Inuyasha since I was tiny. I can't stand by and watch him suffer like this. Not after what he did for me three years ago."

Kagome gave her a questioning look, opening her mouth to speak before Rin beat her to it.

" Inuyasha is in love with you."

Her heart broke at the sheer desperate pain in the young woman's eyes. Kagome tried to look away but Rin jerked her face forward, her grasp on the edge of becoming incredibly painful.

" I can't stand it! He lost his fiancée' because of your bond with his incarnation. Accident or not. Both of you must face the consequences together! Not apart! Regardless of your feelings toward his past life it makes his feelings not any less important!"

Guilt tugged at Kagome's heart as she saw tears start to form in the girl's eyes.

" I-"

" **Shut up**." The sheer anger made Kagome's vocal cords die and her mouth clamp shut, she scarcely even breathed.

" He loves you. Ever since the incident with Inuyasha-san and you after Naraku's death. He can't stand to look at himself in the mirror! Because all he can see is how inferior he is to his past self! Not even in a puddle of water. Don't you see? He's…he's…

…

He's dying inside."

The tears were falling now, down Rin's cheeks, glittering in the light of the moon.

" I will not have another one of my loved ones die. If you don't do something, he'll collapse. I don't want him to pull a Freya on me!"

Kagome cast her eyes to the side, finally finding the strength in herself to speak in defense.

" But I am Inuyasha-kun's. I will love him and only him. Because I am not a reincarnation I cannot love Inuyasha."

Rin back up, her eyes black with anger and betrayal, with an agonizing slowness, she raised her hand up.

* * *

The slap of flesh to flesh could be heard for miles. Kagome's eyes watered in pain as she placed a gentle hand against her abused skin, before looking up at her student.

" How dare you say such a thing. That bastard is **dead**. There is nothing for you if you love a dead man. At least Inuyasha is alive. Fuck the mating ritual. He is dead; there's no point in loving someone who is gone.

Time flows like a river.

So move on.

****

**Just move the fuck on**!"

With that, the miko turned and ran out of the grove, her tears flying past her like falling stars, leaving a wounded Kagome behind.

* * *

Luna: Um yeah. I know it's an INSANELY short chapter, so I shall update soon. And um…

Veron: Rin is angry

YunaFaerie: Just like how Rinnie gets on my xanga when people pretend to be me on chat floobles!

Luna: Eh heh heh ((sweatdrop))

Veron: LoL Hi Kag-Chan

YunaFaerie: Hi! Oh yeah…REVIEW!

* * *

**  
Review Responses **

* * *

Captured Moon: Poor Inuyasha ((hands him a giant thing of ramen to make him feel better)) Now then, to answer your inquiries. Inuyasha and his incarnation are on shaky terms. They don't outright hate the other. More like dislike but since they both love the same women, they can't really do anything about it. It's a shaky mutual respect and dislike thing…It's hard to explain really ; And yes I HAVE seen the episode where Kikyo and Kagome are in the cave, thanks to Miko Baka. Gee, I wonder who that PERSON was? ((Rolls eyes)) And I'm happy to know you gave my story the double "really" value. With capitals even! I feel so loved. . ((Proceeds to huggle you and flower you with pocky))

Kagome: Well of course Onigumo is going to die! Inuyasha always has to get revenge of course!

PrettySami: Yes it is scary and wrong. But hey, I've seen LOTS of stories where Kagome is raped and they get tons of reviews OO. But in that case, she was merely spiritually raped and her body reacted just not as harshly as it would if she was raped physically. If that made any sense…and of course I won't stop writing! Tis my passion and love n.n

Sasami: YAY! Dramatics were conveyed by my meager words. I am please n.n

eX Driver Liz: You know, I have noticed a pattern in my stories. I always make Inuyasha the tortured one. Maybe it's because I know he can handle it…but I feel bad for Inuyasha too. But it will get better! In the end anyway…since I like milking their angst for all its worth like the pathetic child I am.

Inuyasha-Freak15: Well um…thanks? n.n

Kyanna Silverstone: Wow thank you! But don't be so down on yourself! I'm sure you'll get better! Since my first Inuyasha story was completely contradictory seeing as how you have to be DEAD first to have a reincarnation. That and it was completely horrible, but I kept writing anyway. You have to work at it, take my word for it. I'd give you more advice but seeing as how you haven't posted any stories of your own I can't say much V.V

szmadad: I love long reviews. Did you know that? ((Laughs)) And I am happy you enjoyed the evil twist I put in this. And yes, I WILL have Inuyasha and Kagome together in the end. I mean really, I'm not THAT cruel. Also, it's more like how Freya locked away Chii in the manga of Chobits when she talked to Hideki about where Chii's reset switch was. It's that same deal; Inu-Kun locked away his reincarnation in his heart. So he could use his body. It's a strange deal I know ((guilty grin)) and yes they are very sexy. All the men in there are, well for the most part. ((Merely smiles at the blood comment before waving and drifting off))

Mew Sango: Wow thanks! And I thought the happy dance would be a lighthearted image as a break from all of the angst. Since Inu-kun (Kag's mate) was already dead, it didn't affect her. But I did like the romantic moment between them. And about Inuyasha's feelings well that has yet to be seen ((winks))

IMPROVED Uber Rei Model 06: Thanks for reviewing on the chapters you caught up on. YAY! I got glomped! ((Glomps back)) And I am currently seeing if the song you spoke of can be downloaded. n.n

inuyasha's girl: Gee nice to know I get appreciated when I updated. ((Glare)) And look I updated! Happy now?

****

Veron: Don't mind her, her guy friend is repeatedly annoying the crap out of her, so it's nothing personal. And-

((Thwock))

Luna: Don't make me shoot you. ((Bow in hand))

****

Veron: ((sweat drop))

dragon's kitty: Glad to know the art of damning nouns is alive and well. And actually, I write the stories, Veron helps me when I'm stuck on occasion but she has decided to take up the role of doing fanart for me n.n Thanks for all the wondrous support! ((Huggles))

* * *

****

REVIEW!


	23. Pocky Binges

****

**Luna: 23 ish here!**

**Veron: Huzzah! Hey, where'd Jareth get off to?**

**Luna: I sent him back. Return policy and all that.**

**Veron: ((pokes an incredibly tall cardboard package with holes)) then what's this thing? ((Reads)) It says ' Address no longer in service'…**

**Luna: OO NOOOOOOO!**

**Veron: ((Gazes at reviews)) Hey…**

**Luna: WOO! I GOT MY FIRST FLAME! That…and I made a reviewer mad at me…**

**Veron: You should apologize you know.**

**Luna: I AM!**

**__**

**_Inuyasha's Girl_: I really am sorry that I acted so utterly bitchy and mean to you. I was in my post PMS phase. That and I most likely interpreted you review wrong in my mood swing for anger instead of sarcasm. Even if you don' t read this fic anymore because of it and hate me forever, I at least can say I apologized, even if it never reached you.**

**Veron: And for the flamer?**

**Luna: Wow, I suck? That's nice. ((rolls eyes))  
**

**Luna: ((Still poking the box))  
**

Disclaimer: I own plot! WEE! But not characters. Aww…

* * *

Chapter 23: Pocky Binges

* * *

Kagome was miserable to say the least. All she did all day was read 'borrowed' manga's from Sango's collection and eat pocky. Maybe give an appearance to show them that she was alive and use the bathroom. Then retreat back to her room, lock the door, close the curtains and return to her cave.

Needless to say, all of them were worried.

About Rin that is.

She never look, spoke, or even acknowledged Kagome' presence. And none of them knew why, except Inuyasha, but he wasn't telling.

Then again, he wasn't even there.

One week ago, he left a note found by Miroku, that he had gone on a vacation. Didn't leave a date back, where he was going, or even a number to reach him. But he did leave a few things.

His cellphone, beeper, and laptop. So now all forms of technological communication were useless. So the entire house was distraught with panic.

Except Sesshomaru.

Rin had been pouring over maps in her spare time in the dusty archives in one of the many basements of the mansion. Her face was haggard and her clothes often dusty when she finally decided to emerge from the catacombs for dinner. Then she trundled back down again, her brown eyes determined and her face weary. Often they simply had to carry her back up the stairs and put her to bed.

They gave up after they first three days.

Now they just slid her blanket over her shoulders and slide a pillow underneath her head instead of a half opened road map.

And since Inuyasha was gone…all hell broke loose.

* * *

" KAGOME!"

The miko blinked blearily from her nest of blankets, pillows, candy wrappings, and mangas. She knew that voice, that lilt of happiness and excitement from even knowing her name.

" God no…" She mumbled pathetically, as she buried herself deeper into the bed, a pillow covering her head securely.

" MY KAGOME."

Her eyes flashed pink.

* * *

And Koga suddenly found himself slamming through four different walls, up three stories then back down to the front door and into his car.

Unconscious.

And bleeding.

With a goofy smile on his face.

" She's okay…"

Thunk.

There went his car door…

* * *

"Well, Kagome-sama doesn't want any visitors apparently."

" And Rin and her aren't speaking."

" Sesshomaru's finally picked up on Inuyasha's disappearance and placed a police report."

" How many missing people have we reported in the past two months?"

" More then enough."

" Yeah really."

" Sango?"

" Yes?"

" Can I have a hug?"

" No."

" Why?"

" Because you'll grope me."

" And if I promise not to?"

Sango blinked and fought the blush rising.

" Um…"

" I promise not to."

" Since when was your word any better then a car salesmen?"

" Since I was a monk."

" That was years ago."

" And still you are a beauty."

" I am not that old."

" And I am not getting any younger."

Sango winced as his disease came to mind. What a way to kill some harmless banter. With a sigh, she nodded.

And found herself resting her head on an ex-monk's shoulder. For once, in the past months, the ex-taijya smiled.

For about three seconds.

" Liar." She sniffed as she kicked the lamp from his head and walked out of the living room.

* * *

Inuyasha had left. Because of her, because she didn't love him back. Didn't taste his blood, so her feelings for his past would become feelings for him. She knew it was wrong, but…

She was scared.

Scared to let go of the one thing she had left of the era she remembered. When demons ran rampant and you could see all the stars clearly. And love was just a simple fairytale.

" I may live in the future. But I am from the past. And if I do choose him…

…

My only link to who I was will be gone. I can't let that happen. But for Inuyasha to die because of me…how can I live with something like that on my shoulders?" The miko murmured to herself as she gazed soullessly at a page of Chobits.

" The One just for me. But what if…

…

I didn't have just one?"

* * *

Luna: ((Floodcrying))

Veron: Can't you just leave? ((Glares at Jareth))

Jareth: The cause of that company's downfall was not my doing. ((Is crossing fingers behind his back))

Veron: Liar. ((Sigh)) Oh well, since you're here...

Luna: DO MY CHORES!

Veron: Review!

Can't stay online lone enough today to do reviews. We have to go off somewhere sigh


	24. Run Away

****

Luna: 24 ish here!

Veron: Just to give a quick rundown. Inu loves Kag. Kag loves Inu-kun. Rin ish angry with Kag. And Inu is gone.

Luna: Yup. And…((blinks)) JARETH GO AWAY!

Jareth: You technically own me now. Since the company is void and it does say in the contract…

Veron: ((reads)) So if in the event the company goes under, whomever you ordered is yours and under your protection and responsibility? Oh god…

Jareth: I don't want to be here either you know.

Luna: I'm gonna diiiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeee ((floodcrys))

Disclaimer: Me own Jareth. Well, for now. But not really. No Inu characters either. But the story is mine, all mine!

* * *

Chapter 24: Run Away

* * *

Inuyasha sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose as he listened to the newlywed's next door bitch at the other. They hadn't stopped since lunch, and that had been at least three hours ago. And for a brief moment the hanyou nearly considered returning home. But an image of a feudal era miko flashed in his mind and he threw the idea out the window and at his 'neighbors' not that they noticed since it didn't exist anyway.

He knew it was cowardly and irrational to suddenly flee the manor without telling anyone, but he needed to. Knowing that he couldn't have her made it that much worse to even live in the same house with her. Stupid incarnation, stupid bond, stupid girl, stupid blood, stupid…Inuyasha shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he gazed into the horizon.

_Does she even realize I'm gone?_

* * *

" THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Sango and Miroku blinked as they heard the familiar voice of Rin screaming from three floors above them. Let it be said that Sesshomaru's daughter had quite the set of lungs on her.

" GET OUT HERE YOU STUPID SON OF A-"

Suddenly her voice was cut off.

The two mortals tilted their heads toward the ceiling, hoping that she'd continue her ranting, but to no avail. When a distraught cry was heard throughout the house.

" SHE'S GONE!"

* * *

Kagome continued walking, her face weary as warm rain continued to pelt her tanned face. Her eyes glowed with a deep determination as she made her way barefooted through the streets. She was closer; she could feel the hum of his soul through her body.

The jerk.

How dare he be so selfish? Sure, she understood his pain, but she should have a say in the matter as well! It's not like she wanted Rin to hate her or for him to leave because he was…

__

" He loves you. Ever since the incident with Inuyasha-san and you after Naraku's death. He can't stand to look at himself in the mirror! Because all he can see is how inferior he is to his past self! Not even in a puddle of water. Don't you see? He's…he's…

…

He's dying inside."

The miko winced as she heard Rin's pleading voice invade her thoughts. Now was not the time to focus on her, she had to find Inuyasha! She may not return his romantic feelings, but she sure, as hell didn't want her friend to leave on her account! If he was going to die, he'd do it while she was around. Not this cowardly running away crap.

If he was going to die…

Kagome choked on her breath as she started running, what if he wasn't going away from her? What if he was going away to…to…?

Tears sprang to the girl's eyes as she pushed herself, not even apologizing as she ran into various people in the crowds that lined the streets.

_You better not have done anything stupid Inuyasha. If you did, Rin won't ever forgive me!_

* * *

Sesshomaru was pissed.

Incredibly pissed.

There was hardly apiece of furniture in his office that wasn't dripping with his neon green poison.

This was the fourth missing person report they'd have to report with at least two months. People would get suspicious. He was doomed.

Sango and Miroku were quietly sitting in the living room; anxiously keep an eye on the phone and an ear to the doorbell.

Heads were gonna roll…

They both gulped.

* * *

Inuyasha sat on the porch of his cabana, his satellite radio playing music softly beside him. His eyes glowed in contrast to his gloomy surroundings as he watched the rain fall and be sucked in by the waves of sand before him. When the soft jazz that was playing abruptly stopped playing, with an annoyed growl he turned toward the contraption. When his eyes widened at the stern male voice coming through urgently.

" Sesshomaru Takahashi has filed yet another missing person report this afternoon at the Tokyo police station. And the three previous have yet to be discovered, as of yet, to remind you, Kagura and Kanna Fujiwara are missing, as is Naraku Yamamoto. And Inuyasha Takahashi. This latest report is filed for Kagome Higurashi. An eighteen year old priestess with shoulder blade length wavy black hair, slender build and 5'0, she has blue gray eyes and is currently being looked for. So keep an eye out for these people folks, there is a hefty reward for anyone who has information-"

Inuyasha turned off the radio with a soft click, his wide eyes staring soullessly at the panicked ocean.

What if Onigumo had kidnapped Kagome? No, she'd be able to defend herself since he wasn't there for her to try and talk to his incarnation. So where had she gone?

He growled as night fell, his eyes lost their glow as the sheer temperature of his surroundings suddenly overcame him.

And of all nights, he turned human.

__

Better make the best of it…

Standing up, he pulled on his beanie and coat and dashed out of his cabana, running through the muddied sand off into the night.

* * *

Kagome thanked the gods it was dark and no one was out. She had heard a faint voice of a car radio earlier, reporting her name of her being a missing person. In retrospect, it was a bad idea to be out here in the first place. She was sopping wet, her clothes were sticking to her like a second skin, and she was sniffling and couldn't feel her feet. A sob of frustration bubbled up in her throat, but she forced it down. Kagome had to keep going, with a sigh; she took a deep breath and kept running.

She didn't even care if she could feel his soul or not. Kagome didn't want to be found she had to run away. From them, from the people who were her friends. She needed to run.

The familiar crash of waves made a weak smile cross her tired features.

_The ocean…_

It beckoned her, as the rain continued to pour. The feel of the salty air rushed up to greet her as she fled toward it the sand sticking to the soles of her bare feet.

Her arms stretched toward it as if embracing it. Tears filled her eyes as exhaustion made her eyes harder and harder to keep unclosed.

Lightening flashed through the sky but she paid no mind. She had to run, she had to leave, and she had to just go away.

__

I'm tired of trying…to live. I should have died.

A wave grew to meet her, its roar of sea foam and sand deafening to her ears. Her arm extended upward as it crashed into her, flooding her lungs and mouth with salt water. It curled about her body, dragging her with it, scraping her bare flesh onto the grains of sand. Hauling her into the air it released her. Kagome's eyes were half slits of a storm as she flew through the rain filled air, her blouse open and her pants sliding down.

__

I should have died…

With a thud, her body fell onto the sand, her eyes closed as she convulsed once and went still.

* * *

****

Luna: JARETH!

Jareth: Yes?

Luna: Get out of my manga collection

Jareth: ((raises brow))

Veron: REVIEW!

* * *

Review Responses

* * *

  
  
Wendy-Chan: LOL. I've noticed I DO torture poor Inuyasha alot don't I...

eX Driver Liz: Hell yeah! Hades thinks my story is kickass! ((pauses)) Does that mean I'll go to hell if I displease him? Just kidding. And yeah, people ARE disappearing. Mwahaha!

whiterose03: I like butter. And I like knives. Woo hoo! And I love milking tension for all its worth! And for me, this story is the longest I've ever written. It's ending on chapter 34 since I finished writing the whole thing.  
  
AzianCutieMiyan: 80 PAGES?!?!?! HOLY CRAPOLANESS! I can barely write 5 pages much less 80. But I do appreciate the enthusiasm. Ne, did you ever get my email? I did email you almost a week ago but you haven't replied....  
  
Sasami: Of course you wanna know what happens to everybody! ((carries buckets of tears and uses them to water her mother's dying plants))  
  
dragon's kitty: Shippo doesn't have much going on in this story. Which I'm making up for in PROJECT: Hime. So I'm sorry if you're disappointed for that V.V Hope you had fun at WATERWORLD. And are you so sure that you want to have ME as you rrolemodel? Or even a candidate? Since I'm psycho and everything...  
  
chaosreaper: Thanks! Um...can you stop using my name you psychopath?!?!  
  
Iz: Aw...I feel your pain. Comps can be so mean sometimes ((huggles))

* * *

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW ONEGAAAAAAAAIIIII!!!!!!  
  



	25. Vacation?

****

Luna: 25!

Veron: Yay!

Jareth: Dear gods make her stop

Luna: Fear the wrath of the tickle machine

Jareth: ((Goes into convulsions))

Veron: I think he's having a seizure…

Disclaimer: No. Story yes. But nothing else.

* * *

Chapter 25: Vacation?

* * *

Inuyasha hadn't even run 20 feet from his vacation spot when he heard the crunch of feet behind him. Turning all he saw was a small figure running like hell was at its heels toward the ocean. The hanyou was stuck between looking for Kagome or helping this psychotic stranger. He rolled his eyes at himself as he ran after the estranged mortal.

Lightening flashed as the waves wrapped itself around the person's body. He cried out as the body flew through the air. Thunder rumbled and electricity flashed through the sky again. The boy's violet eyes widened in shock as the light played on the body flying through the air.

The half lidded blue gray eyes, the miko clothes…

__

Kagome…what are you doing?

As he ran up to her fallen body, he watched it move once, before it went completely still.

* * *

Light flooded her vision as she blearily opened her eyes. She felt warm and dry, with a satisfied smile she snuggled deeper into her comforting surroundings. When she realized with start that there was another heartbeat in the room besides her own.

She sat up gasping; turning she just about purified the intruder when she stopped. There, lie a sleeping Inuyasha.

A very shirtless Inuyasha.

Her face turned red.

Kagome stared out the window, watching her reflection as she watched the waves calmly go to and fro to shore.

Wasn't she supposed to be dead?

She shut her eyes, desperately trying to recall the night before. The familiar clammy coldness of her clothes, the salty air, the ocean answering her desire to die, the form on the beach with the purple eyes…

Her eyes snapped open.

Had Inuyasha seen her?

Had he…saved her?

Kagome sighed; she'd never accomplish it now. With a look of defeat, she fell backward onto the bed, her eyes in annoyed look. Guess she wasn't going to die after all. So much for meeting Inuyasha-kun in the afterlife.

A shift in the covers beside her and she lazily looked over. Blinking at Inuyasha's half-asleep look, his eyes were a warm gold, his hair splayed out all around him.

He looked…kind of cute actually.

Kagome mentally slapped herself.

__

Going to kill self for Inuyasha-KUN.

But then again…

__

Bad Kagome!

" You're awake." She smiled down at him as his ear twitched.

* * *

" Don't do that EVER again!"

" Well excuuuuuuuse me if I ran out in the bloody rain to find YOU!"

" WHAT? That's what I was doing! And since when am I supposed to be in the fucking OCEAN?"

" SHUT UP!"

" At least I saved your sorry ass!"

" At least I bothered to even come here and find you!"

" WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU?"

" BECAUSE YOU'RE MY FRIEND!"

Inuyasha blinked at the irate miko before him, her eyes glowing with anger as she stared up at him.

" What?"

" You. Are. My. Friend. What part of **that** don't you understand? It's what friends do! They help the other one!" She looked ready to cry.

__

_Don't cry…_ He mentally pleaded.

Tears spilled down her face as she yelled at him.

" Rin wore herself out for DAYS, looking through maps to figure out where you were! Sango and Miroku had to take care of all the press and I've never seen so many bottles of Aspirin consumed by one dog demon in my life! I locked myself up in my room with Sango's manga and pocky stash feeling totally miserable because it was my fault you left! And…

…

I missed you dammit! And all you can think of is WHY all of us would do this for you? WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?"

" Kagome…"

" OSUWARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! OSUWARI! Osu-…Osu-…' She broke down onto her knees, crying helplessly into her hands.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he crouched before her, handing her a tissue in the process of cracking the kinks out of his spine.

" Kagome, just stop."

Sniffling, she blew her nose and looked up, her eyes misty and puffy.

" What?"

" It's okay. Do you think we should turn our selves in now?"

" No."

Inuyasha blinked.

" What?"

" Rin hates me."

" Why?"

"Cause…" She murmured, refusing to look at him.

The hanyou stared at her, trying his damnedest to figure out her expression. Why would Rin be mad at Kagome of all people? She wouldn't hurt a fly unless…

Inuyasha looked the opposite direction.

" So I want to stay here. At least then if they do find us, they get a 2 for 1 deal."

The hanyou smirked.

" Really now?"

She nodded, " Yeah. Besides, personally, we both could use a vacation. And…" She sighed and put her head on his shoulder. " I'm tired. We both are. So let's just take a break. We deserve it. Especially you."

Fighting the ever-intruding blush he looked down at her, making her face tilt up to his.

" Why me?"

" Cause you put up with me and all my stupid emotional baggage." The miko placed her head against his shoulder again, hugging him.

" That and you smell good."

" What?" The hanyou looked down; his face a lovely shade of red as he gently poked her.

__

She's asleep AGAIN?

With a resigned sigh, he stood and placed the snoozing feudal era priestess on the couch. Sliding a blanket on her, he chuckled humorlessly.

Maybe this whole vacation idea didn't seem so bad…

* * *

**Luna: So from rape, to hate, to appreciate!**

**Veron: You just rhymed.**

**Luna: So expect fluffiness in a chapter near you!**

**Veron: Speaking of fluffiness…**

**Jareth: Will you turn off this hair blower already?**

**Luna: But you have such a nice afro!**

**Veron: REVIEW!**

**Jareth:…  
**

* * *

Review Responses

* * *

eX Driver Liz: Well, as you have just seen, she isn't dead. And don't worry, I know the Hades quote. My folks are complete movie buffs. Along with Disney. They like anime too and have become addicted to Inuyasha too. My fault....((Sigh)) But I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
  
Inuyasha-Freak15: ((Thoughtful face)) Must I always have cliffies........Lemme think....YES! Make more people want to read! And don't worry, the next chapter has MAJOR fluff!  
  
i won't tell: Well, okay. Not the S & M kind of torture. But I always seem to put him through the most emotional crap. Maybe it's just instinctual since he goes through so much in the manga and anime anyway that I already know he can handle it. Since he's such an egotistical macho dude anyway....  
  
szmadad: Yeah, I just seem to gravitate towards angst. Must be my teenage mind or something...Well, on one hand she IS lucky. But on the other she's not. Since the one she remembers is DEAD. And the other is someone she doesn't want since she loves his incarnation. Man...I knew the SHOW was a soap opera but my fic is too. ((Sweatdrop))  
  
Ithilden: Yeah, I really suck at writing long chapters. If you want REALLY long chapters, read Rozefire or the fanfiction, "Bacchnalia" I believe I spelled it right.... And yes, Rin IS being bitchy. I can't blame her really, I would be too...But don't worry, her bitchiness does not go unpunished. But don't worry, she isn't going to die or anything.  
  
chaosreaper: You're a romantic at heart aren't you? Never would've pictured you as one...But if you want fluffies, you get fluffies! ((Pause)) NEXT chapter. Mwahahaha!  
  
whiterose03: Wow.....you live in a cave? Cool! Is it nice and cold in the Summer time? LOL. Look I updated!  
  
DarkRoses217: (( Blinks)) Best fanfiction you've ever read? You don't mean that...Maiden of the Moon and Rozefire are MUCH better then I am...But I love how enthusiastic you are about my story! Makes me all warm and fuzzy inside! ((Pauses)) Does that mean I have a kitten in my stomach somewhere? ((Pokes her belly)) Hm... Oh you loved Ludo? Ludo was so cute, I wanted to hug him! But my two favorite characters are Jareth and Sir Didymus! Go chivialry! LOL. And I hope you enjoy " What's Your Pleasure" even if I DID discontinue it n.n!  
  
dragon's kitty: YAY! I'm a role model! Does that mean I have to be all courteous and preppy now? o.O Just kidding. And of COURSE you can torture Jareth. Just don't beat him up too much, or kill him. And if there are any casualties, just pin them on Naraku or something...And I forgot where I learned faces...and lookie! I updated!  
  
Iz: Icky, school. Hope I updated in time!  
  
Wendy-Chan: ((Grins)) Arigato!  
  
Sasami: Aw....((Hands her tissues)) And if I've already finished writing it, I HAVE to continue it. Unless something bad happens to me or something...

* * *

REVIEW ONEGAI!  



	26. Vacation? Yeah, That Sounds Good

Luna: TWENNTTTTTTY SIX!

Veron: I'm surprised you have so much energy after color guard clinic

****

Luna: My nerve endings are still yelling at me

Veron: Jareth…where is he anyway?

Jareth: Here.

Luna: Can't you just leave?

Jareth: If I could I would, believe me.

Disclaimer: Nope. Inu goes to Rumiko as do any other characters mentioned that aren't mine and story goes to me. NYEH! 

* * *

Chapter 26: Vacation? Yeah, that sounds good

* * *

The miko rolled over, to see a sleeping Inuyasha beside her yet again. It was a cool morning by the beach side and she shivered. Kagome turned her head weakly to see the aquamarine ocean, playing before her bleary vision. Only this time, welcoming her to play, not to die. Actually, going for a swim seemed fun… She bit her lip as she gazed at the crimson numbers on the digital clock on the wall.

5:50…in the morning.

A wide grin spread across her face.

And she pounced.

* * *

Inuyasha's eyes snapped open as a body seemingly slammed into atop his. Blinking in shock, he stared, only to see a stormy color fill his vision.

" Kagome?" He whispered his voice rusty from grogginess.

" Let's go see the sunrise!"

" Sunrise?" The hanyou groaned and rolled his eyes, his ears drooping in protest.

" Please…"

" But I don't wanna." He countered, copying the pout in her voice.

She glared before twirling a lock of his hair around her finger. Her eyes were more of a blue color then normal as she smiled warmly down at him.

" Pretty please? I've never seen an ocean sunrise before! It'd be even cooler if we see it while we swim!"

" But it'll be freezing cold you idiot."

" Well you'll keep me warm won't you! Cause if I die, then you'll have to come and avenge me!"

" Avenge you since whe- Heeey…am I supposed to commit suicide?"

" The ocean killed me, not you."

" But that'd be impossible to kill the ocean you know." Inuyasha replied, smirking as she pouted above him.

" C'mon Mr. I'm too sleepy to get off my lazy ass! We're going swimming, and that's that."

" But-"

" No arguing or you'll meet the carpet head first."

" I hate you."

" I know."

* * *

After a few minutes of protesting, sits and cries of profanity, the pair finally made it down to the beach. When she stopped as she turned, her eyes wide at the only cabana beside his. The lights were off, but there were empty ice tea glasses on the porch and towels drying over the side. Someone was living there! If they were caught, then this break would be over before it started and…

" Don't worry about it, wench. As long as you don't call me by my real name or I yours, they won't tell a soul."

" How is that?" She asked dryly as she laced a rubber band through her errant tresses, placing her weight on one hip and giving him an accusing look.

" They're blind newlyweds. Raenef and Eclipse."

" Aren't those…"

" Yeah, they're a pair of blind gay guys. Nice people once they stop yelling at the other one over music selection."

" Ah." Kagome gave a smile as she ran at the ocean.

" Can't catch me!" She taunted, running through the shoreline, kicking up trails of sand in her wake.

" Oh really?" He murmured, as he inspected his claws waiting for her to run far enough…now.

With a hidden smirk, he ran then leapt through the air and landed before her.

" I caught you." Inuyasha taunted, placing a single fingertip on her forehead. She glowered up at him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

" So?"

He made his face level with hers, a menacing look in his eye.

" So what do I get for winning?"

"Eh?" Her face flamed red.

* * *

__

A red blur passed from treetop to treetop. Kagome blinked as someone pounced on her from behind. Turning her over, a smirking hanyou looked down at her.

" You said no one could sneak up on you."

"He-"

" You lied. So what do I get for beating you?"

* * *

" I beat you. What's my prize?"

" Depends, what do you want me to do?"

" Anything I ask?"

" Within reason."

Inuyasha chuckled before looking at the ocean.

" Your name will be Tinkie Winkie."

Facefault.

" You're naming me after a TELETUBBY?"

" Yes."

" Fine then, you're Po."

" Nice to meet you then."

Kagome rolled her eyes before leaping into the ocean, Po not far behind her.

* * *

" Isn't it pretty?" She whispered, as they watched the early morning pastel colors fly through the lightening sky. The glowing orb of flames slowly peeking through the endless horizon of salt water and fish.

" Yeah it is."

But the hanyou wasn't looking at the ocean.

He was looking at her.

* * *

****

Luna: Some fluff! WHO CAN GUESS WHO ECLIPSE AND RAENEF ARE GETS.....A COOKIE!

Veron: YAY!

Jareth: No more cotton candy…

Veron: evil grin

Luna: Now what did you do….

Veron: Nothing…

Jareth: The pain…the pain…

Veron: REVIEW!


	27. Noodles of Truth

****

Luna: Wow, almost to 30 chapters

Veron: Longest fic you've ever done isn't it?

Luna: Yup

Jareth: Someone made a teddy bear wear an outfit like mine and sold it on E-bay?

Luna: Cool isn't it?

Jareth: More like obsessive

Veron: Too true too true…

Disclaimer: Nope. Nothing. Just plot

* * *

Chapter 27: Noodle's of Truth

* * *

Kagome was perched on the windowsill in the late afternoon; her eyes watching her neighbors walk hand and hand down the beach shoreline. The taller one was quite striking to say the least, long ebony tresses an angular face and sharp red eyes that would only warm when looking at the man beside him.

The other man was quite…bubbly to say the least. He had a messy mop of blonde hair and bright aquamarine eyes that glowed with sheer happiness no matter what happened.

It was taking all her female restraint not to say 'Aww…' when the two embraced and the colder one melted under the brighter one's smile.

Stretching, she closed her eyes and smiled as a familiar song played through the radio in the kitchen. Her eyes locked onto the ocean, watching it glitter and shine underneath the sun's warm rays as she sang along with the woman's soft voice.

* * *

Come…my…way…come…close…to me… I'll be with you…I be with you…so come…. my…way…

* * *

" Never thought that'd Sango would be able to snag another Namie Amuro fan."

Snapping out of her trance, Kagome turned and stared at Inuyasha. He had a slight smile to his face as he cracked his neck and stretched, the sunlight filtering through the window and making his eyes glow.

* * *

I get I get I get, get the feeling… I get I get I get, get the dreaming…

Come my way…come…close…to me…

* * *

Her face flushed suddenly and she looked away, her heart beating wildly in her chest. Stupid soul thing…why did she have to have such an attraction to a boy's eyes?

* * *

I'll be with you...I'll be with you…So come…my…way…

Come here can you hear me…? So come…my…way…I get I get I get, get that feeling…I get I get I get, get the dreaming…

Come….my…way!! Come…close...to me! I'll be with you I'll be with you…so come…my…way…

* * *

" Oi! Kagome, are you okay?" She blinked her stormy orbs wide with surprise at the worried face so close to her own.__

Don't blush…don't blush…not single…don't blush…don't blush…don't blu- DAMMIT!

Inuyasha cocked his head at her as she flushed a deep red and averted her eyes. Smiling uncertainly, she stood and turned, desperate for some space between them. Damn tension!

" Let's go out."

* * *

After much deliberation on outfits, they managed to look as inconspicuous as possible. Both had dark sunglasses and their hair was stuffed underneath large baseball caps.

" Where to?"

" Somewhere quiet."

Nodding, Inuyasha motioned toward a small noodle shop down the road, with half-broken neon signs and a faded OPEN sign hanging from behind the glass door.

" This place is good."

* * *

Settling in the darkened corner of the nearly empty shop, Inuyasha gave her stern look, making her shrink back into the over stuffed vinyl seats.

" Why did you come after me?"

__

Why? Because for some reason, after everything that has happened, I can't imagine not having you near me somehow. Because if I lose one more person close to me I just might lose my mind. Because you make me secure and know that I'm safe. Because you were the first person I saw when I woke up. Because you love me and even if I can't return it because I'm too stubborn it helps me sleep at night to know I'm not just some burden. Because I feel close to you, even after pushing you away and making you feel like absolute crap. Because I think too much, I think about **you** too much. I feel guilty about everything I've put you through when I shouldn't. And-

" Because you're my friend. I already told you why." Kagome sniffed, glad to keep her inner ranting to herself.

Inuyasha raised a brow as he took a sip from his ice-cold glass of water.

" Then why were you running to the ocean?"

__

Because…no matter what you say or how you much reassure me…I should have died. And I can't help but think that maybe if I do, it'll make it all better. But since evidently the fates won't let me and neither will you…

" I hadn't seen the ocean for over fifty years. Why wouldn't I be excited?"

The hanyou rolled his eyes as the waiter quietly set their meals before them.

" Yeah, since I'm your friend taking a quick dip in the ocean is more important then finding me."

" I didn't mean it like that!"

" Tell me the truth. You're lying; I can smell it all over you. What the hell were you really planning after you gave up on finding me?"

Kagome winced as he downed his noodles in one shot, more intent on hearing her answer then the taste of his dinner.

__

It's probably a good thing you eat so fast…

" I was trying to see, if the ocean would do it…if I was supposed to die after all. Because if you can't get a straight answer from yourself or anyone else, the ocean always seems to have the answer."

Inuyasha's eyes went wide, making his eyebrows rise above the rim of his pitch-black sunglasses.

" You stupid…Didn't I tell you that-"

" I know. But it wasn't enough. I had to know. But evidently, since you saved me and the ocean didn't kill me. It seems to me that my efforts are futile and I'm not supposed to die."

__

At least not yet…

" You idiot! You trust the stupid ocean more then your friends?" He snorted before standing up abruptly, beckoning her with a rough motion of his hand to follow. " Nice to know you prize our loyalty so highly."

" But I-"

" This isn't your era anymore. You can't just DEPEND on nature or your spiritual prowess or the dead to help you. It's better to depend on the living flesh and blood because you know that it's not unpredictable and if the fates should see to it, it'll be there the next day. Not this whole Zen crap."

Kagome looked down at the ground as she followed him back to the cabana, never taking her eyes off it every step of the way.

__

But I don't take it lightly. I just don't want to give up. I never do. It's the way I am. And I may love Inuyasha-kun. But, I love you too. Just not like the way you want. But maybe…if the fate's decide.

I could love you too.

But that is impossible.

So I'm sorry, but you're my dear friend. And nothing more.

And that's all it can ever be.

* * *

Luna: Finish!

Veron: God, one chapter of fun and you lay on the angst again.

Luna: Well it IS romance/angst

Veron: True.

Jareth: looks at audience with a sign -Save me-

* * *

Review Responses

* * *

  
Captured Moon: I'm dreading Highschool. I start it tomorrow so after this update I'm sure they'll be few and far between. ((Sigh)) Oh and I forgot to mention earlier. THANKS FOR THE SONG! ((Glomps))

I won't tell: Good

chaosreaper: ((Grin))

feilo: ((Throw confetti and hands you cookies)) You deserve them for pointing something out to me! It's fixed now, they're just gay married guys that don't care about missing people since they have problems of their own. But I'll never specify. ((Shrugs)) And thanks for reviewing!

sakurachan5000: YAY! ((Glomps)) You rock! ((Gives you a whole truck load of every cookie flavor imaginable)) Enjoy

Iz: ((Stares at her collapsed body)) Um…thanks for the review! ((Starts poking you))

fetchboy84: Thank you! Now ((Pokes you)) UPDATE LITTLE INUYASHA!

sugar murder kill kill: Interesting name. Jareth is the Goblin King from the 80's movie " Labyrinth" and Veron is my friend's internet name. We're best friends and practically siblings. She helps me with writer's block and draws fanart for me. So that's who they are in case you were wondering. And thanks for the multiple repeat reviews

Mir0kuSama: Actually, no they aren't. They're from the manga " Demon Diary" But thanks for playing!

Sasami: Thanks and I will!

dragon's kitty: I know what series you are speaking of. But that isn't the series. It's "Demon Diary" Gomen ne! But since you had energy from softball practice you get pocky!

eX Driver Liz: ((Grins)) That's exactly why I used the teletubby code name. Highly unpredictable And thanks for all your reviews! ((Glomps))

* * *

**__**

REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!


	28. Not All Trips Through Memory Lane Are Pl...

****

Luna: 28

Veron: Woo hoo!

Jareth: What is this Kill Bill Volume 1 you speak of?

Luna: A very good movie.

Veron: VERY good movie

Jareth: Hm…interesting…

Disclaimer: I own the story. Not the characters. ((Sigh))

Chapter 28: Not All Trips Through Memory Lane Are Pleasant…

Inuyasha's ears perked at he noticed the absence of heat beside him. Groggily, he opened his eyes, the amber color glowing as he scoured the room for traces of the missing temperature. The white sheets were rumpled and scrunched at the foot of the bed, tossed aside like a rag doll, and Kagome's body was no where to be found. With a jolt, the hanyou sat up a frown imprinted on his features as he quickly slid out of bed and put on a pair of jeans.

Stepping out of the room, he sniffed his eyes locking on where he smelled Kagome's scent. With a growl of annoyance, he straightened from his crouch and silently crept up behind her form on the porch steps, her arms bringing her knees up to her chest.

* * *

" Inuyasha?" She whispered softly, her voice calm and unstrained floating as a lithe dancer on the ocean's wind.

" Yeah?"

" What are we going to do?"

Inuyasha's brows furrowed as he gave a quick glance over to the cabana next door. No signs of the inhabitants or their belongings, the two men must've left while they had been at the noodle restaurant. He sat beside her, not letting himself look at her face.

" About what?"

He smelled the anxiety and frustration in her scent, the tension in her body making her body taut as her bowstring. Slowly, the hanyou placed a reassuring on her right shoulder and squeezed. Inuyasha blinked as all of the stressful emotions and stances flowed out of her body at his touch.

" About Naraku's death."

__

Naraku…died?

" When I performed the spell to speak to Inuyasha-kun, Onigumo interfered. If your soul did not go into the space between death and life with me, the spell would void and I would not be able to speak with him."

The miko paused.

" Onigumo knew that. He also realized, that since Inuyasha-kun would not be there, essentially I would be defenseless and caught off guard. Since I was expecting your incarnation to be there, I would not have arrived with any of my weapons and most of my spiritual energy would be focused on working the spell. He used that lapse of my attention to act."

" How would Naraku be able to die, if you never performed the spell with him in mind?" Inuyasha murmured, still going through the shock of the news of his co-worker's death.

" Onigumo's skull is the cause of Kagura and Naraku's disappearance. He controls them both and ordered them to kidnap Kanna because she was a witness and most likely has her under his control as well."

" But why would he need them?"

" He needs a host. A body, no one can function from a mere skull. He needed power to take full action of Naraku's body once he was dead. That was where I came into play. If he had the chance to use my powers for even a brief moment, he would control Naraku's body totally and would no longer need his skull."

" So, Onigumo used your powers when he trapped you in the realm."

" Yes…"

The miko trailed off; the pain flashing in her eyes as dark memories played in her mind. Making the woman instinctively near closer to Inuyasha, her eyes a murky gray as the horrors made their way into words and slipped passed her lips making the stunned hanyou boy finally understand the terrors that had occurred.

* * *

__

Onigumo laughed as he watched her power circulate around him. When a form appeared behind him, her eyes a pale red as she moved emotionlessly behind Naraku's possessed body. A knife appeared from her kimono sleeve, it's edge digging slowly into the flesh of his throat. The crimson fluid slid sluggishly down his lifeless flesh as it splattered onto the ashen color of Onigumo's skull.

With a sickening thud, Naraku's head fell to the ground. His eyes dead and unclosed as they stared hopelessly at Kagome's distraught form.

" No…"

Kagome felt the tentacles move beneath her, moving her directly before Naraku's fallen head. One tentacle shifted from her right thigh to his head, wrapping delicately around it as if it was a china doll. It lifted into the air, making his eyes bore into Kagome's tear filled ones.

" I can only use his identity once he has a blessing."

Kagome refused to let the tears fall; it would show her weakness to this man. This abomination of humanity that held her in his grasp. The miko strained at her constraints, her blouse ripping, revealing her bare skin, blood oozing from her bruises.

' Must get free…'

Her eyes snapped open as she felt cold flesh press against her lips. As the head pulled away, her stomach lurched at the sheer disgust she felt. With a gurgled cry, she felt her insides push up through her throat and out of her mouth.

The skin began to peel from the dismembered head as she spat out the taste of her lunch. It peeled down, layer after layer until it was merely bone. The skin and nerves floated around Onigumo's skull, the bone still held by the headless body of Naraku. A flash of light, a blood filled scream and Naraku was whole once more.

Only his once kind brown eyes were placed with bright red ones, filled with malice and pleasure at his victory.

" I win."

* * *

" He killed Naraku right in front of you?"

" Yes…then you know what happened after that. He didn't return my powers until after, he was through with me." Her voice turned cold and harsh, her stormy eyes unyielding as she glared murderously out into the horizon.

As if remembering the pain, her features turned into a wince. The warm blood that stained her inner thighs, his brutal harsh voice panting in her ear, screaming as he continued his act, no sign of stopping until he was done. His last words to her before releasing her from the realm and her power…

* * *

"You are mine!"

Shove.

" Not that half breeds!"

Plunge.

" Or his reincarnations."

Gasp.

Shove.

Blood.

Pain.

Plunge.

" Mine, you miko bitch. And only mine. Humans…only belong…

…

…With humans."

Scream.

Chuckle.

" You know this as well as I do."

Rip.

Blood.

Scream.

Plunge.

" My miko."

Shudder.

Scream.

Spasm.

Blood.

Sigh.

Whimper.

Defeat.

Victory.

" My Kagome."

* * *

Kagome shuddered and whimpered softly, her nails digging into her calves through the fabric of her large T-shirt. The familiar sharp pains between her legs flooded her body, her heart racing faster as the his lust filled orbs of red flashed above her, his fangs glistening before bending down to ravage her mouth again. Her eyes snapped open in shock as a pair of warm arms wrapped around her body and brought her to its chest. Kagome's tear filled eyes closed softly as she felt the warm trails was water fall down her face, melding into her blouse. Turning, she buried her face into his chest, crying her heart out as she clutched to his shoulders like a lifeline.

Inuyasha pulled her close and let her cry, rubbing reassuring circles on her back.

* * *

" It's okay, no one is going to hurt you anymore."

Kagome sniffled and kept her tight hold on him, the tears continuing to fall. The boy made his head fall beside her ear, whispering to her, trying his damnedest to calm her down.

" No one can hurt you. Rin, Sango, Miroku, Sesshomaru and even Koga will make sure of that. You're safe now."

A small feminine voice reached his ears, the words in a pleading voice.

" Will you hurt me?"

He gave a humorless chuckle.

" You know I can't."

Kagome stiffened for a moment before sighing as she felt her impulse to cry fade away.

" Will…you protect me?"

She felt a clawed hand cup her chin and make her face him. Her stormy eyes puffy and misty as she bit her lip, gazing at him confused.

" I have to. I'm your lover's reincarnation aren't I?" He murmured softly, the defeat in his posture and pain in his eyes bringing new tears to her eyes.

Without a warning, she wrapped her arms about his body and hugged him tightly, her only words making his heart lurch as she kept him in her embrace.

" I'm sorry…

…

I wish…

…

…That it could've been different."

* * *

una: FINISHED!

Veron: Angsty fluff…sorta…

Jareth: Does such things even exist?

Luna: They do now.

Jareth: ((sweatdrop))

* * *

Review Responses

* * *

fetchboy84: I read that chapter! But I love your stories! And I really need to put you on author alert evenutally…((Glomps))

Kibethan: ((Laughs)) I really do appreciate the praise! Just don't get diabetes from eating so much pocky okay? And I'm sure your refresh button is exhausted by now. .

whiterose03: Thankies, and here's the update!

Iz: Okay…((Stops poking)) Well then…here! A ticket to get a full massage from three bishounens of your choice. And they can even hand feed you the pocky flavor of your choosing. ((Winks)) And YAAAAAAAY I get chocolate covered strawberries…((Munches)) Thank you! ((Huggles))

Divine-Red-Crayon: I've done that too. Just this morning I finally found the sequel to "Broadway Baby" by del-kaiden again. RAAASK! I love her fanfictions. If you read my bio you will find out how many chapters this story is going to be. I'm not happy with the end so it may become 35 chapters. I shall have to see…thanks for reviewing

chaosreaper: ((Rolls eyes)) You know me…I can't stand unhappy endings!

Sasami: Music? ((Pauses)) Oh yeah! Come by Namie Amuro. That song is actually one of the ending themes to Inuyasha. Episodes 120 something or so… And thanks for reviewing all the time

dragon's kitty: You always have such chaotic reviews! I love it It's awesome! ((Glomps))

InuHanyou876: Yes, I admit the angst and Inuyasha's jealousy CAN be annoying. But heck, that's what the real series is practically built upon. Albeit more humor then what I put in…

Captured Moon: Poor you…that must've sucked. Gay guys are really sweet. For the most part of course. ((Winks)) Tell me you have discovered the wonderful anime/manga that is Gravitation! That is guy/guy pairings! And I hope you watch "Queer Eye for the Straight Guy" too. If so which one do you think is the cutest? Jai is soooo cute. ((Sigh))

chibi-dorkette: I hope you had fun at your brother's party! And I'm soooo happy that you reviewed! Um…I hate plugging, I really do, but would you read my one shots? "Touch of the Innocent" and " You Don't Know my Name"? Man I sound so desperate when I plug. ((Sighs)) And so you know the miko IS Kagome. But if you haven't read this, I'll just explain that to you in my next review when you update. ((Huggles))

* * *

REVIEW ONEGAAAAAAAAAAI! 


	29. Don't Stop

****

Luna: I GRADUATED FROM JR.HIGH TODAY! WOOO! I SURVIVED!

Veron: WE MADE IT THROUGH THE PREPS AND THE POSERS!

Luna: THE PERVERTS AND THE SCARY WANNABE SLUTS!

Veron: THE GRADES AND THE PEER PRESSURE!

Luna: THE INUYASHA DISEASE!

Veron: AND- wait…aren't we still infected with that?

****

Luna: Yes, only not as bad as when I first introduced it to you and everyone else.

Veron: True

Luna: Watch, when I post this chapter it will be late August or early September.

Veron: LOL

Luna: Read while we celebrate!

Jareth: Dear god…they're bringing in illegal substances…o.o

A/n was written in June. ((Sweatdrop)) BUT INUYASHA ENDED TODAY! SO this is in honor of the anime finishing. ((Nods)) NO REVIEW RESPONSES TODAY. Gomen ;;

Disclaimer: No. Plot is mine. Characters are not. So FEH!

* * *

Chapter 29: Don't Stop

* * *

They had been home for a few weeks now, of course not with out a few conniptions. Rin would be cordial to Kagome since she had risked pneumonia to find her beloved 'older brother' but still had not forgiven her teacher for it. Not that the elder miko could blame her, if she was in her position, she'd be no less forgiving.

Her heart was torn in complete halves. She was forever Inuyasha-kun's but she felt a strong companionship to his reincarnation. And would most likely be the strongest emotion she would be able to feel for the half demon boy until she tasted his blood. But she didn't want to. She was afraid. If she gave in…would she forget Inuyasha-kun? What would happen? Oh the questions and confusion…

Kagome sighed weakly and twirled her straw in her lemonade, watching the ice cubes dance and clink against the glass. As if they were waltzing and the lemonade were the music, leading them through the dance steps. Closing her eyes, she remembered her last words to Inuyasha the day before they returned.

* * *

" I'm sorry…

…

I wish…

…

…That it could've been different."

* * *

The miko winced; she had practically laid it out for him. She was surprised he hadn't clawed a cut in his skin and made her taste it right there. But then again, Inuyasha wasn't Koga. Once in a great while, the ignorant, overbearing, pompous, arrogant hanyou would think. Kagome snorted and took a thankful sip of her cool summer beverage.

Her mother's worried brown eyes rose in her mind. When she first told her mother about how close her and Inuyasha-kun were becoming…she was worried to say the least. She didn't want her daughter's heart to be broken by some demon boy who had tried to kill her mere months before. And even threatened him the first time he came to the hut.

* * *

The young boy's nose twitched, as he smelled a different scent emitting from Kagome's normally empty household. An older lighter scent then Kagome's, only with a hint of herbs and spices that he couldn't place. He blinked as the door was pulled back and an older woman stood there, her brown eyes suspicious and determined as she looked over the hanyou.

" You must be Inuyasha."

" And what of it?" He asked, glaring at the woman.

" I want to make one thing clear young man. Right here and now." She stepped up and glared up at him, her eyes serious and expression reminiscent of his own mother's when she meant business.

" Do you see that tree over there?" The woman gestured with her hand toward an aged old tree a few yards away, it's bark cracked with time and it's boughs blowing innocently in the breeze.

He nodded slowly.

" Hurt my daughter or break her heart and I swear, that I will personally shoot you through the heart and seal you to that tree for the rest of eternity. Understood?"

So this was where Kagome received that temper from…

He gulped and nodded, giving a faint wary look to the bow over the woman's shoulder.

Kagome ran up from the right, a basket of flowers in her arms, her eyes bright and cheerful as she spotted her friend.

" Inuyasha! I didn't expect to see you here." Stopping, she wiped some sweat from her brow as she placed the basket by the door. Noticing the slight tension between her loved ones; she gave them a curious look.

"What did I miss?"

Her mother gave her child a bright reassuring smile.

" Nothing dear. We merely talked. Now go ahead and relax the rest of the day."

" But Mama-"

" No but's Kagome. Go and have fun, lord knows you've been working hard all morning." Her mother gave her a brief kiss upon the cheek and ushered her away from the hut. As the two walked away, Kagome couldn't shrug off the feeling that one of her mother's patented 'death glares' was being directed at the boy beside her.

Looking back, she blinked as her mother smiled and waved at her, before returning inside.

Brushing it off as a mere hallucination, she gave the hanyou a bright smile and ran off beckoning him to try and catch her.

* * *

" I think too much…" She murmured, her mouth set in a pout as she gazed out the window. When a giant boomerang blurred past and distant male screams could be heard. Begging for mercy as an irate ex-taijya flew by the window upon Kirara.

" Ne, Miroku-Sama…will you ever learn?" Kagome shook her head as she finished the last few drops of her lemonade, standing she set the glass on the counter when she heard a shift of clothing behind her. Turning, Kagome gave a short gasp of surprise, confusion etched on her features.

" Rin-Chan…what are you doing here?"

The young miko refused to look her way, when she set a plastic case on the counter between them. Kagome picked it up, looking it over; she gave her pupil a confused look.

" Your Chobits DVD?"

"Watch the last two episodes." Were the only words she spoke to her teacher before turning on her heel and walking out of the room, leaving Kagome with a case full of questions.

* * *

The young miko pulled her blanket tighter around her form, the television screen flickering in the darkness of the bedroom. A click and the screen went back to the menu. Kagome glared at the television screen. So this is what Rin wanted her to understand, what she meant by Inuyasha pulling a "Freya" on her. The one just for me. The pain of suppressing the feelings…

Speaking of suppressed feelings…

Kagome stood her eyes a blaze with anger. How dare Rin think she knew what was going on…She loved the young girl, but just because she had fallen in love once didn't give her the experience to say that she was right. She was still a virgin, Kagome wasn't. She knew more then her pupil ever would. It was time that her apprentice learned that…

* * *

Rin's eyes snapped open from her nap on the lawn as a purified arrow flew right by her nose and slammed into the brick to her right.

Turning her head, her eyes widened as she saw Kagome drawing yet another arrow and aiming it at her. Her stormy eyes livid, sparks of pink floating about her ebony locks.

" What are you-"

Thwock.

It landed two feet from her, the light slowly fading from the arrow's shaft. Standing up, Rin glared at her sensei, what was she trying to pull?

" Fight back Rin."

Thwock.

Rin dived to the floor, looking underneath her tanning chair; she quickly grabbed her bow just as another arrow came straight toward her. Her eyes flashed pink as her power made her bow glow and she knocked the arrow away.

" Why are you doing this?" Rin asked, her other hand fishing out the quiver from underneath the chair.

Kagome didn't answer, merely pulled yet another arrow and aimed at her friend.

" Fight back."

* * *

Sesshomaru felt a sense of foreboding as he sat at his desk. A pair of reading glasses perched on his face; he pulled them off and pinched the bridge of his nose. Going through all his emails was so tiring…the foreboding became stronger and he stood, his amber eyes narrowed suspiciously.

That's when he heard his half brother's frantic cries down below in the gardens. Growling, he decided to investigate the cause of Inuyasha's distress.

* * *

Rin glared at her sensei, the wind whipping about them, their hair running harshly against their faces. Her grip on her bow increased as she watched the calm façade of her friend. As she looked at her, she realized just how out of place Kagome was. Her stormy eyes and long raven hair, her red hakama pants and fitting white blouse. The quiver slung over her slender shoulder and the bow gripped in her right hand.

She didn't belong here. She seemed so…odd standing before her, her expression cold and furious as she waited for her student to make the next move. Her aura was in furious angry waves that poured about her body, making her fierce and foreboding. Until a familiar male voice cried out to her.

"KAGOME!"

* * *

Her eyes widened a fraction as they slid over to gaze at the confused hanyou outside the barrier. He was yelling at her, asking her what the hell she was doing, asking her to stop. Stop trying to hurt Rin, stop trying to die, stop trying so hard, stop feeling guilty, just STOP!

_But…_

_I don't **want** to stop._

_I want to keep trying to deny my feelings, I want to keep living, I want to fight Rin and prove her wrong, I want to keep feeling guilty, feeling something like how I used to be, I want to keep being Inuyasha-kun's one and only. I don't want to stop._

__

So don't try to…

Don't try to stop me.

Just don't.

" Rin."

__

Please…

The said girl averted her attention back to her feudal miko teacher and looked at her confusedly.

" Drop your weapons."

She did.

As did Kagome.

* * *

" Come at me."

" Nani?"

" Come at me. With everything you've got."

__

But without a weapon…how am I supposed to attack you? Why do you want me to attack you? What are you planning?

"Fine. I'll attack."

Kagome slipped off her sandals and ran at her, her stormy eyes glowing pink as she leapt up. Her hands pushed out toward Rin and Rin flew backward, landing in some rose bushes. The thorns pierced her skin and cut her clothing. Glaring at her teacher, she staggered up, her own eyes blazing the color of sakura blossoms.

With a cry, Rin launched herself at Kagome, her hands glowing and she slammed into her sensei. Her eyes widened as she felt Kagome's hands enclose around her own.

"Good." Was all she said before launching her upward into the air. The wind pushing Rin's hair back and making her garments billow. She almost enjoyed the feeling before watching Kagome leap up toward her, her leg outstretched about to nail her student in the back.

Rin dodged Kagome's attack before she felt an arm push up against her throat and push her body against Kagome's chest. The young miko struggled, her nails digging desperately into Kagome's flesh, beads of blood starting to form.

" You cannot control me Rin."

Her eyes snapped open, realization dawning on her on why her friend was fighting with her. She squirmed, only to feel her teacher make her hold stronger.

" You are only sixteen. You have no idea what I went through. You cannot simply make yourself accept someone else to love. It takes time." Turning Rin around, she made her pupil face her, her hand cupping Rin's face and gripping it nearly making Rin cry out in pain. Retaliating, she pressed her hands against Kagome's shoulders using her powers against her.

Kagome didn't even flinch.

" Do not try to make me stop and fall in love with Inuyasha. He is not mine. It's not your choice to make." Her face pressed in close contact, their noses touching as she moved her hands to Rin's shoulders and squeezing hard.

" It's mine."

Rin screamed as she felt Kagome's powers run through her, tearing her clothes as she returned it, putting all her own anger at her sensei into her counter attack on her shoulders.

Kagome didn't even acknowledge her attacks. Merely dug her nails into her pupil's shoulders, their powers clashing as they intensified.

" But you said…to Kikyo…that he was yours…" Rin managed to spit out, watching Kagome's expression.

" I lied."

And the two felt their power stop abruptly from the strain before they both fell unceremoniously to the ground, the barrier breaking and cries of alarm filling their fading consciousness.

* * *

I think…I understand now Kagome…

And I'm sorry for what I did…

It's just…

I hate seeing him sad…

Surely you understand that?

* * *

Luna: Finally…. Falls over

Veron: pokes her body with a stick

Luna: REVIEW!


	30. Silver Dishonesty

****

Luna: WE HAVE MADE IT TO CHAPPIE 30! Damn this story is long…and not even done yet. It should be under 40 chapters since even I'M sick of Kagome's endless angst over who to choose. And the sexual tension as well…

Veron: So will you relieve some of it?

Luna: Eventually, this is more of a filler chapter. Just a fun humor filled chapter.

Veron: For once…hey, where did Jareth go anyway?

Luna: I ditched him at Comic Con.

Veron: Dear god…

Disclaimer: I dun own Jareth or Inuyasha. But this story is mine all mine! XP.

* * *

Chapter 30: Silver Dishonesty

* * *

" WHERE'S KAGOME NOW?" Rin screamed, as she slipped on her denim jacket, her brown eyes glaring darkly at Sango.

Sango gave her friend a sheepish smile, her magenta eyes apologetic. Fiddling with the hem of her black skirt, she bit her bottom lip.

" Namie Amuro isn't the only thing I managed to get Kagome hooked on…"

Rin blanched and she covered her mouth in shock. Running over, she grasped the ex-taijya's shoulders and shook her.

" You didn't-"

" I did…"

" We have to get her! Or she'll never come back!"

Rin turned and narrowed her eyes at the guilty culprit behind her. She huffed and restrained herself from slapping her.

" You are paying for this when we come back."

Sango sweatdropped.

* * *

Both Inuyasha and Miroku blinked as the two women ran across the marble floors, skidding as they fiddled with the buttons on their coats. Black marks scuffed the floor from their rubber soles as Sango zipped up her thigh length boots.

" What's the rush?" Miroku asked, his twilight eyes confused as Rin neatly covered her head with a watch cap and tucked her errant bangs behind her ears.

" Sango has given Kagome another addiction."

" Besides Namie Amuro?"

Rin nodded as she slipped her gloves on, eyeing the dead leaves that covered the lawns outside. She stretched as she searched around a near by closet for her purple scarf, her face stubborn and determined as she chucked various objects over her shoulders.

A dusty Astro Boy figure flew over her shoulder and promptly nailed a curious Inuyasha in the forehead. Cursing, he rubbed his bruised head before stomping over to Rin and turning her around.

" What the hell are you doing?"

" We have to save Kagome!" Her eyes were wide with fear and his eyes widened before his lips curled into a snarl.

" Did Onigumo-"

" No worse Inuyasha…" The now distraught hanyou turned to a grim faced Miroku, his hands busily tying his black scarf around his neck.

" How much worse…"

Sango looked at the boy over her shoulder with guilty magenta eyes.

" **Much** worse."

* * *

Inuyasha face faulted as they reached their destination. He glared at his friends, his amber eyes flashing murderously.

" You…had me all worried…over…**PACHINKO**?"

The three cowered from his rage as he stalked over to them, dead set on ripping their heads from their necks and playing soccer with them.

" But Sango goes through binges of playing and never eats! For weeks on end and never sleeps and trades in nearly everything she can get her hands on for more of the balls!" Rin defended, pushing the irate hanyou towards the sliding door that led into the pachinko parlor.

The four stared in awe at the young feudal miko before them, sweat plastering her ebony tresses to her neck. Her tan jacket discarded upon the tiled floor and her scarf long forgotten beside it. Stormy eyes narrowed in concentration and her lips set in a grim line of stubborn determination as she twisted the knob to her right.

Much to their amazement. She was winning.

A lot.

There were boxes upon plastic boxes full of the metal spheres stacked up around her like a fortress. Her nimble tan fingers reached for another box behind her and dumped it into the slot. Before she began turning the knob once more. A crowd of bystanders surrounded her machine and a few peeked in through the clear glass walls that surrounded the pachinko arcade.

" Sugoi…she's better at this then I am…" Sango whispered, her magenta eyes locked on all the steel spheres that glittered hypnotically in the musty light of the building.

Rin's eyes narrowed suspiciously at Kagome's still form, her right wrist working the machine with amazing accuracy. The screen that played the roulette of colored pictures continually stopped on their twins, allowing Kagome to win even more of the steel that surrounded her. Once and a great while, the numbers would make her lose but she kept at it, as the fortress of metal spheres grew in number.

It was then that Rin realized exactly how her sensei was winning this game of chance so often. Kagome aura would spike as soon as she poured a new unit of pachinko balls into the machine. And if Rin worked her own spiritual powers hard enough, she would be able to see the slight glow of sakura blossoms that lined Kagome's stormy eyes. It was nearly foolproof.

Kagome was using her miko powers to direct the pachinko balls into the right slots and would make herself lose so it would give the impression that she was just incredibly lucky. And she had hid this act of purification magic greatly in the event that a bystander was gifted with the sight as well. It took Rin all of her slight power to even glimpse the cheat so she doubted anyone else could have caught her sensei in the act anyway.

Rin smiled and placed a gentle hand on her sensei's shoulder just as she turned to retrieve another box of spheres.

" You can't fool me Kagome-Chan…" Rin whispered in the miko's ear and she felt the woman stiffen.

Standing up, Kagome stretched and rubbed her eyes, suddenly amazed at the crowd around her and the fortress of pachinko balls that was built about her. Looking down at Rin, she whispered in her ear and Rin nodded, picking up a stack of pachinko balls and ordering the remaining three to do the same.

As a group, they traded in the multiple cartons of steel for cash and bid farewell to Kagome's growing fan base. She bowed politely and thanked them all for their support and expressed her gratitude to the management for letting her play.

She blatantly ignored the apparent anger the management held for her making them pay her so much money in return for her winnings.

* * *

The group was devouring a lavish meal at a high priced restaurant as Kagome proudly flaunted her money and bought every dish on the menu, urging her friends to feast. And as they left, the owners' were nearly falling over themselves in gratitude and constantly saying they could return at any time and be more then welcome. Their waiter promptly quit his job since he had enough money to finally publish his manga project of 6 years and pay all his rent for the next 2 years.

On the drive home, Inuyasha glanced over his shoulder, giving Kagome a wry look from the passenger side.

" Exactly how did you do that?"

Rin and Kagome glanced at each other before giggling into their hands earning three looks of utter confusion.

" It's a secret." Rin piped up, smiling at her friend and fingering the wad of bills in her jacket pocket. Sometimes being dishonest and secretive had it's good points. Like the opportunity to buy those Puffy Ami Yumi concert tickets…

Cheaters never prosper.

Unless of course, you're Kagome.

* * *

Luna: End of Chapter 30!

Veron: YAY!

Luna: Now then, here's an explanation of what exactly Pachinko is.

__

_Pachinko is a mixture between slot machine and pinball. The player is quite passive while playing pachinko. He or she is only controlling the speed with which many small steel balls are thrown into the pachinko machine._

_Most of the balls just fall down the machine and disappear, but a few find their way into special holes. This activates a kind of slot machine. As in the slot machine, you win if the same three pictures appear. This occurs quite rarely in pachinko, but if it happens, you win countless new balls. When just playing for 500 or 1000 Yen, you may likely just lose all your balls within a few minutes._

_Pachinko machines can be found in pachinko parlors, which are spread over the whole country. Many parlors also offer a corner with slot machines. One can recognize parlors easily because they are bright and colorful. Inside a parlor it is loud and smoky. Women and men are playing pachinko and it is said that there are even a few pachinko professionals._

_If you win balls, you can exchange them into goods that are available in the parlor's gift shop. But you can also bypass the law that prohibits gambling in Japan by exchanging the balls first into some special goods and then exchange them for cash at a small window just outside the parlor._

**– Excerpt is not mine so NO I don't own this either.******

****

******And Puffy Ami Yumi is a female duo of j-rock that is a favorite of mine. And Sango-Chan's (a friend on Veron and I). Here in America you may know them as the pair that sings the theme song for "Teen Titans."**

******Sugoi: Something akin to " amazing"**

******Taijya: Demon exterminator**

******Veron: Speaking of Teen Titans…**

******V & L: WE LOVE YOU BEAST BOY!**

******Luna: There was a cute little 7 or 8 year old boy that won SO many awards at the Comic Con masquerade as Beast Boy. The crowd cheered his name throughout the WHOLE thing! It was so cool n.n**

******Veron: Where is Jareth anyway?**

******Luna: I'd imagine right where I left him.**

******Veron: Which was…**

******Luna: Locked in the Poke'mon gaming room.**

******Veron: Thou art cruel…**


	31. Return of the Miko

****

Luna: 31 IS HERE! YAAAAAY!

Veron: Now then, let's continue shall we?

Jareth: ((lies on the floor, twitching continuously while humming the poke'mon theme song))

Luna: ((sweatdrop))

Veron: Like I said, thou art cruel

Disclaimer: I own the story and my Inuyasha DVDs but not Inuyasha himself. Such a pity…((sighs))

* * *

Chapter 31: Return of the Miko

* * *

Kagome sat up in bed; her raven locks in a ruffled mess that fell about her bare shoulders. Her eyes narrowed in suspicion. A sick feeling brewed in her stomach that caused her to swallow, battling the false feeling of nausea. Standing, she ran her hands over her bare arms of the spagetti strap shirt and her flannel pants. Something was wrong, something was coming. Growing apprehensive, she quickly dressed in her priestess garb and slung over her shoulder her bow and quiver.

Inuyasha blearily opened his eyes as he gazed unfocused at the shadow in his doorway. Standing, he wandered over, scratching his ears and grumbling at the weird feeling of his red haori and pants that he slept in for fall. His ears perked as he heard Kagome's whisper to follow her.

" Why?"

" Can't you feel it?"

" Feel what?"

" The youki that's surrounded this building…"

" Youki?!"

Inuyasha retrieved his pistol from his bedside table drawer and holstered in at his hip. Following Kagome, he twitched his nose. Yes, he could smell them. The grotesque smell of rotting flesh and hungry demon bodies that swirled about the house. For one brief moment he was relieved that his half-brother's home was deep in the hills. Less commotion for the stupid human neighbors should he have selected a ritzy neighborhood.

As the pair entered the living room, Kagome gave strained smiles to the four beings waiting for them at the bottom of the stairs. Sesshomaru's amber eyes were narrowed and glowed darkly in the surrounding blackness. One hand braced upon Rin's shoulder and one hovering over the hilt of Tokijin. Sango was adjusting her mask for a moment before tightening her hold on Hiraikotsu, Kirara growling in her larger form. Miroku had a fistful of sutras in his robes and his shakujo thrust in a defensive stance as his twilight eyes examined the room. Rin maneuvered away from her surrogate father and stood beside Kagome, an arrow notched in her bowstring. Kagome nodded in approval at her pupil before doing the same, their eyes glowing an increasingly brighter pink color as their spiritual powers peaked about their aura. Inuyasha growled as he realized his stupid gun wasn't going to help in this battle.

The feudal miko looked over at the agitated hanyou and gave him a brief smile as she let her hand glow and run over the cool steel of his pistol. It transformed back to its original form in his hands, turning into a giant resonation fang that he swung around for a moment before nodding in thanks to Kagome. She merely smiled before they felt the floor rumble beneath them.

" It's coming." Rin whispered, slowly pulling back her bowstring and aiming down at the floor. Kagome mimicked the movement, the wooden shafts of their projectiles surrounded by a familiar sakura-colored light.

And the marble floors ruptured and broke beneath them, a vortex of black sucking them in, their screams left on deaf ears of the slumbering population of the earth.

* * *

Rin groaned and rubbed her head; she lifted herself up to her hands and knees. Her chocolate locks spilling about her slender shoulders, her pale skin glimmering with a thin layer of sweat. She breathed heavily, expelling her fear from being pulled into the black hole. A voice knocked her out of her reverie and caused her heart to stop in fear, her eyes snapping open and staring unfocused at the wall opposite of her.

" I always did like that position. My little Rin."

She slowly looked over her shoulder and gasped her face paling.

"K-K-Kageromaru-San…"

* * *

Sesshomaru growled at the absent presence of Rin's scent. Standing, he gripped the hilt of Tokijin and let his impassive gaze sweep over his dark surroundings. A familiar feeling of déjà vu' swept over him. Female screams cause him to look up and his gold eyes widened at the sight before him. There was Rin in her familiar orange and yellow checked yukata, the cloth curving about her bust line. Her long brown hair in a tangled sweaty mess as tentacles squeezed her slender body. He leapt up, swinging his sword upon the tentacles. Only to be knocked back by a purple barrier and thrown into the opposite wall.

Her screams grew louder as various demons flew by her body and sank their fangs into her tender flesh. There are only two scents Sesshomaru cannot stand, his filthy half brother's and Rin's blood. He leapt up again and slashed at the barrier, only to be repeatedly knocked backwards no matter how many times he tried. It was as if Rin was dying before him all again.

" Sesshomaru-sama…" She whispered raggedly as her tired eyes slowly gazed at him. She smiled weakly at him before she convulsed, her voice turning harsh in hacking coughs. Blood burst from her mouth and stained her lips.

"Sesshomaru-sama…" Rin coughed again and more red liquid spilled from her mouth and stained her clothes. Her eyes turned frantic as the tentacles squeezed her body harder, the cracking of her bones echoing in his ears. "Sesshoma-" Her voice cracked as she screamed in agony as another demon bit her, it's vile poison causing her flesh to slowly disintegrate.

"Sesshomaru-sama…

…

Save me…"

And he leapt at the barrier again.

* * *

Sango spun around, her eyes tearing up as she watched the men slowly close their circle tighter about Kohaku and herself. Her magenta eyes hardened as she threw Hiraikotsu into a defensive position. Looking behind her, she gave a reassuring smile to her younger brother. Only to watch her brother's shoulders quiver with rage as he watched his face in his comrade's blood. The blood that stained the men's pitchforks and farming tools. The blood that was forced to be spilt by the rifles they held. The blood that could have been prevented if they had just not fallen for this trick…

Kohaku's grip on his chain scythe grew tighter, the razor edge glimmering in the red sky. The sky that reflected the red liquid that stained everyone's clothes, which fell from their cold gray bodies, that gave them life and that caused them to lose their life. Tears spilled over Kohaku's face and the men laughed at his weakness. The grip grew ever tighter and Sango grew scared.

" No Kohaku…don't…don't hurt them!"

Her pleas fell on deaf ears as his sickle was raised over his head and glinted red. With blood. The blood of vengeance desired, of vengeance sought, of vengeance gained. His brown eyes turned black with hate as he ran through the crowd of people, ignoring the searing pain of their sharp objects and shrapnel of missed rifle shots.

Sango screamed as he murdered them all. Again, in cold blood. His chilling voice making her heart stop and her face blanch.

" Help me sister. Or face the consequences."

Her eyes snapped open as a searing pain flashed over her lower back. A clean cut made only by one weapon.

" Kohaku…"

* * *

Miroku winced as he watched his father give him a blank expression, his familiar purple eyes filled with naught a sign of recognition. Of his own son.

" Who are you again?"

" Someone who knows you."

" But I don't know you."

The boy bowed his head at his father's deathbed and felt tears shimmer in his young eyes. He looked up at his father.

" That is our curse."

The man didn't speak for a moment.

" What is a curse?"

" Something bad…"

" Like when I killed your mother?"

Miroku's eyes snapped open at the evil expression on his father's face. He gave him a vile grin and laughed, his sickening voice echoing off the placid white walls.

" You…didn't kill her…"

" On the contrary, I did."

" How-"

" With your beloved shakujo."

* * *

Inuyasha growled at the woman before him, she laughed and smiled. Cupped the other boy's face and kissed his mouth, ran his fingers through his hair.

" I love you…Inuyasha-kun."

" And what of my reincarnation?"

" No, only you." She smiled and kissed him on the mouth and gave an apologetic smile to Inuyasha.

" I'm sorry."

The hanyou growled and glared at her.

" No you're not."

Kagome laughed and clapped her hands.

" Of course not! You're nothing like my beloved Inu-kun!"

And his heart broke.

* * *

" Do you see it Kagome? The utter pain and agony that is tugging at your beloved friends hearts? Can you see how much you cannot save them from?"

The voice caressed Kagome's wide-eyed face and ran enticingly down her hair. The voice laughed and Kagome winced, tears brimming in her stormy eyes.

" Onigumo…you bastard!" She cried, her tears flying from her eyes, causing crystals to form in the air. And sink into Inuyasha's skin. Kagome gasped and took a step back.

" Even now, his pain is contrived from you. For your never ending adoration of that deceased half-breed. Even now you cannot choose. Because you are not kind and pure like you think you are. You are diseased, dark and selfish. You refuse to reject your happiness for another. You're nothing but a hypocrite Kagome dear."

Kagome whimpered and closed her hands over her ears. Her mind blocking out all the images of her comrades being held by the poisonous tentacles. Their bleeding bodies and agonized faces.

" NO! IT'S NOT MY FAULT! I never meant to- to-"

" To break Inuyasha?"

Her eyes snapped open and her heart beat painfully in her chest. Kagome gazed over at Inuyasha's body, his face contrived in one of sorrow and his body limp from defeat. Rin was still with fear, her face contrived in one of pain. Sesshomaru continued to strain subconsciously against his bonds, but his blood continued to fall from his numerous wounds; his face set in one of desperation. But his straining grew slower and weaker as time passed. Miroku was in a state of shock, his skin blanched. Sango was in one of guilt and hate, blood dripping from her back.

" I DIDN'T! I didn't…I didn't…" Kagome fell to her knees, trying to hold back her tears of guilt and pain. Her body shuddered and she bit her lip to keep from crying. All she could do, was scream. Scream and scream until her voice turned hoarse and her throat raw. She could taste the blood from the raw skin of her throat.

" You did. And you know it."

Kagome bleakly looked up at the person before her. And her eyes widened.

" Ki-Kikyo!"

The woman gave her a cruel smile.

" Long time no see, Kagome-Chan."

* * *

**   
  
Luna: Evil cliffie!**

Veron: Mwahaha

Luna: REVIEW!

Jareth: ((has reduced to whimpering in a fetal position in the corner))

Veron: Vile evil woman

Luna: Mwahaha!


	32. Because

**Luna: 32!**

**Veron: YAY!**

**Jareth: Make them stop...**

**Veron: Make what stop?**

**Jareth: The Pikachu's wearing radioactive pants that are dancing on my stomach...**

**Veron: ((sweatdrop))**

Disclaimer: MY STORY! Not my characters...

* * *

Chapter 32: Because...

* * *

Kagome stared up at the woman and Kikyo's pale lips curved into a cruel smile once more. Her gray eyes steely and glowing with hate for the young woman kneeling before her. Kikyo gestured with her hand to all the people being tortured by their memories and fears, the tentacles that oozed bright green poison that continuously worsened their wounds.

"This is all your fault. Had you not mistrusted your beloved Inuyasha-kun the way you did, none of this would have happened. All of this pain that they must experience again is your fault."

The feudal miko let her gaze drop to the floor, her tears pooling and falling into the gray floor. Her shoulders quivered with her silent sobs as she fisted her hands, letting the nails cut into the flesh of her palms, relishing in the feel of her blood running down her hands. Drops of salt water and blood collected at the ground before her anguished face. Kagome's shoulders slumped in defeat, this pain that constricted her heart; it hurt so much...

Kikyo laughed, her sick humor echoing off the red muscled walls that writhed sickeningly in the dim light of her surroundings. She flicked her long ebony tresses behind her shoulders and cupped Inuyasha's face with her pale hand. Her thumb ran delicately over his lips and over the planes of his tanned features. Her gray eyes didn't soften as she pressed her lips coldly against his own before throwing his head back with a crack.

"Poor Inuyasha. All defenseless and sad. It's moments like these that I'm glad you made him taste your blood. Or I would've had such a weak husband." The miko ran her fingers through her bangs and made her way over to Kagome, wrenching her chin up to face her.

"Tell me. Why exactly haven't you just died already? Like you wanted?"

Kagome's eyes widened.

"You think I didn't know about that little stint? Or how you cheated those kind owners of the Pachinko Parlor? Do us all a favor. And just die!" With that said, Kikyo slapped Kagome full across the face and kicked her onto her back, digging her high-heeled boot into her chest.

"How does it feel?"

Kikyo gasped as she felt something connect with the back of her head, knocking her to the ground. Groaning, she felt the back of her head, as she pulled her hand away the distinct color of her blood made her gasp.

"Onigumo!"

* * *

The man let his red eyes slide over to her and his lips curled into a snarl. He stepped over to the wounded woman as she struggled to stand. Taking her chin, he wrenched her head to face him. Her gray eyes were glimmering with fear as she strained in his grasp. His other hand raised up and backhanded her full across the face, causing her neck to crack and her body to fly across the room and onto the floor.

"You were not to touch her or harm her in anyway."

Kikyo slowly sat up, her pale hand clutching the side of her abused face. She glared at the man, betrayal and hurt glowing in her eyes. Tears of pain swirled in the murky gray depths and she sat up, her hands slowly glowing with her spiritual power.

"Stupid woman. Do you truly think I held any affection for you? You don't hold a candle to my miko's beauty, her radiance, her purity that I so crave." Onigumo knelt gingerly before Kagome, and gently took her face into his hands. Her stormy eyes were wide with fear and disgust, her heart thudding in her chest as the familiar pain between her legs appeared.

"I was using you to counter my lust for my one true desire. My one true love. Kagome." He smirked at the stricken woman behind him before pressing Kagome lips to his mouth.

And Kagome screamed.

* * *

" K-Kageromaru-San..." Rin whimpered as he held her to his chest, his long pink hair creating a curtain around them both as he nuzzled her bare neck.

"Even after everything I have done, you still hold me in your heart do you not?"

"I..."

He smirked in her skin as he pressed emotionless kisses down the flesh of her throat. His hands curving about her hips and bringing her close, whispering in her ear. Making Rin stuck between horror and the school girl crush she still harbored for the man.

A scream echoed in her consciousness and her brown eyes snapped open. This was...just an image. A cruel fantasy. Kageromaru was dead. Because of her. And she would do it again.

Turning in his embrace, she smiled and pressed her lips to his, her hands clutching his shoulders. His tongue slid between her lips and slid along her own, before he felt flames of crackling energy engulf his body. His green eyes widened in shock at Rin's outstretched palms and at his disintegrating body.

"Rin, why do you run from this?"

Rin looked sadly at the fading image of her sensei.

"Because..."

* * *

Sesshomaru roared as he pulled Rin's dead and bloodied body close to his chest. He buried his face in her dirtied brown hair and inhaled the last of her scent. This was how Rin died the first time, in the feudal era during the battle with Naraku. And he couldn't save her, he had failed Rin. His mate at the time, so Naraku cursed him. Since he couldn't save his own mate, he could never have her as a lover again. Only as a daughter.

Rin smiled up at him one last time, her hands cupping his face before she fell limp in his arms. His name still on her lips, her mouth in a slight smile, even in death.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he placed Rin's cold body down upon the earth. He clenched his hands, before gazing over at the blood-covered blade of Tokijin, it's evil aura resonating still. The demon lord stood, his understanding slowly coming full circle.

Even if he couldn't have Rin as a lover any longer. He still had her by his side, and being in her presence was enough. Even if it would cause him pain in the long run, if he saw her happy. Then the pain in his heart could be appeased. He would live with this mistake. As long as Rin was happy.

As long as she was happy.

Then he was happy.

"Why is it you cannot accept defeat Sesshomaru-Sama?" He heard Rin speak hoarsely from behind. She was dead and yet she still spoke to him? Haunting him with her voice even in death?

"Because..."

* * *

Sango's tears fell down her cheeks as she gripped her fallen handle of Hiraikotsu. The numerous sickle cuts that covered her weary body making her blood meld with the rest of the dead. She struggled to stand only to feel the razor edge of the blade cut across her chest, leaving another opening to reveal her breasts.

The taijya stood, and shouldered Hiraikotsu, her magenta eyes glowing with her excruciating physical and mental pain as she gazed upon the murky red of the stormy sky. Feeling the edge cut across her skin again and again merely made her stand taller. She would not bow down to this image of her brother.

She was the strongest demon exterminator of her clan.

Sango had a reputation to uphold.

"Why do you not obey me Sister? We have to avenge our clan."

Another swipe at her flesh, another flash of blood, another pool of liquid to show for all the death.

"Because..."

* * *

Miroku stared at his staff that lie innocently beside him. He ignored the cold stare of his dying father as he slowly curled his hand over the aged wood. Standing, he let his bangs shadow his eyes, before raising the staff of above his head.

"I will avenge her."

"What can you do? You will forget all this like I will in a short time, my stupid son."

"Because..."

* * *

Inuyasha looked on helplessly as Kagome let herself be held by his incarnation. Her stormy eyes bright with happiness that glimmered with love. She cupped Inuyasha-kun's face and traced his features delicately, lingering innocently over his lips.

His incarnation looked over at his reincarnation, his gold eyes demanding.

"Why don't you just give her to me? Let your suffering end?"

Kagome looked up at her lover, her eyes wide with innocent confusion.

"Because..."

* * *

Kagome pulled away from Onigumo's mouth, but he pushed her to the ground, one hand gripping her breast and his other hand worming his hand underneath the hem of her hakama pants, his tongue ever intruding in her mouth.

Kikyo's eyes narrowed as she stalked up behind her second betrayal. Kagome's eyes were wide with disgust and fear as he gripped her harder; his nails making drops of blood encrust her blouse, her scream silence by his kisses.

"Shinai." Kikyo pressed her palms against Naraku's back, her purification energy crackling through his body, making him turn and lash back, his hand forming into a tentacle and pushing through Kikyo's stomach.

Kagome screamed as he pulled his hand away, unaware of how deep his claws had entered the flesh of her bosom. She screamed in pain as blood oozed from her wounds, tears of pain and guilt streaming down her dirtied cheeks. Her throat hoarse and raw, her mouth filled with another person's sick saliva.

And she kept screaming and weeping. Each sound of her voice and tear for each moment of everyone's pain. Everyone's sorrow. Whether it was caused by her or not. Everyone's pain.

Including Kikyo's.

Including her own.

* * *

"Because..." Rin spoke again as she stood, her brown eyes swirling with spiritual energy.

"Because..." Sesshomaru's hand gripped the hilt of Tokijin, the blade slowly glowing with a blade power.

"Because..." Sango whispered, looking at her brother sadly, her magenta orbs reflecting the pools of blood at her feet.

"Because..." Miroku cried, his staff slamming into his father's chest, rupturing his heart. Causing the man to spasm and fall into his starch white sheet, dead and gray as his surroundings.

"Because..." Inuyasha gazed longingly at Kagome's innocent stormy pools that shimmered with tears.

* * *

"THIS ISN'T REAL!"

* * *

Kagome's eyes snapped open as she looked at the bright light emitting from her comrade's tentacles. Bodies flew from the tendrils grasp, her friends slowly bringing themselves up, their grasp on their weapons ever tightening.

Tears of relief sprung into Kagome's eyes and fell down her grimy face. She stood up, retrieving her bow and quiver as their surroundings slowly melted away.

Inuyasha ran over to Kagome, his amber eyes worried and relieved at once. He grasped her face and looked her over.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes..." Kagome smiled through her tears as the darkness dissipated.

As she gazed into the tired determined faces of everyone around here, she smiled.

"As long as everyone is with me. I'll be fine."

Her stormy eyes hardened.

"Enough talk. Let's find Onigumo."

* * *

**Luna: Finish!**

**Veron: The final battle is next!**

**Jareth: ((sits back with some popcorn))**

**Veron: ((sweatdrop))**

**Luna: REVIEW! Miroku's part of the torture is a NIGHTMARE not a memory. Just to clear that up.  
**


	33. Everyone's Sorrow

**Luna: 33! The VERY LAST CHAPTER! Well of the plot anyway.**

**Veron: THERE WILL BE AN EPILOGUE!**

**Luna: ((nods))**

**Jareth: ((munching on popcorn))**

**Luna: Can I have some?**

**Jareth: No.**

Disclaimer: STORY IS MINE! Inuyasha's not. Damn.

* * *

Chapter 33: Everyone's Sorrow

* * *

"You will not have to search far my beautiful miko."

The group looked up and Inuyasha snarled, pulling Tetsaiga out from its scabbard. His amber eyes flashing with anger as he pointed the sword at him.

"WHO THE HELL SAID SHE WAS YOURS?"

The man cackled, his fangs glistening with the saliva still in Kagome's mouth. A forest had formed around them now, eerily still and not an animal near.

Kagome spat into the grass, her eyes flaming up at Onigumo, her arrow pointed directly at him.

"I am not yours!"

She released the arrow and gave a satisfied smile as it tore through his flesh. Her eyes widened as the same wound closed over and another arm grew from it. Kagome took a wary step back and glanced around her.

"If you hit him, he'll keep growing from the wounds..." The miko whispered, trying to find a way out of the situation.

Inuyasha smirked and leapt into the air, slamming his sword deep into Naraku's arm. His eyes widened as two more arms grew forth, wrapped around his body and threw him into the trunks of the trees.

* * *

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he raised Tokijin and swung it, watching as the swirls of evil energy crackled and writhed through the ground. It broke through the earth and hit the young woman behind Onigumo. Her red eyes widened as she disintegrated.

Rin's eyes widened as she tightened her bowstring. The remains of the woman flying into the air and disappearing from sight.

"Kagura-San..."

"Rin."

The girl looked up at Sesshomaru, her wounds from the tendrils still hindering her. Hindering everyone, even Inuyasha wasn't attacking at full energy. Her hair blew in the breeze that Hiraikotsu created, demolishing every new tendril that emerged from the wounds Inuyasha caused.

"Kill Kanna."

Her eyes snapped open, her eyes filling with tears.

"Nani?"

"Kill her."

"But what will the public sa-"

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed down at her. If she disobeyed _that_ look...

Rin winced, but nodded. Running up to Kanna, she gave her friend a sad look. Kanna merely looked up at her friend, her black pools echoing complete obedience to Onigumo.

"Kanna-Chan..."

The girl looked up and a brief look of recognition filtered through her eyes. Her pale lips moved wordlessly and Rin nodded, pressing her palms against her friends' shoulders.

"Do you truly want this Kanna-Chan?"

"Hai...Sayonara Rin-Chan." She whispered softly as she felt her friend's powers burn through her veins and crack her mirror. Rin's eyes widened as hoards of souls emerged from the broken looking glass, swirling around Rin's body, nurturing her wounds and healing them in gratitiude.

Rin let the souls play into her outstretched hands. She gazed over helplessly at the fight her other friends' fought. Their wounds reopened and new one's bled. Sango continued to hurl her boomerang, Kirara dodging incoming tendrils. Miroku's eyes were narrowed as he dealt out more sutras and slammed his shakujo into the sides of Onigumo. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha were running opposite of each other on either side of Onigumo. They nodded towards the other and leapt up, twirling with their swords outstretched, digging into the abomination's flesh.

Kagome stood there, periodically sending her miko arrows into the fray. Her body was covered with dirt, dried blood, and bruises. Her stormy eyes were filled with determination and glowed with a familiar pink light. A tentacle erupted from beneath her and pushed up between her legs and slashed across her stomach.

"KAGOME-CHAAAAAAAN!"

* * *

Kagome stared at the tiny pink gem that flew out of her stomach, it's glow making everyone shield his or her eyes. The miko smiled wearily as it dropped into her hands; she ran her fingers over it.

"So this was where you were hiding. Right under our noses." She smiled slightly and held it to her chest.

When another tendril slashed across her back and she fell to her knees, the Shikon no Tama rolling from her grasp. Deep in a pool of her own blood, she strained her fingers, trying to reach the glowing orb. The same tentacle grasped the gem and tossed it into the air.

Heading straight for Onigumo's open mouth.

* * *

"ONIGUMO!"

Something flashed through the air and knocked the Shikon Jewel away. To be more adequate, a certain someone.

"Kikyo!?"

The said woman turned, holding the gem in her grasp, she smirked. Strange slithering snakes swirling about her slender form. The souls the reptiles held keeping the blood in the large wound in her stomach. Her gray eyes stared up at Naraku, the souls unable to hold back the blood from her injury. Holding the jewel in her grasp, she smiled weakly.

"Inuyasha. I wish you the best." Kikyo whispered, catching the silver haired hanyou off guard.

Turning, she gazed steadily at Kagome before limping towards her, leaving crimson pools in her wake. She smiled at her before gently placing the jewel in her hand.

"Kagome-Chan, I give you my power. Think of this...as my penance."

"Na-"

Kikyo's eyes closed and she glowed for a moment, her power flowing through her fingertips and making the jewel glimmer once. Smiling took a step back and her eyes drifted closed. Falling backward, her lips parted and a wisp of white emerged. The reptiles caught it and flew into the sky, leaving Kikyo's dead body behind.

Kagome held the jewel to her breast, her eyes filling with tears as she gazed solemnly down at the woman. Breathing deeply, she gazed up at Onigumo.

"I will not fail you Kikyo."

Rin hobbled over, her own quiver empty and her bow in two broken shards. Placing her hand over Kagome's fist, she smiled up at her. Her own skin pale from her wounds that Onigumo's tendrils had caused.

"I give you mine as well."

Her body glowed for a moment and her powers fled into the jewel. Before her brown eyes slid back into her head and she fell into the bloodied grass unconscious.

"Neither of your sacrifices shall be in vain..." Kagome whispered, the jewel emitting a bright light in her grasp. Her ebony locks flying about her like angel's wings, an aura of pure power resonating from her form.

Sesshomaru knelt wearily beside Rin's fallen body. Her breathing soft and steady, he sighed in relief and brought her to his chest. Rivulets of his blood falling down her face.

* * *

Sango and Miroku cried out as a tentacle moved behind them, striking both of them through the back and out of their stomach. They coughed as blood spilled over their graying mouths and Kirara collapsed from exhaustion taking her mistress and the monk with her. As they fell onto the ground with a thump, Kirara tugged their bleeding bodies towards her own and covered them with her tails.

"MIROKU! SAN-"

Inuyasha's eyes turned wide as two tentacles slammed into his side and one through his upper chest. He coughed and a stream of red liquid spilled forth causing him to fall to the ground.

"Pathetic. I will have my miko. And the jewel!"

* * *

Onigumo rushed at Kagome, her body still glowing ever bright as she clutched the Shikon no Tama tighter to her chest. She breathed in deeply as she heard their moans of pain, smelled the blood and tears that clung to the air around them. Her eyes opened slowly as she gazed around at her wounded friends.

_No..._

_I will not stop. I will not die. I will not give up._

_I will win._

Inuyasha rolled himself over to his back and gazed wearily over at the scene playing before him. His gold eyes watching Kagome stare into his own.

He gave a slight smile before he coughed again, blood trickling down the corner of his mouth. Inuyasha winced as he felt his body become cold and his eyes become closed.

And Kagome snapped.

* * *

Her eyes snapped open staring into Onigumo's lust filled red ones. Kagome glowed with a pink color that became brighter and clearer. Soon she was engulfed entirely in white holy light, her hair flying about her.

Cupping the jewel in her hands, she lifted it towards the disgusting mistake of humanity that bounded towards her like a lost puppy. She thrust it towards him and a beam of white slammed into his body.

His screams rang in her ears as she took steps toward him, pushing him back with her anger and guilt of everyone's pain. Everyone's.

The life Kagome never had.

The brother Sango lost to insanity.

The loved ones Rin lost and had to kill.

The one person Sesshomaru could never have again.

The clock that ticked Miroku's memory away.

The pain in Inuyasha's heart.

Kikyo's tragic end.

Naraku's untimely death.

Everyone's pain. Their suffering. Their desires. The things they'd never have.

But one thing they could have.

The one thing Kagome will strive for, for them

Hope.

* * *

"ONIGUMO!"

The man caught one last glimpse of his precious miko as he felt his soul leave his disintegrating body.

"I hope you enjoy your stay in the depths of hell."

And with those gentle parting words, all he saw was darkness.

* * *

Kagome dropped to her knees, her chest heaving as she took deep gulps of air. As she felt her heart rate slow to a normal pace, she gazed over at Inuyasha's weak form. Crawling on her hands and knees, she maneuvered through the demon attachments, the mud and the bodies. Her entire blouse was drenched in blood, grime, and sweat. Tears made streaks on her dirtied face.

Sitting before him, she felt tears of regret slipping past her long lashes. She took the jewel and gazed at its smooth surface. She watched a tiny pink blossom emerge from it and flutter over to Rin's body, before melting back into her flesh. Kikyo's power lifted from the jewel in the form of a purple butterfly and melded into Kagome's body.

She breathed in deeply and bowed her head in thanks to the departed woman. Cupping the jewel in her palm, she slipped the gem into her mouth holding it in between her teeth. Bending over, she brushed his silver locks from his tanned face.

Slowly, her slender hands cupped his face and she pressed her lips to his own, feeling a metallic taste in her mouth that wasn't her own. She swallowed the strange liquid and felt a warm feeling flood her heart and the mark on her shoulder burn for a moment.

_I wish...that all of my loved one's sorrows, their physical, mental, emotional wounds are solved. Please..._

And a bright light surrounded the area.

* * *

**  
**

**Luna: THE END!**

**Veron: EPILOGUE NEXT!**

**Jareth: ((munch)) Finally**...


	34. Epilogue

**Luna: IT'S FINALLY OVER! FROZEN IS OFFICALLY FINISHED WITH THIS LAST CHAPTER!**

**Veron: No sequels. No more chapters. Nothing. This is the end.**

**Luna: And instead of crying like I did for TSATL. I'm HAPPY it's over with. So now I can get on with other projects.**

**Veron: YAY!**

**Luna: So enjoy and I hope you enjoy this last chapter and my other fanfiction to come. **

Disclaimer: Roses are Red, Violets are Blue, Luna no own Inuyasha so you no sue! But Luna sue you if you steal this plot!

**This story and disclaimer is dedicated to my sweet fellow writer friend: YunaFaerie aka Kagome-Chan. ((hugs))**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 34: Epilogue

Kagome groaned and rolled over in her covers, the sunlight filtering through the blinds. Blinking as she felt her body stop she lifted her head from the embrace of her pillow. Looking down, a deep flush spread across her face as she gazed down at the sleeping Inuyasha beside her.

She smiled softly as the blush faded from her face, her fingers tracing the planes of his face. His ear twitched for a moment but he didn't move otherwise. The bite mark on her shoulder appeared to look more prominent upon her skin now that she had tasted Inuyasha's blood. Kagome wasn't sure if she and meant to or not during the last moments of the battle with Onigumo. Either way, she didn't care.

Everyone was alive and well, even Kanna and Kagura had been brought back from death. Her wish had been so sincere and heartfelt that everyone affected by Onigumo returned. Kohaku was no longer insane and had come to terms with his actions in America and was serving time in Juvenile Hall. The only being who didn't rise from the dead was Naraku. Onigumo had died in that body and in doing so took Naraku with him. Kagome could only hope and pray that Naraku didn't land in the same place Onigumo did.

Kagome sat up, pulling her sheets around her body and stretched, her raven locks falling about her slender shoulders. She blinked as she felt a tug at the cloth that covered her body.

"Inuyasha?"

The said hanyou blearily opened his eyes, an unfocused pair of molten gold that stared into space for a moment before he too sat up. Turning he grinned, wincing slightly at the pain in his abdomen. Kagome's eyes widened in alarm as pressed a gentle hand against his stomach. He never had really recovered, or maybe it was just a memory of what had happened that would linger with him always...either way, he fought it just as he did everything else.

"It still hurts?"

"Feh, it's nothing."

Kagome giggled and tweaked his ears before sliding out of bed. Rummaging around the room among the clothes that were strewn about, she slipped on her pink kimono and tied it gingerly about her waist. Looking over her shoulder, she tilted her head at the boy who continued to stare at her.

"I'm so happy it's over." She whispered, watching the clouds in the sky, her shoulders relaxing in relief. No more worries of Onigumo hurting her. No more having to watch Inuyasha in pain because of her. Even Naraku was in a better place now. Or at least, that's what the young miko told herself.

Inuyasha came up behind her and wrapped his arms about her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. His gold eyes following her gaze to the scene outside beyond the balcony.

"What did you wish for?"

Kagome giggled and tapped his nose as she turned in his embrace. Her stormy eyes alight with mischief and secrecy.

"If I told you it wouldn't come true."

"How do I know it didn't already come true?"

"Silly, that's the mystery."

"Wench..."

Her eyebrow twitched for a moment as she found her pastel sundress and matching sandals in the closet. Running her fingers through her hair, she turned with a false saccharine smile on her face.

"Inuyashaaa."

His eyes widened.

"Osuwari."

* * *

Tears of happiness glittered in Kagome's stormy eyes as Sango flashed a tiny diamond ring towards her. Standing, she rushed over to her friend, analyzing the shimmering stone from all angles. Even Kagura had a slight smile on her painted lips, her red eyes glimmering with approval at Sango's contagious excitement.

"So Miroku-Sama proposed?" The feudal miko asked as Rin and Kanna gazed over their sempai's ring.

Sango blushed furiously, suddenly struck with a bout of shyness. She nodded wordlessly, her magenta eyes wide with cheer.

"Finally. I wondered if the stupid man would ever come around."

Kagome turned around and gave a playful scolding smile to the woman behind her.

"Kikyo-Sama..."

"Don't 'Kikyo-Sama' me. You know its true on all accounts." The woman winked at her and Kagome smiled.

Kagura sat upon the couch, and tossed her head back, a false pout on her face.

"So everyone automatically salivates over Sango-Chan's ring and forgets the surprise I mentioned earlier?" She huffed and crossed her arms, glaring at them all.

The other women in the room turned and gazed at her expectantly. Her sleeve slid down for a moment, revealing the milky scar of a pair of fangs as she stood. Her hand pressed against her lower abdomen and gave them a sly look.

* * *

The demon-blooded men in the house flinched visibly at the yells of surprise that echoed through the house. It had been nearly a year since the defeat of Onigumo, and many things had occurred in those 12 months.

Koga and Kagura had gotten married, and judging by the cries of happiness, were expecting their first born.

Rin was devastated for days after Kanna had died by her hand. But Kanna assured her once she had returned from the dead, thanks to the Shikon's help, that she harbored no ill feelings towards her. In fact, they were anything but ill. The two young teenagers had been steadily going through their on and off relationship for a few months now.

Sesshomaru had been rather reclusive after remembering his mate's death from five hundred years ago. And every so often would have nightmares over it. Rin revealing her bisexual tendencies didn't help either. To be truthful, reliving that horrific moment had made him accept the curse and actually conquer it. He no longer harbored a pain in his heart for failing Rin's incarnation. On the contrary, he merely remembered what they once had and was perfectly happy at Rin remaining his daughter for the rest of his lives. In fact, there had been rumors running about the large mansion that he was currently courting Inuyasha's ex fiancée'.

Miroku's mental cancer had been removed from his blood and the rest of his descendants. Gathering his courage, he finally revealed to the uptight Sango about his feelings for her. Much to his surprise, she returned them in full and accepted his proposal of marriage. Of course, just because his cancer had been removed didn't mean his "wandering hand" and hentai tendencies were gone.

* * *

As far as Inuyasha and I go. We're doing pretty well, now that the whole blood thing is over and done with. And my fears were apparently unfounded. I still remember the life that his incarnation and I briefly shared, but I don't have the same pain in my heart that I used to. I feel guilty now and again that I decided to move on, but I think that he would've wanted me to. He hated to see me sad and that same trait is in Inuyasha too.

But I don't mind, I'm happy and so are all my friends. Even the friends that have yet to be born. I have a life that my mother would approve of and commend me on.

And you know, the day that Inuyasha proposed to me in the Orange orchard this summer? I swear I saw a shimmering image of my Mom, her eyes glimmering with happy tears. She saw my gaze and nodded then disappeared.

I took it as a good sign and said yes.

And I've been happy ever since, not that I've stopped making Inuyasha shaped craters in the floor. But all couples have their spats don't they? It's only natural.

I no longer wish to be sealed. I actually am happy the jewel sealed me.

For if it didn't, I wouldn't have the friends I have now, or the man who's currently yelling at me for paying more attention to my inner monologue then cooking his beloved ramen.

But it's okay.

The jewel that fell from the centipede's stomach that Sango's incarnation and I killed all those years ago. The very jewel that Inuyasha-kun sought after. The jewel that caused me the most physical and emotional harm thanks to Onigumo's lust for it and me. That very same object of power...

Granted my friends and I the most happiness we could ever hope for.

And that is something I have worked for, for centuries. So all I can say to the spirits held inside the gem that disappeared from my mouth on that day. The only words that can fall from my lips that would be appropriate...

Is Thank you.

Thank you for giving Kagura, Kikyo, and Kanna another chance at love.

Thank you for finally healing Sesshomaru's emotional wounds.

Thank you for bringing Kagura and Koga together.

Thank you for giving Rin and Kanna the courage to finally realize their feelings for the other.

Thank you for giving everyone the happiness that they deserved.

Thank-

* * *

"Oi Kagome! Your shirt's on fire!" The hanyou ran over to his fiancée and quickly dumped cups of cold water on her flaming garment. The stormy eyes woman blinked at the charred edges of her white shirt. She wiped some sweat from her brow and smiled, her fingers turning off the stove and removing the ramen from the top.

Taking a bite of the noodles, she swallowed and nodded in approval of her cooking. Looking up, she locked her arms about her mate's neck and kissed him deeply, causing him to blink in surprise before looping his arms around her waist.

And causing the hiding bystanders to emit a silent "Awww."

Shikon no Tama,

Thank you for bringing him back to me.

**

* * *

**

**Luna: THE END!**

**Veron: Wow. What a cute ending ((smiles))**

**Luna: Really?**

**Veron: ((looks away and huffs looking flustered))**

**Luna: Aww....((glomps her))**

**Veron: ((muffled)) REVIEW AS A PARTING GIFT!**

**Luna: P.S.! I have opened a deviant art account for Veron's fanart of this story and also my next one...**

**Veron: " The Forgetful Hime" rated R. The first chapter will be up this Saturday and I hope you all read it! She's been slaving over it...REALLY! She even got a beta this time...**

**Luna: Yeah So until next time!**

**V & L: JA NE! **

**-Note- since the jewel brought everyone affected by Onigumo back, which meant Kikyo as well. Just to clear that up.**

**And yeah, I did change the point of view for a bit. But you guys can handle that right?**

**And the deviant art link is on my bio **


End file.
